A Life So Changed
by littlelulu2143
Summary: Roderich Edelstein was simply unsatisfied with his life. Gilbert Beilschmidt brought about a change. Yet, every man has his secrets, and one cannot truly say if this change was for the better or not. PrussiaXAustria. Other warnings will be posted before each chapter.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"And that concludes today's meeting. We shall meet back at the same time and place tomorrow."

The sound of multiple chairs scratching against the floor rang out through the small meeting room as many men stood up from their spot around the large meeting table. Almost instantly, the different men began to pair off and chatter in fast paced German.

A man with his blond hair slicked back began to organize several of his papers into a neat and organized pile. One could tell by looking at him that there was something troubling the young man. His eye brows were knitted together in what appeared to be intense thought or worry. However, the blond seldom spoke to any of his fellow members, so few would know what could be troubling him.

However, one brave soul decided that he should be friendly and try to make some conversation. He has never really spoken to the blond before, but it couldn't to try, right? After all, maybe he was just shy or gets nervous around people.

It was worth a shot. "Hey, Beilschmidt, nice meeting, am I right? Looks like things are finally going to take a turn for the better."

"Hm? Y-yeah, it's looking that way isn't it …"

The brave man did not seem to notice the hesitating tone in the blonde's voice. "I really hope this election turns out like I'm hoping it will. With Hitler as früher, I will finally be able to put some food on the table for my family. Not to mention getting back at those French bastards!"

This seemed to get a reaction from the Beilschmidt, as a look of worry flashed across his pale face at his comrade's words. "It will be nice to have a stable economy again." But one who is observant could tell that the blonde did not truly mean his words.

Wishing his comrade, goodbye, Ludwig Beilschmidt continued his way down the hall, out of the building where the regular meetings were held. Honestly speaking, Ludwig was concerned. What would be the future of his beloved country?

Saying that Germany has been struggling was a bit of an understatement. The economy was practically in shambles, no doubt caused by the end of The Great War. Now, the country was paying the price. The damn Treaty of Versailles had basically screwed the country. How could anyone ever hope for the country to regain its stability when it can't even manage to feed its own people, let alone pay the reparations to France?

Ludwig sighed as he stepped out in the cool winter. He tightened his worn scarf around his neck as small snowflakes danced around him. Walking down the cold dark street, the German couldn't help but ponder not only his, but his county's situation as well. While the current situation looked dark and bleak, a feeling that was being perfectly reflected by the glooming weather, there was a feeling of optimism in the air as the elections continued to draw closer as the days continued to pass.

While the blonde was but a mere grunt, a young soldier who was still inexperienced in the ways of war, he desperately desired to move up in the ranks. So, he had been attending the meetings of the generals, in hopes of gaining not only experience, but knowledge in the ways of politics as well. It required a pulling of a couple of strings, but Ludwig has relatives, most of whom have long been dead, in the military. A great number of them were high ranking officers as well.

He wished he could say that he enjoyed these meetings and that they were very useful to him, however, that would be stretching the truth. In all honesty, they frightened him. They all seemed to be about discussing Adolf Hitler, and how he will be such a wonderful thing for their struggling country.

Of course, Ludwig has seen a few of his speeches. How could he expect to be promoted if he did not keep up with current events? But, to be honest, there was something wrong with Hitler. Oh, he was charismatic, Ludwig could give him that. But, there was just something that seemed…off. The blond couldn't place his finger on it, but there was something that worried him.

Then there was the chance that that might be the man to lead his country. It was a thought that kept Ludwig up at night. While all of his talk about bringing Germany back to her former glory was promising, as the country was probably at its lowest point in history, the blond still couldn't stop his incessant worrying. First of all, all of his talk about a making a pure and, "master race" was what was troubling Ludwig the most? What did that imply? What was he going to do to make this race?

Still, if that man, or any of the other candidates for that matter, were to become the früher, then Ludwig would still continue to serve his country dutifully, just as the other Beilschmidt s have done in the past. Hell, even his brother, who was not the most dutiful to say the least, had served in The Great War.

That thought had brought back another problem that had been in the back of the blonde's mind.

Gilbert.

Where was he? Was he alright? Where did he go? Ludwig could only know what the letter from the army told him. That his brother was wounded in combat, right around Christmas time too. He then was relieved from his duties. Ludwig just assumed that his brother would come home, let his wound heal and then get a job in a factory or something similar.

But, to Ludwig's dismay, the albino never returned home. Ludwig had waited for hours, which soon turned into days and now years, but there was no sign of Gilbert. The army would have sent in another letter if something had happened.

Did he get killed? But that was impossible! The letter clearly stated that the wound was none fatal. And if he had been killed, then surely the letter would have specified so.

Perhaps Gilbert had just run away. Ludwig couldn't imagine why though. Run away from what? His country? His duties in the army? From him?

But why would Gilbert run away from him? The two had been on relatively good terms, or as good as you can make it with Gilbert. They hadn't fought, or anything of the like. Was he ashamed that he had to be taken away from battle?

Ah, all of these thoughts were making Ludwig even more stressed than he should be! Shaking his head, Ludwig continued down the dark, cold road to make his way to his small, mediocre wooden shake that he called home.

He supposed that that was one good thing about Gilbert being gone; one less mouth to feed. Hearing stories about families starving to death was becoming increasingly common as of late. Ludwig was barely able to feed himself. Imagine having to feed his older brother, who should be noted as having a very hearty appetite.

No matter. Ludwig couldn't help but feel a wave of ambition and determination sweep over him. Once he receives a higher rank, problems such as food will no longer be an issue. All of that will be taken care of. Hell, maybe he can become so important that he would have soldiers under his command. That'd be nice. He might even be able to send out a search party for Gilbert, assuming the albino was even in Europe, or alive for that matter.

Ludwig shivered as the cold wind blew across his face. Just a little more. Then he will be in the safe comfort of his home. However, even the promise of being in his small shack didn't bring Ludwig any sense of peace or hope.

A storm was coming. And something big was going to be coming. What it is, Ludwig could not say for certain. But it was coming; there was no doubt in Ludwig's mind. Whatever it was, it was going to shake the very foundation of his life, and all of Germany.

No matter what happens, Ludwig will always stand by his country. Even when he had nothing, he will always have his country. It was the place where he was born, and the place where he shall die. Whether it is in battle, or of old age, it did not matter to the proud German. He would not abandon the place he calls home in its time of need.

As he finally arrived at his small, yet well cared for, home, Ludwig let himself whisper something. Even though no one would ever hear it, he let the wind carry his words away. Maybe he was hoping that there would be a slight chance that God would pity him and send the message to its desired receiver.

Or, maybe he just said it to comfort himself. Either way, it made no difference. Ludwig let the soft, barely audible words leave his lips.

"I'll be sure to make you proud, bruder."

XXX

Well, there it is! This is just a short little preview of sorts of what is to come. Please tell me what you think and if there are ways to improve my writing.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Silky smooth fingers danced gracefully across the keys of the grand piano, as a sweet, yet bouncy melody rang out through the large and spacious room. A dark haired man was the sources of this perfect blending of melody and harmony, as he sat at the large instrument and let his fingers produce the wonderful sounds.

A final note was hit with clear precision, and the man, Roderich Edelstein, allowed it to ring out through the well-furnished room, and filled the empty space with clear sounds.

Roderich allowed his body to relax as he sat in the warm sunlight that shined through the nearby open window. It warmed his pale skin, and gave it a healthy glow. There was a sense of peace through the air, which one can only feel after they felt they have accomplished a great feat. While the piece that Roderich had played had not been rhythmically challenging, it was the articulations, or the way it had to be played, that was the real test of his skills. And he had mastered it. Roderich allowed himself to smile as the feeling of pride ran through his body. However, the sensations of happiness and accomplishment were shattered as a shrill voice cut through the peaceful atmosphere.

"Roderich! What on Earth do you think you are doing?" There was a sense of panic in that voice. One would think the young lady had walked in on a murder scene.

Roderich put a hand over his racing heart, a bit surprised and spooked by the sudden loud noise and intrusion.

The young man directed his gaze to the source of the voice, which lead him to his very worried looking mother. Her eye brows were arched in worry, and she was clutching her delicate, gloved, hands to her chest as if the sight of her son made her weep with sorrow.

"Well, Mother, I would say that I am practicing Vivaldi's concerto."

"No! What are you doing sitting next to the window? Your poor skin will burn!"

Roderich had to resist the urge to let out a sigh. Honestly, he knew his mother meant well, but the way she fretted over him could get out of hand at times. "Mother, I haven't been sitting in the sun that long. Plus, it is such a fine day, why not enjoy it for a bit?"

Apparently, the frantic mother wasn't willing to listen to her son's reasoning. "Nonsense, your skin is far too sensitive."

The truth of the matter is, Roderich Edelstein, only child of the Edelstein family, was simply born with bad genetics. To put it in simpler terms, he was dealt a bad hand in life. His small heart has always been weak. If its beating went to fast, it could result in possible death for the young aristocrat.

However, his mother took the idea that her small child was a bit weaker and expanded the problem. Since then, she seems to think that her son is as fragile as a glass doll, and that any form of stress on his body or mind could harm him fatally.

If she ever caught him outside, which meant that Roderich had broken her rules and left their large mansion, she would reprimand him. Roderich use to wonder why she did this. After all, she and the servants often went outside as often as they pleased. Why must he be locked up inside? But, when questioned about it, his mother would simply say that the sun would burn his skin, or an insect could hurt him.

Roderich knew that he should be appreciative of his mother. After all, she has provided him with everything a person could ever dream of. She also ensured that he will never have to work a day in his life. Normally, Roderich would have taken over the family's company when he became of age, which he became a couple of years ago. However, his mother said there was no way he could handle work, and instead gave Roderich the life a luxury. And yet…Roderich couldn't help but feel resentment. Sometimes, he felt so bored. He longed for a task for him to complete. Composing pieces for his piano could only occupy him so much. He wanted to challenge his mind in different ways. Yet, Roderich knew that it was never to happen.

The old mansion that they resided in was exquisite, and yet it made Roderich feel claustrophobic, despite its spacious rooms. No matter how much Roderich felt as if he was suffocating, he could not leave the house. He couldn't even step outside and get some fresh air. Not without being scolded at least.

"Ah, where could that lazy girl possibly be? Elizaveta! Elizaveta!"

Suddenly, a fair maiden, though plainer looking compared to Roderich's extravagant mother, came running into the room, looking very disgruntled. Perhaps Mrs. Edelstein had interrupted her during her daily chores?

After re-adjusting her light green maids dress, the young lass addressed her mistress properly. Yet, a slight scowl could be seen on the fair face. "Yes, Mistress Edelstein?"

Gesturing to her son, the older woman put her hand on her child's back and started to usher him forward. "Take Roderich upstairs and prepare him a bath." The tone she used to address the servant was much colder than the same one she used to address her precious son.

However, Roderich wasn't going to allow his mother to control his day. He was a grown man now. He would decide if he needed a bath to freshen up or not. "Mother, I assure you, I don't need another-"

"Nonsense! If you don't take another one then your body will be covered in germs. We can't risk you getting sick, dear." There was a look in her violet eyes that only a mother could make. A look that screamed authority and it was certainly not a force to be reckoned with.

Begrudgingly, Roderich went with the young maid. When his mother was set in a decision, it was best not to argue. Plus, the young aristocrat was grateful to get out of her presence. He wasn't sure how much smothering he could take today. Not to mention, Elizaveta was sure to make his now sour mood better.

Elizaveta had been a maid at the Edelstein household for as long as Roderich could remember. Despite the fact that there are plenty of maids in the estate, Mrs. Edelstein insisted on hiring the young lass saying, "It never hurts to have a few extra helping hands." But, Roderich knew the real reason she was hired. They needed someone to keep an eye on him, and to make sure he wasn't doing anything that his mother deemed dangerous.

Though, at the moment, Roderich could care less as to why Elizaveta was hired. Currently, she was probably the closest thing he had to a friend.

Once the pair was sure that they were out of earshot, Elizaveta let the, "obedient maid" act fall. "So, what did you do this time? Must have been something extremely dangerous if it was able to get her _that_ riled up. So, come on, come on tell me! What was it? Did you touch something that wasn't properly cleaned? Sneeze? Or, God forbid, bumped that precious head of yours?" Oh, her tone was just dripping with sarcasm.

The young aristocrat couldn't help pouting a bit at his mother's behavior. "None of the above, I'm afraid. I was sitting next to an open window."

A faux gasp was let out as Elizaveta put her hands to her forehead in a dramatic fashion. "Roderich! Mercy me! What if you accidently get some fresh air for once in your life? Or get some sunlight on your painfully pale skin? Oh, I should call your doctor right now!"

Alright, despite how horrible of an impression that was, Roderich couldn't help but to let out a soft chuckle as the two continued their slow journey to the male's bedroom. "She's not that bad, Elizaveta." A force of habit. Roderich was painfully aware of how smothering and over protective his mother could be. Yet why did he continue to defend her?

"Not that bad? 'Oh, my dear son, don't go outside, you might burn. Don't run, your poor little heart might not be able to take it. Oh, Oh! Roderich, breathe at a slower rate. Your lungs can't handle the stress.'"

A small smile was on the young man's face as the he watched his main throw her hands up dramatically in exasperation. That was why he liked Elizaveta. He could always count on her to make him feel better whenever his spirits were low.

The pair had finally arrived at Roderich's bedroom. Saying it was luxurious was a bit of an understatement. The large bed had a canopy over it, in case Roderich decided he wanted a bit of privacy during his slumber. The sheets were made from the finest of silk. A large, white, wooden wardrobe sat in the room as well, a bit away from what one could describe as the most comfortable couch ever made.

Words could not describe the extravagance of Roderich's room. Of course, to him, this room was nothing special. He knew that it was made from the richest materials, yet when one is in the same room every day; its charm begins to wear off. But, one thing was clear: a certain someone simply loved to spoil Roderich.

The pair walked through the room as if it were the plainest room one could find. Both of them quickly made their way over to the mahogany door located on the right side of the room. Elizaveta, of course, walked a bit ahead in order to hold the door for her master. She offered a small courtesy as Roderich stepped into his personal bathroom. There was a sense of playfulness in Elizaveta's movements. It showed how comfortable she was around Roderich, who of course returned her feelings.

The bathroom itself was just as beautiful as the bedroom. The white tiled floor, and the porcelain tube which sat in the middle of the clean room shined brighter than a thousand suns, no doubt due to a recent cleaning and polishing. Roderich appreciated the good work that was put into it. "I see you have been busy this morning. Is this what finished when Mother interrupted you?"

Elizaveta seemed pleased that Roderich had noticed her hard work that she had put into cleaning. It wasn't easy, after all. The tiles could be a real pain in the ass to clean, and all that scrubbing hurt her hands from time to time. "Yes, I just finished with the tub. And now it's going to get all dirty again…"

Roderich couldn't help but feel guilty at that. Here was his friend, spending countless hours just to please him, only for him to go and ruin all of her hard work.

"I…I'm sorry. I know that you had worked hard on this, believe me it shows, and now…"

A hand was put up to silence Roderich's endearing attempt at apologizing, which wasn't needed. "Roderich, you don't have to say it. I know you feel bad. Let's just let it go, okay?"

Roderich sighed. She was right. There was no use crying over things that can't be changed. Might as well as accept it, and then move on with life.

Elizaveta, sensing that the room in the air was becoming quite somber again, instantly perked up, and clapped her hands together, while exclaiming, "So, does my master need help with preparing his bath. Of course, I assume you don't need my help with the measly task of bathing, but a good servant is always thinking ahead, yes?" Again, she was joking of course.

The young master smiled, glad to see that his friend wasn't too upset by her ruined work. "I assure you, I don't need help with the merger talk of taking a bath."

Turning a bit away from his maid, Roderich made a signal with his hand for Elizaveta to leave the room while he undressed. He looked over his shoulder to make one last comment to her while he was untying his cravat. "Don't fret, Elizaveta, despite what my mother may say, I am perfectly capable of taking a mere bath by myself."

"Good, because I have other things I need to get done. Honestly, how am I supposed to prepare dinner when she keeps interrupting me to babysit you?"

The women continued to rant as she walked, or stomped would be a more appropriate adjective, as she walked out of the room, leaving Roderich all by his lonesome self.

Taking off the rest of his cloths, and folding them into neat pile, Roderich began to run the bath water. Walking over to grab his towel, he couldn't help noticing his reflection in the mirror.

His body was not only painfully pale, but thin as well. Despite the fact that he didn't get much exercise, Roderich hardly had anybody fat. His doctor just said it was a result of having a high metabolism, but it what also contributed from it was the fact that his mother made sure he ate only the healthiest of foods available.

Roderich had to look away from the sight of himself. As he got into the tub, and slowly eased himself into the warm, bubbly water, he couldn't help but feel…unsatisfied with how he looked. At the parties his mother throws, all of the male guests have a bigger build then them. They actually had muscle and actually looked like men, whereas Roderich felt his appearance was more similar to the females. He would be lying if he said it didn't intimidate him a bit. He could never really relate to his male peers. They were just too different.

That probably explained his current lack of companions. Then there's the fact that, in all honesty, Roderich just didn't see the point in making friends with his mother's guests. It's not as if he would ever get the chance to see them, so why befriend them? The only time they would be over is when his mother would be hosting an even, which was a rare occasion in itself.

Then, there is the added fact that at said events, his mother seemed to hover behind him, almost like a shadow of some sort. She would direct who he would talk to, and for how long. If she felt like the conversation was going in a negative direction, then she would gently bring her son's attention over to a friend of hers. Roderich had no control over his social life. Why couldn't his mother see that all of this smothering was completely unnecessary? Not being able to go outside, not being permitted to run, it was so frustrating! Every single movement of his was being constricted!

The aristocrat couldn't help but sigh in annoyance as he started to lather his hair with shampoo.

The worse part of it was, that Roderich had no one he could actually call a friend. Sure, he had Elizaveta, and a few other servants, but it was a different kind of relationship than friendship, despite the fact that he would often refer to them as friends. They were his servants. They were only here because they were being paid. There barrier of statuses would always be between them, nothing could change that. The thought depressed Roderich to no end.

"Stop it! You need to stop it! You are used to this." Roderich spoke softly to himself. It was no use getting melancholy over something that was most likely never going to change. He should be taking this in stride, like an adult should.

Alright, he needed to distract himself. Maybe when he is done with this bath, he could go downstairs and play some Chopin, that always helped relieved the stress.

But Roderich's eyes started to wander over to the window. Getting out of the tube, he wrapped the soft towel around himself, grabbed his glasses from the counter, and went to look outside. It was still a gorgeous day outside. The weather had not changed at all. The sun was shining down on the garden as if it was heaven itself. The plants in said garden looked as though they were flourishing, and were practically begging Roderich to come and smell the brightly colored flowers.

The young aristocrat bit his bottom lip as he contemplated a decision. He could go outside, just for a little bit. It wouldn't be the first time he had snuck out. Plus, with a day like this, it would be sure to improve his spirits.

It wasn't as if he would go far, either. He never did. Usually, he would just walk around the garden, though that always had the danger of turning disastrous, as he had a tendency of getting lost easily. Or, he would just sit in the small barn, located on the edge of the property.

However, if his mother found him outside, then all hell would break lose. His mother would screech at Elizaveta for letting him do something so dangerous. She would likely punish Roderich as well, although usually he just receives a slap on the wrist.

The danger was present. But…the mansion just seemed so stifling today. And a little walk never hurt anyone. And, he was feeling a bit rebellious today.

In the end, Roderich hurriedly dressed himself, and quickly started to make his way down the hallway. If his mother finds out what he is doing beforehand, then the young man wouldn't even have the slightest bit of chance to get to his destination.

Roderich could hear his mother down the long corridors. It sounded as if she was screaming at someone in anger.

Coming closer to the voice, slowly, the brunette found the source coming from the closed office door.

A breath of relief escaped Roderich. It seemed his mother was too busy dealing with The Edelstein Furniture Company's clients to pay attention to her son. Perfect.

Quickly, with light steps, Roderich made his way down the stairs onto the ground floor. He had to be careful of servants as well. While Elizaveta, and a few others, might let him go outside, some would certainly try to stop him. Luckily, he met no resistance.

He successfully managed to make his way to the back door made of glass, which led to the backyard. Immediately, upon opening the door and taking a few steps, the brunette felt his entire face warm as sunlight beamed down on him. Fresh air filled his long, while the smell of freshly cut grass invaded his nostrils. Yet, Roderich didn't mind the invasion at all. On the contrast, he welcomed it.

As he continued his way across the yard, taking large strides due to a sudden burst of confidence he was feeling, he looked over to the vast garden. It was filled with beautiful, blooming flowers of many colors. A man, who had a distinct tan, was working hard in said garden. Even though there was sweat on his brow, and the work was laborious, there was still a smile on his face as he gently weeded the plants and ran his hands through his curly hair.

"Hello there, Antonio."

The man was startled a bit by the sound of his name, as his head popped up like a frightened animal. But, as the gardener rested his eyes upon his young master, the look changed from fear, to worry. Quickly, he made his way over to the much younger man; confusion could clearly be seen in his green eyes.

"Mister Roderich, what are you doing here? You must have gotten lost. Here, let me help you find your way back inside."

Roderich couldn't help but curl his lip just a bit at the way he was being talked to. He was being treated like a child. Not only that, but a mentally retarded one too. Antonio put a hand of his upper back, and attempted to steer him in the direction of the house.

"That won't be necessary, Antonio. I am here of my own accord."

Antonio seemed to stop at this. "You mean…your mother isn't here?"

Shaking his head, Roderich replied. "I'm afraid it's just me. She is currently cooped up in her office."

Instantly, Antonio's body language seemed to relax, as he let out a carefree laugh and slipped back into his natural, Spanish accent. His mother had told the Spaniard that he couldn't talk with his native accent because it was, "unprofessional."

Of course, Roderich could care less what accent a person spoke in. As long as they weren't using unnecessary profanity and sprouting crude nonsense, Roderich was fine with any accent.

"You really gave me a scare there. I thought she was going to be right behind you and bite my head off!"

Roderich paled a little bit at the mental image that had created. All of that blood. He might just get nauseous from it. Ugh, no thanks. "I…don't think that would have happened, Antonio."

Antonio smiled as he happily started making his way back to the garden, with a bit of a skip in his step, Roderich dully noted. "So, are you having another daring adventure today, Roderich?"

The casual behavior didn't bother Roderich at all. It was just the kind of person that Antonio was. Of course, at first it had been a little annoying, but Roderich quickly got used to it. "I don't recall every having these so called, 'daring adventures' Antonio. If you are referring to me sneaking out against Mother's orders, then yes that is what I am doing. I just…needed to get out for a bit."

Antonio kneeled down and began to work on the plants. "You know what I meant. Go and have some fun. But if you get caught, I never knew you were out here, alright?"

Nodding, Roderich began to walk off in the direction of the barn. Saying a quick goodbye to his servant, the young master quickly made his way to the small shed, which housed a few animals. What Roderich liked most about the barn was that his mother never went in there, so she was very unlikely to find him there.

Opening the barn door took a bit of effort, on Roderich's part. He was not use to lifting or pushing heavy objects. But he managed and let out a sigh of satisfaction at completing the difficult task. While he was not particularly fond of the smell the animals left, it was better than still being in the manor.

Roderich turned his back, expecting to see the nice, and not to mention neat, array of hay barrels that Roderich had made so he could lie down and contemplate. However, someone was lying across his makeshift bed, ruining it.

A stranger, who was sleeping peacefully, with white hair, dirty clothing, and looking like he had bathed in mud, was lying in _his _barn in _his _spot.

What?

A scream was let out but the young aristocrat, whose entire world was just about to change. If it was for better or for worse, well, that was up to one's opinion.

XXX

Well, there is chapter one. Please tell me how you like it, and what you think I can do to improve.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"What do you think you are doing here, you thief?"

Roderich panicked at the sight of the unfamiliar male in front of him. He must be a thief! Why else would he be here?

Said man had already awoken from the brunette's screaming. He opened his red eyes wearily, and looked completely disoriented from being half asleep. He put a hand up to his messy white hair, and blinked his eyes in confusion at Roderich. Tiredly, he muttered, "Wha-"

But Roderich didn't let the stranger finish his sentence. Without even thinking, Roderich picked up any nearby object that he could lift, which happened to be a small bucket, and hurled it at the filthy man.

The bucket hit its target, causing the albino to stumble a bit as he attempted to stand up and move towards the distressed brunette. There was a noticeable limp in his walk, but Roderich didn't notice it in his state of panic.

The strange man continued to move towards the aristocrat, putting his hands up in defense, and trying to explain himself. "Look, just calm down, why don't we stop throwing things and-"

Roderich wasn't listening. He continued to hurl any object he can get his hands on. He would be lying if he said he didn't feel a bit of fear as the stranger continued to move closer towards him. But, Roderich put up a strong front. He was no whimpering, defenseless child, who needed its mother to look after it. He could handle himself.

"How dare you intrude on my property! I ought to-"

Roderich let out a gasp as a pale hand grasped his thin wrist. The man held him in a strong hold, almost causing pain to Roderich.

This was the first time that Roderich was actually able to get a good look at the strange man. He was a bit taller than Roderich, but not by much. His cloths were shabby and ripped in a few places. He had white, matted hair, no doubt caused from lack of washing. His eyes were a brilliant ruby red. And his skin! He had never seen such a deathly pale on a person before, only in pictures. While the albino's body was thin, probably from a lack of nutrients, but it was no doubt strong as he was able to grasp both of Roderich's hands, pinning them above his head against the wall.

The panic was rising as the albino loomed over Roderich. He was too close! A feeling of hopelessness was taking hold of Roderich as he began to shout louder, praying that Antonio would hear him. "I command you to let go of me at once!" Roderich had to keep a brave face on. He couldn't show his fear to this man.

The albino sighed as the brunette began to squirm out of his grasp. "Look, your highness" he added with a bit of sarcasm, "Will you just calm the fuck down for two seconds? Jesus, you won't even let a guy explain himself! And I won't let until you stop throwing shit at me!"

Suddenly, the barn door slammed open, revealing a worried Antonio and a pissed off Elizaveta. Upon seeing her master being pinned against the wall by the larger man, the lass brought out her trusty frying pan, which she had been using previously to prepare dinner.

"Get your filthy hands off my master!" She screamed while bringing down her weapon with all her might, and managing to land a hard blow on the albino's head.

Immediately, the grip on Roderich's wrists loosened. He let out a quick gasp of pain, before he fainted on the ground, leaving the trio of the master and two servants to stare down on his dirty body and to wonder what had just happened.

XXX

"Who is he?"

The trio had moved just outside the barn. They needed to discuss the events that had just taken place, and what further action was needed.

Roderich was panicking now. What on earth had just happened! Who is this stranger in his barn? What was he doing here? What did he want?

And to make matters worse, Roderich felt…violated. The way that man had grabbed his small wrists and loomed over him, almost as if he was trying to assert his dominance, it made the brunette shiver at the thought.

Meanwhile, Antonio looked as if he was having a heart attack. His breathing was labored, his eyebrows were knitted together in worry, and he kept running his hands over his curly locks, which was a nervous habit of his. His green eyes showed great distress, though why, Roderich couldn't imagine.

"Oh god, Elizaveta, you killed Gilbert!"

Roderich noticeably stiffened at this remark. "Gilbert? Antonio, do you know this man?"

Suddenly, the tan servant looked very guilty. He almost looked like a small child caught stealing from the cookie jar. "Uh…well…actually-"

"_Antonio_" Roderich was using a warning tone now. If Antonio knew this man, then he could provide some insight about why he was here.

Nudging his shoulders lightly, Elizaveta urged her fellow worker to speak up. "Come on, Antonio. Spill the beans."

Dropping his head, Antonio let out a breath of defeat, before he began to explain himself. "His name is Gilbert. He stumbled into the gardens last night when I was working on water the flowers. He was starving…and he needed a place to stay. So, I let him stay in the barn for the night. I…uh…kind of forgot he was there."

Elizaveta raised an eyebrow at this. "You _forgot _that you let someone who could have violated and deflowered our poor little Roderich?"

It was Roderich's turn to raise his eyebrows. "Deflower! Elizaveta, I assure you, that was not what was-"

The young lass didn't let her friend finish. "I _know _what I saw. The way he was holding your wrists, standing over you, asserting his dominate role. His intentions were clear. That's how it always starts in the books I read."

The young master paled a bit as his female friend seemed to get passionate about this rather…raunchy subject. "I _really _don't want to know what you read in your spare time."

Antonio, who had apparently not been paying attention to his two friend's banter, was still worrying about the state of Gilbert. His probably dead! Why else would he be lying in the barn unconscious? What will happen to them now? "Oh, this is horrible! We're murderers! They are going to take us to jail! I can't handle going there! They would eat me alive!"

Elizaveta seemed to brush off Antonio's cry of anguish with ease as she began to twirl her frying pan around as if it were a toy. "Oh, nonsense, my dear, it was simply a little bump on the head. He'll be fine."

Roderich paled a bit at his maid. She called that a little bump! Clearing his throat, the young master began to speak to his maid. "Still, Elizaveta, you could have used…less force."

The maid shrugged. "I had to take immediate action. I heard all that screaming and I knew something was wrong, so I came rushing out. I didn't have time to worry about a plan."

Sighting, Roderich rubbed his temple as he decided what to do. They couldn't just leave the man in the barn. And they most certainly couldn't call his mother. First of all, she would know that Roderich had been outside, and that Antonio and Elizaveta were with him. They could both lose their jobs! Secondly, Roderich had a feeling that his mother would call the police without a second thought, and that wouldn't be fair, now would it? It wasn't as if the man, Gilbert was his name right, had caused any harm, other than scaring the living day light out of Roderich of course. But, maybe, he had overreacted, just a tad.

Suddenly, a female voice rang out through the yard. The trio froze in fear, for they knew who that voice belonged to. It was Roderich's mother. "What on Earth is going on out there?"

"Oh no" Roderich whispered to himself. She was coming outside! It was all over!

Suddenly, Antonio slide the barn door open with ease, and Elizaveta pushed her master, rather roughly too, into the shack and quickly closed the door behind him.

The brunette landed in a pile of hay, face first. Luckily, he put his arms out to stop the fall, and landed right in front of Gilbert, his face directly in front of the albino's head, which was face down in the dirt.

Never the less, the brunette let out a soft sight of relief. Antonio and Elizaveta will handle the situation. His mother won't even know he is here. Everything will be fine.

But, those thoughts stopped dead in their tracks as the brunette heard a moan come out from the unconscious man in front of him. No, he can't wake up now! He'll ruin everything!

Gilbert sat up on all fours and opened his eyes wearily, still dazed from the hit on his head. Bringing up a hand to his pounding head, he looked up with his red eyes, only to be greeted with the sight of Roderich staring at him in horror.

"Wha-"

Before the albino could finish his sentence, Roderich quickly put a hand over his mouth, and brought a finger to his own lips, signaling the need for silence. "Shh, be quiet" Roderich whispered.

The two waited in silence, listening to what was happening outside. Gilbert looked around his surroundings in fear and confusion. What the hell was going on? Last thing he remembered, he was trying to get the priss in front of him to calm down, and then everything went dark.

Gilbert's worrying was stopped when he heard unfamiliar voices from outside the barn. He noticed the brunette kneeling down in front of him tense at the people talking. Obviously, something was going on here that he didn't know about.

Roderich was listening closely to what was said, not paying close attention to the man in front of him, whose face was dangerously close to his own.

"What is the cause of all that racket out here?" That was his mother speaking. And boy, did she sound furious. She didn't like to be interrupted during work, which Roderich knew from personal experience.

Antonio was quick to come up with a lie though, which would save them all from trouble. "I am sorry for disturbing you, Ma'am. There was an animal out here, and I was worried it would eat all of the plants, so Elizaveta helped me get rid of it." Antonio wasn't speaking with his accent, and it sounded strange and unnatural to Roderich's ears. He had heard the Spaniard go on and on for hours about nothing important at all in his natural accent. To hear him speak so differently was unsettling to the Austrian.

"Elizaveta, I believe you were supposed to be giving my son a bath. Where is he now?" Roderich absolutely hated the way she was talking to his friends. She sounded so cold, and uncaring. It was different from the way she treated her son and guests.

Elizaveta, of course, treated her mistress the same way though. She was not one to take something lying down. "I gave him his bath, and he is currently taking a nap in his chamber."

"Very good, now back to work."

Roderich waited as he could hear the retreating footsteps of his mother. He was holding his breath, waiting till he knew it was absolutely safe.

He could hear the sound of a door closing in the distance, signifying that his mother had retreated back indoors, and everything is safe. Letting out a sigh of relief, Roderich looked ahead of him, only to be greeted with the sight of Gilbert, who he had admittedly forgotten about. Roderich had to freeze. He was, once again, too close! Their faces were a mere millimeter apart, the tips of their noses brushing ever so slightly.

To make matters worse, the brunette's hand was still over the albino's mouth. Roderich couldn't help noticing that Gilbert's skin was surprisingly…soft. He would never have thought that this dirty, ruffian of a man would have such nice skin.

Gilbert's red eyes were looking straight into Roderich's with confusion, his right eyebrow raised in question over _what _the brunette could possibly be staring at and why wasn't he moving.

The door opened again, to reveal a much calmer Elizaveta and Antonio. At the sight of the two, very different, men sitting so close together, Antonio smiled and exclaimed, "Wow, you two look like you're getting along so well!"

Roderich flushed, realizing what this scene must look like to an outsider, and quickly backed away from the male in front of him.

Gilbert let out a smirk at the Austrian's reaction. Still on his hands and knees, he licked his lips and cocked his head in a very arrogant fashion. "What's wrong, never seen a man this handsome?"

The young master frowned down at the man, who was now starting to stand. Such arrogance! This man was certainly one of the rude, foul-mouthed, uncultured slobs that his mother had always warned him about. "Don't flatter yourself" he replied dryly, while sticking his nose in the air.

Elizaveta was also looking at the man with distaste. In fact, she was outright glaring at him. It was clear she was not appreciating the cocky attitude, and she was probably still wary about the fact that he might have had…less than pure intentions when he grabbed her master's wrists. She clutched her trusty frying pan, prepared to use it again.

Upon seeing the weapon again, a sense of panic rushed over Gilbert, as the memory of her smacking him over the head came back to him. Pointing an accusing finger at the lass, he grabbed Roderich, more gently than the first time, by the wrist to have him stand in front of him and act as a protective shield. "Keep away from me, and put the weapon down, you psycho!"

The maid merely giggled as the reaction, and began to twirl her weapon again. "What you mean this little thing?" she said playfully.

Antonio, on the other hand, was beaming at Gilbert, happy that nothing bad had happened to anyone, and oblivious to the looks his friends were sending the albino's way. After all, he liked Gilbert! Sure, he hasn't really talked to him much, with being busy with work and all, but he hasn't been given a real reason to dislike him. Plus, he had an interesting sense of humor and was fun to be around with. "Well, I am glad everything worked out just fine. Your mother didn't suspect a thing, Roderich."

Roderich now looked back at the now standing Gilbert, while prying his arm out of his grasp. Despite the fact that he was less than thrilled about being used as a human shield, worry could be seen in his eyes and his eyebrows were knitted in concern. It seems the albino was favoring this left leg over his right, a bit. It wasn't too noticeable at first. But, as he started to walk forwards with Roderich, to get out of the cramped barn, a limp was clearly present in his walk. Was he hurt? Was it from the fall? Or when he had thrown the bucket at him? Though, Roderich couldn't remember hitting his leg.

"Elizaveta, would you mind going inside and fetching a first aid kit?" The young master asked his maid in a warm and kind tone.

This made Gilbert very confused. "Huh? What for?"

Roderich could only stare at the man in shock, as did Elizaveta. It was obvious he was hurt. No man could walk with such a limp and claim to be unharmed.

Elizaveta spoke up this time. "What for! It's obvious you're wounded! Look at the way you walk. No one could say they are fine when you're walking as if you just got shot in the knee."

Gilbert looked confused for a second, looking down at his leg, wondering what the hell they were talking about. Realization then seemed to smack him in the face. "Oh! You mean my leg! It's always been like that, don't worry about it."

Roderich looked at the man with doubt. No one can be born with a leg like that, right? Turning around to face the man, Roderich decided that it was best to make this nuisance of a, "guest" go away. His presence has caused nothing but trouble.

"If you are not hurt, then I would advise you leave my property. Technically, you being here is illegal trespassing despite whatever permission my servant gave you," the young mastered eyed Antonio out of the corner of his eye while saying this, who only nodded sheepishly. "I'll give you the rest of the day, but come tomorrow, I expect you to be gone, understood?"

The young master noticed the disappointed look in Antonio's eyes as he said this. It was clear that the Spaniard did not want his new acquaintance to leave, but he couldn't go against his master's wishes.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'll be out of your hair tomorrow. Now, don't you think you should be getting back to mommy dearest?" The aristocrat was fun to tease. He let every single comment get to him. Gilbert enjoyed watching him squirm in discomfort as he continued to make jabs at the shorter man.

Roderich felt his hand go into a fist as he gritted his teeth. Such impudence! How dare he talk to him that way, as if he was lower than him! As if he was a child! The brunette longed to say something, but decided it was not worth it. Why waste his breath on this man, who would be out of his life by the morning?

"Right then," Roderich gave a stiff nod, "Elizaveta, Antonio, you two should get back to work."

The workers nodded. Antonio went back to the gardens, while Elizaveta walked back with her master to the manor, where she would go the kitchens, and he would go to his chamber.

The young master could hear the barn door closing slowly behind him as Gilbert went back into the barn, and Roderich was grateful to be out of his company.

XXX

It was mid-morning, and Roderich approached the barn, in hopes of escaping the manor for just a little bit. He couldn't handle his mother's smothering today. It was simply too much. They were going to be having guests over tonight, and she was hanging around her son as if her life depended on it. It was all so stressful for the male! She was trying to decide what he should wear, and, unnecessarily, trying to mentally prepare him for the wave of visitors. She would say things like, "Now, Roderich, you have never met these people before, but they are very kind. They are very interested in meeting you, as well. But, if you get overwhelmed, please, feel free to retire early for the night. I don't want to put any unnecessary stress on you."

Roderich sighed in annoyance. He hated being treated like a child! He was twenty-five years old, for Christ's sake! It was so infuriating to be treated as if he couldn't handle himself, despite the fact that most men his age were already living in their own home, probably married as well. But, that was never an option for the aristocrat, now was it?

He closed the barn door behind him, quietly, with a sigh, feeling rather melancholy. Some time to think away from the manor would help make him feel better. However, when he looked up, he was given quite a shock when he was greeted with the sight of Gilbert, who was sitting on the makeshift seat, writing in a journal of some kind.

Roderich jumped a bit, not expecting to see another person. Putting a hand over his racing heart, he looked at the albino with annoyance. He was supposed to be gone! What was he still doing here?

Clearing his throat, the brunette got the albino's attention, whose head shot up at the noise and eyes immediately locked unto the standing male. "I believe I made it clear that I wanted you gone by this morning." Roderich was speaking in a tone that reminded Gilbert of that of royalty. It was obvious the aristocrat was trying to make himself seem mightier and higher than Gilbert, which most would classify as a street urchin.

Waving a dismissive hand, Gilbert looked down back at his book and continued to write, not giving Roderich his full attention. "Yeah, well, I don't exactly have anywhere to go. And I like it here, so I figured, hey, why not stay a while."

Roderich could feel his hands clenching into fists in anger and annoyance. Did this man really think that he could just stay wherever he wanted? What arrogance! Well, Roderich wasn't going to stand for this, that much could be sure. "I order you to leave now, or I'll call the police."

Gilbert let out a low chuckle, and his eyes looked up from the book, to meet Roderich's, who stepped back a bit in uncertainty. He had never met a man like this before. Most of his mother's guests were polite, clean, and always trying to impress him. Same with his male servants, with the exception of Antonio. But this man, it was as if he didn't give a damn about anything. Not manners, not customs, not his status, and certainly not appearances. Gilbert's voice brought Roderich out of his thoughts. "If you're serious about calling the police, you would have done it yesterday. Or right now, for that matter. Nothing's stopping you, _your majesty_."

That made Roderich's breath hitch in his throat? Why didn't he just call the police? He doesn't care about this man, he has no reason to. So what was stopping him?

Gilbert stopped paying attention, and was now writing in his book again. Roderich huffed. Well, this was _his_ barn, and he wasn't going to let this nuisance stop him from enjoying himself in it. Huffing, Roderich made his way over to the seat made of hay, and sat down a good distance away from the dirty man. He crossed his arms and legs, and didn't plan on moving a centimeter.

Gilbert looked at the aristocrat in curiosity from the corner of his eye. "And what do you think you're doing?"

Roderich sat up straight as he talked. "It is my barn, I'll have you know. I have every right to be in here, whereas you," Roderich pointed an accusing finger, "don't".

The albino was smiling now, at what, Roderich couldn't imagine. He closed his book, and set it down next to him. Leaning back against the wall, Gilbert gave Roderich his full attention. "I'm sorry to say, but your mommy dearest owns this barn, not you, little boy."

Roderich was appalled at his behavior. No one had ever talked to him so rudely before! And if there was one thing he hated more than anything, it was being treated as if he were some child. "My mother may own the estate on paper, but I'll have you know that as a full grown adult, I have just as much of a say over things as she does."

Gilbert's smile grew a bit wider at that. "Sorry to say, but from what I heard yesterday, you can't even control what you do during the day."

This conversation was getting much too personal for Roderich's liking. And yet, he felt the urge to defend himself when speaking to this man. "My mother may be a bit…over bearing from time to time, but know this, I control my actions."

"Keep telling yourself that."

The pair fell into a bit of an awkward silence after that. Roderich decided to speak up, not wishing to sit in this uncomfortable atmosphere any longer. "So…what is it that you are writing?"

A snort could be heard from Gilbert's mouth, his head resting on his arm, which was propped up on the shelf behind him. His head rolled lazily to the side to look at Roderich. "Why do you care?"

Roderich was a bit taken back by the question. Could this man be civil for once? "Excuse me for trying to be polite and make conversation."

"Sorry, but I don't like phony politeness."

"Well…what if I told you I was genuinely curious."

A small laugh escaped the albino's lips and Roderich couldn't help but notice just how red his eyes were. Roderich was never so mystified by another's eyes in his life. They looked like the brightest rubies. Of course, Roderich looked away before he could be caught staring.

"You really want to see what I wrote?"

Nodding his head a bit, Roderich said, "I would be pleased to see what's in it. The writings of a man like yourself must be…interesting, to say the least."

"Even if I told you it's gay porn?"

This caused the brunette to freeze and tense up. Is that really what's in that book? Something so…so…disgusting? Roderich never has had in interest in sex, and he knew that that was abnormal for a man his age. But, even so, Roderich knew that there was nothing normal about a man writing about two men engaging in…disgusting acts.

Roderich had visibly paled at that. Suddenly, Gilbert burst out laughing, at the brunette's expense. "Ha, you're such a prude! It's so easy to tease you. You let everything get under your skin!"

Roderich pouted, feeling like he had been made a fool. "I don't appreciate being made fun of, _Gilbert_"

"Lighten up! You're too high strung. No wonder your always frowning."

Roderich huffed and held his head higher. "Well, I think maturity is something that should be valued, thank you."

"And I think you need to get that stick out of your ass."

Roderich jumped a bit at the language. Such profanity was hardly ever used around him, and he had been taught to never use it himself. It was always a shock when a curse word was used in his presence. "Please don't use such language on my property."

Gilbert brought his arms down from their resting places and sat up, in order to bring his face closer to Roderich's. He wanted to intimidate the somewhat smaller man. See how far he can push him. He could see that the closeness had made the brunette a bit uncomfortable. Good, it was fun to push his buttons. "Wha'cha going to do about it if I don't stop?"

Roderich stumbled for an answer as the close proximity of the other man's face made his thoughts stumble. "I'll…I'll…alert the authorities that you're trespassing."

The albino was now smirking. "We've already talked about this. If you really were going to call them, you would have already. And, news flash, in the real world, people will swear like sailors all the time. The world isn't like your little castle, princess."

Roderich curled his nose at the little pet name. He did not appreciate it one bit. But, he had to show that he was better than this man, and will not stoop to his level. "It is just considered good manners to use appropriate language."

"You talk as if you think I care about manners."

"Well, generally, a contributing member of society does-"

Suddenly the barn door swung open, revealing a much stressed Elizaveta. "Roderich, your mother is looking-"

Her sentence stopped as her eyes landed on Gilbert. He was sitting so close to her master. If their faces moved just a bit closer than they would-

No! Elizaveta had to stop this train of thought. Gilbert, that annoying parasite, wasn't supposed to be here! Perhaps he is trying to take away her master's innocence away again!

"Roderich, do I need to go and get the frying pan again?" Her voice sounded dangerous. It was full of venom, making her intentions clear.

Upon mention of the weapon, Gilbert let out a, surprisingly high, squeak of fear and hid his head behind Roderich. "Don't let your monster hit me again!"

Elizaveta let out a giggle. She liked being feared. At least, by Gilbert. It meant she could keep the man in check. "In all seriousness, Roderich, is this man bothering you, or trying to hurt you in any specific way?"

Roderich raised an eyebrow at the way she phrased her question. Just what could she be referring to? "I assure you, I'm in no immediate danger. He's" tilting his head in Gilbert's direction" is just being an annoyance. And he is inducing an on-coming headache."

"You're just in denial. You can't handle my amazing company. I'm simply on a level above you."

Roderich ignored the comment. Best not encourage him. "Elizaveta, what were you saying about my mother."

The lass perked up, suddenly remembering why she had come out here in the first place. "Your mother is looking for you. The guests will by arriving in an hour, and she wants to do final prepping with you."

Roderich sighed. He wasn't sure he could handle his mother's company right now. "All right, I'm coming."

The brunette started to make his way over to the door, but stopped to look back at the still seated albino. "I assume that no matter what I say, you won't be leaving anytime soon?"

Gilbert smirked in a cheeky manner. "You're smarter than you look."

"Then don't make too much noise. I'll have Antonio bring you some food later. Just try to stay hidden."

With a small salute, Gilbert said," You got it, Princess."

Roderich left then, and quickly made his way inside with his maid. As they were walking through the hall, Elizaveta spoke up. "Do you want me to call the police, to get rid of him?"

With a small smile, Roderich shook his head. "No, he is…different. But, as long as he is not causing any harm, I see no reason to tell anyone about this."

With that Roderich went ahead, longing to be anywhere but the presence of his mother, where he will fussed over and treated as if he a new born. Hell, he would even rather be with Gilbert. Now there was a scary thought.

XXX

Since I have forgotten to mention it before, I do not own Hetalia or any related characters. So, please tell me what you think of the chapter.

I was actually a bit worried about this one. I have never written Gilbert before, and I hope I did him justice.

I have been very appreciative of the reviews I have been getting. To be honest, I wasn't expecting any at all. So thank you.

I am sorry if there are any typos or mistakes. I don't have anyone to check my stuff over, so of course I am going to miss some things. I won't be able to catch everything, so please be understanding.

As always, constructive criticism is always appreciated.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You are in desperate need for a bath."

Gilbert had to roll his eyes at that obvious statement. "Wow, you were able to figure all that out? Amazing! I swear you're the next Sherlock Homes." Gilbert was gasping in fake awe.

His reaction annoyed Roderich to no end. He huffed and said, "Gilbert, I'm serious. You smell worse than the animals."

Gilbert shrugged nonchalantly. "Hey, if it's really that much of an issue to you, you could always let me bathe in that mansion of yours."

"Absolutely not! As much as I would love to have you be clean for once, there is too much risk involved. If my mother, or any good number of the servants, sees you, then you can bet that both of us will be in a lot of trouble."

"Then don't complain about it if ya can't do anything about it." Gilbert was, once again, writing in that damn book of his. It made Roderich mad just thinking about what he could possibly be recording in it. But, whenever asked about it, the albino would never give a clear answer, making the brunette's curiosity even worse.

"I shouldn't be the one complaining. How can you stand being so filthy all the time?"

Gilbert started to laugh softly. "I swear to God, you're worse than The Princess and The Pea."

Roderich let out a small pout at that jab, which caused Gilbert to let a small smirk appear on his face. "I'm not! And that story is completely irrelevant to this situation. And would you stop comparing me to women!"

The two continued to banter like this for quite some time, eventually Roderich returned inside, and Gilbert continued to do whatever the hell he wanted to do. But, neither minded, in fact, Roderich would by lying to himself if he said he didn't enjoy these verbal battles with Gilbert.

It had been three weeks since the albino had shown up in Roderich's life. At first, the brunette was annoyed to no end by the albino. He refused to leave to premises! And yet…Roderich would still come to the barn. At first, it had been a rare occasion. The young master did not wish to be in the dirty man's company.

But, lately, Roderich had been finding that he has been wishing to get out of the mansion more and more. Why this is, Roderich couldn't imagine. Nothing in particular had changed. Never the less, the urge was still there. And the only means of fulfilling it were to go out into that wretched barn, and be in the albino's company.

The two would always engage in verbal combat with each other. If asked, Roderich would say that it was annoying and a waste of his breath and time. Secretly though, and Roderich even had trouble admitting this to himself, he loved every second of it. Not that he would tell Gilbert that, mind you.

The adrenaline that pumps through Roderich's body during these small wars of words had him feeling something that he had never felt before. Gilbert didn't try to kiss up to him, or baby him, or look at him with worry in fear that his small and weak heart would go out. Instead, Gilbert would treat him like a normal human being. Of course, Gilbert didn't know about his medical problems, but that was none of his business, now was it?

However, that didn't make his company less grating. Some of the things that spew out of Gilbert's disgusting mouth would be enough to make sailors gasp.

Then there was the issue of personal space. It seems that the concept of it is completely unfamiliar to the albino. He would always sit too close for Roderich's liking. Whenever asked to move away, he would simply smirk and say, "Why, can't handle being this close to a gorgeous being?"

Though, in the end, the albino always ended up scooting a bit farther away. He would do it inconspicuously, as if hoping the brunette wouldn't notice, who of course did, but choose not to comment on it.

Why would he comply with Roderich's wishes? Based on their conversations, Gilbert doesn't appear to like Roderich at all, or he just likes making fun of him. And Gilbert seems like one to never listen to others. So why would he do as Roderich asked?

Ah, this was all so confusing! Roderich scribbled out the sheet music he was attempting to compose in frustration. Making his own music was always a pleasure of his. He had hoped that it would rid him of all these thoughts that were occupying his head. But, alas, there was no such luck. Instead, Roderich found himself staring at a piece of paper only filled with crossed out music bars.

"Nice place you got here."

"Ah!" Roderich jumped at the voice, his papers and pens falling out of his hands. He turned swiftly over to the source of the voice only to be greeted with the sight of Gilbert leaning lazily against the door frame of the practice room on what Roderich had dubbed his, "Good leg".

The brunette put a hand over his racing heart, more than a bit startled. But, now was not the time to worry about that. Gilbert wasn't supposed to be here! He could get them both in massive trouble. "What do you think you are doing! What would happen if some of the servants were to see you, or worse my mother?"

Gilbert was doing a fine job of ignoring the brunettes raging questions as he continued to walk, or limp would be more appropriate, into the room. His eyes seemed to be taking in all that's around him. "Geez, this one room is bigger than my old house in Berlin."

Roderich now was standing and began striding towards the albino. He placed a hand on his back, trying to gently steer him in the direction of the doorway, but there was no such luck. Despite the fact that he was rather thin, Gilbert was stronger than he looked. Eventually, the brunette began to push with his entire body, but Gilbert didn't move one bit.

"Get out now, before you get me into trouble!" Roderich was trying to keep his voice low, fearful that a servant might hear him.

"But I got so bored in that barn! And your mom left a while ago, I saw her leave in a car. So, what's the big deal? Plus, I could see you all by yourself through the window so I figured I'd bother you."

Roderich was still trying to literally push the albino, and was jabbing his elbow into his back. It soon reached the point where he was using his entire body weight. Despite the fact that Roderich was putting in quite a bit of effort to make Gilbert move, said person was able to push back easily with hardly any effort. It was a bit embarrassing to admit, but Roderich was already a bit tired from all the physical activity. His breathing was beginning to become laborious, and he could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest.

He had to stop now. He was beginning to feel nauseous. He couldn't risk having an attack while his mother, who had gone out to the city for work, was away. He quickly stepped away from Gilbert, and stumbled his way, rather ungraciously, over to his piano bench. Roderich plopped down and, once again, put a hand on his chest to try and slow down his heart which was now racing. His breathing was ragged and fast, and all Roderich could do was try to calm himself down by trying to slow his breathing. The fear was beginning to settle in Roderich's stomach, for this feeling of pressure on his chest was all too familiar.

Gilbert, on the other hand, was staring down at him with worrying and confusion. What the hell was wrong with him? Why did it look like the brunette was having a heart attack? It wasn't anything he did was it? Gilbert didn't know if he could live with the guilt.

The albino stumbled towards the brunette a bit, worried that he might make the situation at hand worse. "H-Hey, you alright?" Gilbert didn't know what to do; he had never really been in a situation like this. Let's just say that dealing with these kinds of issues wasn't his forte.

And too his horror, Roderich shook his head no. "G-Get…Elizaveta." Roderich had managed to say weakly in between his breaths, which were now becoming even more laborious as the seconds passed by. It was said so quietly that Gilbert almost didn't hear it.

"But I though you didn't want me be to be seen-"Gilbert stopped as Roderich looked up at him in pain, his violet eye pleading for help.

No more words needed to be said. Gilbert left the room and began going down the corridors of the mansion as fast as his bad leg would allow him. Under different conditions, Gilbert would probably take in the amazing architecture of the mansion, and the beautiful paintings that lined the hallways. But, now was not the time for that.

He began to call for the maid, but there wasn't a sight of anyone. Where the hell was everyone?

He quickly made his way up the grand staircase, with a bit of trouble. Pain was starting to shoot up his bad leg, obviously not appreciating all the sudden and harsh movement, but the albino ignored it. He had more important things to worry about. "Elizaveta!" Gilbert called again. The panic in him was rising, knowing that the longer he took, the worse Roderich was going to get.

Luckily, the maid popped her head out of an open door. She was quite surprised to see the albino, and was wondering if he broke his way into the house. "What are you doing? What if someone else heard-"

There was no time to explain himself. "Get to the piano room! Roderich needs help. He…he…I don't know, it looks like he's having a heart attack."

The color drained from Elizaveta's face the second the words had left Gilbert's mouth. A quite, "Oh, no." was heard as she dropped the laundry she was carrying on the floor and bolted down the hallway and practically flew down the stair case.

All Gilbert could do, was limp after her as fast as he could. The maid made a stop at a door, and opened it so harshly that it almost fell of the hinges. For what Gilbert could see, he would have to guess it's the kitchen. "Antonio, call Dr. Vargas and tell him to get over here, now!"

The lass didn't even wait for a response. She held her skirt up a bit as she ran, and Gilbert couldn't help feel bad for her since her shoes looked like they were making the task difficult. Though, to be fair, he too wasn't fairing that well. But they both had to tough it out.

Elizaveta was determined. She ran until she finally arrived to the music room, with Gilbert shortly arriving shorting behind her. What they saw caused them both to gasp in horror.

Roderich's face was a pale blue. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he clutched his throat. He looked at them as if he was pleading for them to just do _something_ to make the pain go away. Though his mouth was open, no sound came out, as if he was screaming silently.

Gilbert had no idea what to do. All he could do is look at the scene in panic. He felt helpless, knowing that he couldn't really help the suffering man in front of him. However, it should be noted that not once had it crossed the albino's mind that this was Roderich, whom he found irritating, sheltered, and ignorant about the world around him. All Gilbert cared about was making sure he didn't die.

Fortunately, Elizaveta seemed to know exactly what to do. She quickly walked over to her young master, and with obvious practice, she hit his back with the palm of her hand hard.

The brunette let out a single shaky breath as more tears continued to flow down his cheeks. Gilbert stared in confusion. What was Elizaveta doing? It was obvious Roderich couldn't breathe, so why wasn't she applying the proper technique? The albino was brought out of his panic as he saw that the person he had gone to for help didn't really know what to do. However, now that Gilbert could clearly see the problem, he knew exactly what to do.

Stepping forward, Gilbert said, "I know what to do, get him on the floor and-"

Elizaveta screamed, "No! Just stay away! I know what to do!"

The maid continued the strike her master's back, each time it caused him to let out a breath, which sounded more like gasps of pain to the albino. How many times has the maid done this technique? Obviously a lot, judging how she didn't even have to think before she acted. And that's what worried the albino. This technique wasn't helping Roderich, it was just keeping him alive.

The minutes continued to pass by of the same pattern of Elizaveta slapping Roderich's back with the heel of her hand, which would only give him one breath each time. Gilbert had to look away eventually, with a dirty hand covering his mouth, unable to bear the sight in front of him.

He couldn't take it anymore. He had to do something. While he did find Roderich to be annoying, Gilbert never liked to see someone in pain, nor would he wish that kind of suffering onto them. But, Gilbert knew that he was capable of stopping the pain. "Just stop and let me-"

Gilbert wasn't able to finish his sentence as Elizaveta delivered a blow that was a bit harder. Immediately, Roderich was able to breathe deeply and leaned forward as he fell into a coughing fit. Elizaveta visibly relaxed, glad that her friend was now able to actually breathe on his own.

The tears continued to stream down Roderich's face as he tried to compose himself. His maid was now rubbing gentle circles on his back as his body shook. The color had returned to his face, but he was almost a deathly pale now, looking a bit like Gilbert. The Austrian had broken out into a cold sweat and as Gilbert stumbled up to Roderich and rested a hand on his shoulder, he could tell that his skin was now cold and clammy. Roderich was visibly shaking, almost as if he was in freezing temperatures, and he had wrapped his arms around himself, which reminded Gilbert of a scared child.

Antonio rushed into the room at that moment, looking disheveled and worried. "I called the doctor and Ms. Edelstein! She said she is coming home immediately. Is Roderich okay?" The Spaniard was eyeing his young master, nervous to approach him, in fear that he will just make the situation worse.

Elizaveta looked up and gave a small, sad smile. "Everything is fine, now." She continued to rub Roderich's back in a way a mother would, as the young master worked to even his breathing.

Gilbert was now sitting next to Roderich, not really sure what to do now. Carefully, he leaned down so he could whisper in his ear, "Sorry if that was my fault." Gilbert didn't know exactly what had just happened, or why, but for some reason, he felt like part of it was his fault.

The albino could see the brunette look at him in confusion from the corner of his eyes, but Roderich choose not to reply.

With a warm tone, Elizaveta began to speak softly to her friend. "Roderich, let's get you upstairs, okay? Dr. Vargas is going to be here soon."

Silently, Roderich nodded his head, though his vision was a bit blurred, and allowed his maid to help him stand, as he took shaky steps out of the music room. The young master was heavily leaning on his servant, who was able to easily support his weight, despite the height difference.

Gilbert started limping after the pair, but Antonio put a tan hand on his should, and tilted his head in the direction of the hallway. All the other servants were now out of their hiding places, and were looking at their young master with worry. Gilbert couldn't go out now, without the risk of getting caught.

Quietly, the Spaniard whispered to his taller companion, "We'll just stay in here for a little bit. They will go back to work soon, and then we can go and make sure he's alright." Antonio's tone lacked his usually cheerfulness, which only amplified how serious of a situation they had just gone through.

With a sigh, Gilbert sat back down onto the piano bench with Antonio. For a while, the two said nothing. Both were just replaying the events that just took place in their head over and over again. The albino was just glad that was over, and he was grateful that everything was fine now. But, one thing was still plaguing his mind. Finally, Gilbert spoke up.

"So, you want to tell what the hell that was all about?"

XXX

"Are you all set now?"

Elizaveta finished tucking Roderich into his bed. He was changed into his more comfortable night clothes, and the young master looked exhausted.

"I-I'm fine now." Roderich replied, his voice still shaky from the events that had just taken place. It was clear that he was still frightened by his episode, but was trying not to show it. After all, it wasn't as if it was the first time this has happened to him. But, it was something he could never imagine getting use to.

Roderich hated it whenever he did end up having an attack. The feeling of helplessness as he sat there, unable to breath, was something that always caused him to become cold with fear, despite the number of times it has happened to him before. Not to mention the pain that consumes him as each second that passes without being able to take in a single breath, and only feel the pressure on his chest and the desperation for oxygen in his lungs increase every moment.

The young master loathed the fact that he was born with this weak body, that wouldn't allow him to do any sort of physical activity without the threat of death. What he would give to be like everyone else, who could do any sort of exercise without worrying about their heart stopping.

Roderich let out a tired sigh, as Elizaveta sat on the edge of the bed, and began to gently run her fingers through his hair. She could tell that her friend wanted nothing more than to roll over and get some rest, but that couldn't be done until after the doc tor came. "Just stay up a little while longer. Once the doctor leaves, you can go right to sleep."

Roderich nodded rested his head against the head board against his bed. He had to sit up, in fear that if he didn't he would drift right of the sleep. The male slowly closed his eyes as he relished the feeling of his friend's soft and gently fingers going through his hair, and listened as she lightly hummed a song that was probably from Hungary, her home country.

The male let out a shiver. His attacks always left him feeling cold. Elizaveta noticed, of course, and wrapped her free hand around her friend, as she started to slowly rub his arm that was farther away from her. Her body was pressed against his, in a hope that the friction from her hand and her body heat would help warm him up.

The lass placed a chaste kiss on top of the male's head, and Roderich couldn't help but smile. His friend was trying so hard to make him feel less miserable. How could he not appreciate her efforts?

Suddenly, the door burst opened, causing the two occupants on the bed to jump, as a rather distressed looking man ran into the room, almost tripping over his own two feet.

"Roderich, I'm here! Don't worry, I brought all the necessary equipment and-"

The man, who was Roderich's doctor, continued to ramble on like this for quite some time. Said doctor had a very distinct Italian accent, and had soft red hair, with a single curl off the side that was somewhat similar to Roderich's.

Elizaveta put her hand up to stop the fretting doctor. "I think we get the point now, Feliciano dear. Can we actually start the check-up now? Roderich is rather tired, and in need of some rest."

Dr. Vargas, or Feliciano as he preferred to be called, seem to realize he was rambling again, and bowed his head in apology. "Right! Sorry, I just got so scared when Antonio called me! He sounded like someone who had missed dinner time! And then I-"Feliciano continued to talk as he approached the bed.

Elizaveta rose from her position on the bed and gave a little wink to her friend and a wave of goodbye to the doctor before silently leaving the room.

Great, now Roderich was all alone with the talkative Italian. It's not that the Austrian didn't like his rather young doctor. Feliciano has helped Roderich quite a number of times throughout the years. It's just that he is so animated in everything he does that it can be tiring just to be in his company.

Roderich was brought out of his thoughts as his doctor plopped down on the bed and giggled. "Hi Roderich! How are you feeling?"

The Austrian resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the childish behavior. Honestly, he has no idea why someone like Feliciano would want to be a doctor. He is always going on about cooking and painting, so Roderich could not understand why he does not go into one of those kinds of professions. Perhaps it is because of better pay?

"Well, at the moment, I am not feeling all that exceptionally well. Then again, you wouldn't have been called if I was feeling healthy, now would you?"

Feliciano gave an enthusiastic nod as he put his black bag on his lap and began to rummage through it. "You're right! You always think of everything! So, what happened? Was there something really scary that you had to run away from and your heart gave out?"

Roderich had to raise an eyebrow out that question. He honestly wondered if he doctor thought he had a life of an adventurer, considering some of the questions he asks are rather odd. "Um…no. What happened was-"

The door slammed open for the second time that day as a distraught Antonio flung himself into the room, followed by a worried looking Gilbert.

"Roderich are you okay? You looked terrible before, and I just wanted to make sure that nothing had-"

It was the Austrian's turn to put his hand up to signal for silence. "Antonio, please calm down, before you cause me to have another attack."

Instantly, Antonio covered his mouth with his hand, as if he feared that his voice alone would be enough to put his young master's health in danger.

Gilbert, on the other hand, was more focused on Roderich's well-being than anything else. "So you're not going to die?"

Roderich had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at the stupid question. "No, _Gilbert_, I'm not going to be dying anytime soon. Sorry to disappoint you."

Antonio clapped his hands together, why he did that was a mystery to Roderich. "Hi Feli! You look well!"

Antonio seemed to be even more friendly than usual when the happy doctor was around. Roderich suspected it was because the two were somewhat similar in behavior. "Hi Toni! Thanks, by the way! I have been so happy lately because one of my patients just gave birth!"

The Spaniard's eyes widened at that, clearly the news of babies excited him. After all, it was no secret that the tall tan man wanted to be a father. "Really? Wow, how exciting! Well, I have to go back to work. Mrs. Edelstein will be home soon after all. Feel better Roderich. And bye bye Feli!"

"Bye bye Antonio! It was nice seeing you!" Feliciano waved enthusiastically, before he resumed looking for whatever he needed in that bag of his.

Gilbert began to limp forwards, until he was on the right side of bed, which was the side Roderich wasn't on. Roderich had to resist the urge to gasp in horror as Gilbert sat down on the bed in all of his filthiness. Sure, he had been courteous enough to take his disgusting boots off, but he still smelled foul, and now that smell was going to get on his bed!

"Gilbert, what do you think you are doing?"

The albino waved his hand in a lazy manner. "Piss off, prick. My leg is bothering me, so I need to rest it. All that running around is not good for it, ya know?"

"Hello, I'm Dr. Vargas. But I don't like being called that because it makes me sound old. So call me Feliciano, okay?" Feliciano was practically lying across Roderich's lap, who was less than pleased at this, in order to properly face Gilbert for a hand shake.

Gilbert smirked and shook the much smaller and cleaner hand firmly. "Hey kid. Call me Gilbert."

With a small, but happy, nod, Feliciano took a stethoscope, and returned his attention to his patient. "Alright, Roderich, I need to you take big breaths for me now."

Said brunette did as he was told, while his small doctor pressed the cool metal of the tool to his chest, and later the brunette's back. But, Roderich was more interested in looking over at the albino who was now lying in _his _bed, where he didn't belong. "Gilbert, why are you even up here? I thought I made it clear you belong in the barn?"

The albino merely shrugged. "Hey, someone has to make sure you're okay."

Roderich bristled at that comment. "I assure you, I am in perfectly capable hands."

Before an argument broke out, the tan Italian intervened with a question. "You never told me what happened, Roderich. It's not good to keep secrets from your doctor, you know." There was a slight teasing tone in his voice, and Feliciano was still smiling while he was saying this. In a way, it almost reminded Roderich of a child who was trying to appear mature.

Roderich sighed, not really wanting to relive the event that had just taken place down stairs. "I was working on a piece in the piano room, when he" The brunette tilted his head toward Gilbert, "came in. I tried to get him to leave, but he wouldn't. I was already stressed as it was, and I suppose the added physical activity of trying to push him out didn't sit well with my heart."

Gilbert chose to intervene with his own question. "Oh yeah, Antonio told me about all your medical issues. How come you never told me? We've known each other for, what three months now?"

The Austrian couldn't help but roll his eyes at that. "Three weeks to be more precise. And I don't think that it is any of your business to begin with. Antonio shouldn't be telling you about my personal information."

Meanwhile, Feliciano was biting his lip in deep thought. Apparently, he failed to notice the bickering duo, or was just blocking them out. Suddenly he spoke out. "I want to feel your heart beat again."

That unnerved the young master. Was there something wrong? Why did the usually happy doctor seem so worried all of the sudden?

The doctor began to reexamine his patient, when all the sudden, a shrill female voice could be heard throughout the mansion.

"Roderich, my son, are you okay?"

The brunette could feel his heart sink for he knew exactly who that voice belonged to, his mother. Quickly, he turned to Gilbert a said, "Quick, get into the bathroom." If Gilbert was seen now, then all hell would break lose, and who knows what measures an over protective mother might take to protect her son?

The albino didn't need to be told twice. He hobbled away into the bathroom, and shut the door behind him to be out of sight. Just as Gilbert closed the door, his mother ran into the room and practically pushed Feliciano out of the way, in order to reach her only son.

The worried mother wrapped her arms around her son, so that his face was resting against her bosom. There were tears coming out of her eyes, and she laid several kisses on top of her son's head, who could only sit there and take the onslaught of unwanted affection.

"I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have left you all alone! It's okay now, dear. I'm here. It's okay."

Feliciano was looking back between the bathroom door and Roderich in obvious confusion as to why Gilbert had to be hidden away. Roderich just prayed that his doctor would take a hint and not say anything that could get them into trouble.

Suddenly, realization seemed to hit Feliciano like a bag of bricks and he let out a quite gasp and said, "Oh, I get it now."

This took Mrs. Edelstein's attention away from her son. "You get what?"

Feliciano just waved his hands in front of him, as if hoping that it would take her attention away from what he just said. "Oh, nothing, nothing at all!"

Roderich rolled his eyes at his doctor's attempt to be convincing. But, never the less, his mother seemed to buy it at least. Perhaps she was just too concerned with her son's health to really care?

Turning her attention back to her son, she began to question him. "Roderich, what on Earth happened? You didn't go outside, did you?"

There was an edge in her tone at her last question. Oh, he could only imagine how much trouble he would be in if he had been outside when the attack happened. "No, mother, I'm sorry for frightening you. I was trying to compose music, you see. I wasn't fairing too well with it, though. I suppose I let my frustration and stress get the better of me."

The brunette made sure to give a sharp look at his doctor, as if to silently tell him to accept this lie. Luckily, Feliciano gave a small nod of understanding, which helped lessen Roderich's worries.

The mother looked at her son with pity and worry. "Oh dear" she whispered as she placed a hand on her heart.

Feliciano cleared his throat, to get the mistress's attention. "His heart is getting weaker, I'm afraid. Its pulse isn't as strong. I can't guarantee it will get better. Roderich, be more careful from now on."

Roderich nodded. "Of course, Feliciano." Of course this information unnerved him. His heart was already weak, but now it was getting worse? What could that entail for his future?

His mother, as expected, didn't take this news well either. "W-what do you mean it's getting weaker? Isn't there anything I can do?" More tears were forming, as worse case scenarios were popping in her head. Her son; dying in his sleep, his heart giving out on him, all at the young age of 25. It was all a mother's worse nightmare.

Feliciano was having trouble looking into the sad eyes of the mistress. He hated giving bad news, but then again, it comes with the job, doesn't it. "His heart has been pumping of twenty-five years, ma'am. That alone is enough to give it trouble, but then add the fact that there is added stress in day to day life, and his heart will be put under an enormous amount of pressure that it might not be able to take."

It was as if this news was enough to shock the mistress into silence. She just stared at her son, tears falling down her cheeks, as if imagining that this was the last moment she will ever have with him. "Is…Is there anything we can do?" she whispered.

Roderich didn't like to see his mother so upset over him. While her over protective nature can be irritating, he knew she did it because she loved and cared for him. He wished he could make her smile. He gently laid his own hand across hers, and gave a gentle, reassuring squeeze. "It's all right mother. I'm going to be fine."

Feliciano offered a small smile, trying to cheer the two up, although he knew that was impossible. "Just keep doing what you have been doing; avoid stressful situations and physical activity."

The red head could tell that there was nothing more for him to do. And with that, the doctor collected his things, and wished the pair of mother and son good bye, before leaving.

His mother sat with Roderich for a while. She couldn't help but worry for her son's well-being. The thought of losing her only child because of his heart was enough to break her's. She kneeled by the bed and rubbed her son's back, as he began to drift off into sleep. She whispered, "It's going to be fine" over and over again. Though, one could never be sure if she was trying to comfort her son, or rather herself. Once she thought that Roderich was off in dream land, she placed a soft kiss on her son's temple and quietly walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Gilbert waited for a few moments before he stepped out of the bathroom. He looked over at the young master, who turned out to be only half asleep. "She's not that bad, your mother I mean. I can tell she cares about you."

Roderich looked at Gilbert with tired eyes, and half his face pressed into the fluffy pillow, and gave a small smile. "She is a good mother. She just gets over protective at times."

Suddenly, the same voice that was just speaking to her son in sweet tones was now screaming throughout the manor.

"It was your job to look after him, and you left him all alone!"

Roderich's eyes snapped open and he sat up, obviously a bit startled from the sudden yelling. The young master knew exactly what was happening. She was taking out her anger on one of the poor servants who were nice enough to give him some form of freedom, no matter how little it was.

"But, my dear, he said he wanted some alone time! I was just doing as I was told!"

Roderich knew that voice as well. It was Francis, one of the male servants. It was his turn to watch the young master today, to make sure he didn't do anything too dangerous. Now, Roderich could imagine he was regretting his actions.

"Are you trying to blame my son for this? He almost died because you didn't do your job!"

Roderich couldn't help but feel guilty. While Francis was annoying, and a bit lecherous, he didn't do anything to deserve having his ear chewed off by his mother. But, then again, there is no creature quite like a mother bear trying to protect her cubs.

Gilbert let out a low whistle. "Wow, I take back what I said. Your mom's kind of a bitch."

Roderich was too worn out by the day's events to care about the foul language. The young master began to rub his temple, hoping that all of this will just blow over quickly.

"That's it, you're fired! Pack your bags and get out of here, this instant! Besides, I shouldn't be having French servants right now; it's bad for my image."

Now that confused Roderich. What did she mean they shouldn't have French servants? Did something happen with the French? Roderich wouldn't know, he was often cut off from outside world information.

Mistress Edelstein could be heard stalking through the halls, her heels clacking against the hard floor. "Now I'm going to have to find another servant. Ugh, all that paper work and-"

Gilbert brightened as soon as he heard that. Though why, Roderich had no idea. Suddenly, he was seated on top of Roderich's bed again, and was, once again, getting too close for comfort.

"Hey, you should tell her to hire me!"

Gilbert sounded really excited now. Though, the brunette was less than thrilled with the idea. "Why would I do that? Have you ever even worked as a servant before?"

The albino shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "Hey, I'm a fast learner."

Roderich, now sitting up, crossed his arms and gave Gilbert a hard look. "And why should I do that? What will I gain by doing such a thing?"

Gilbert rolled his eyes, and began to list off reasons while counting with his finger. "Well, first, I won't have to live in the barn anymore. Second, I will be working for my keep. Third, you wouldn't have to hide me anymore. Fourth, I could actually bathe. Fifth-"

Roderich put his hands up to silence the albino. "All right, all right, fine. I will see what I can do. But we are going to have to make you look presentable first. And I don't know if she will hire you with that limp of yours."

Gilbert didn't seem to care as he smiled and did a little victory dance, which Roderich had to resist laughing at.

Oh, why did he continue to help this strange man? While the day could be described as melancholy at best, Gilbert's presence did make him a bit happier. But, of course, Roderich would never admit that to anyone.

XXX

There you have it! Please, feedback is always appreciated.

Thank you so much for the reviews I have been getting! I am very pleased that people seem to like my story!

Again, I do not own Hetalia.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Well, you certainly clean up nicely. Though, I just wish there was something we could do about that hair of yours…"

Gilbert stepped out of Roderich's bathroom with an air of confidence, while the brunette smiled appreciatively at the now clean man. Even with his obvious limp, it looked like the albino was striding out of the room. His hair was no longer matted, though it still stuck up oddly but that most likely wasn't going to change, and his skin looked much healthier now.

Today was the day of the job interview. To say that Roderich was nervous was a bit of an understatement. Everything had to go perfectly! Luckily, the young master was able to forge a job applicant into his mother's pile of possible new servants. Although, making the actual document itself was a bit of a task, since the information Roderich did have on Gilbert was limited. Thus, the brunette was forced to…improvise a bit, since he had a suspicion that his albino guest would not be willing to give up a lot of personal details.

But, none the less, the task was accomplished. Now, Roderich was making sure the Gilbert was going to look presentable for his interview, and not to mention give him a few pointers, so to speak.

"What's wrong with my hair?" Gilbert looked genuinely confused at this, as if he didn't notice the way it oddly stuck out in certain places, not to mention the color itself was bound to turn heads.

"Well, to start with, it seems that no matter what, it always looks messy! Almost as if you just crawled out of bed!" Roderich walked forward till he was standing directly in front of the slightly taller man. The brunette was immediately thankful for sending Antonio out to the city to buy proper clothes. Gilbert's previous cloths were in such poor shape that they had to be thrown away!

Roderich couldn't help but admire the way the new suit looked on Gilbert. It was a simple piece, nothing too extravagant. The trousers and jacket were black, and Gilbert was very insistent on keeping said jacket open. A navy blue tie was also added in, which Roderich was now fixing, as the albino had tied it wrong.

"It's just part of my charm. And at least I don't have one of those silly curls sticking up in an odd place."

The brunette couldn't help but become flushed with embarrassment at that. He never was fond of his single curl that would never stay flat, no matter how hard he tried. "D-Don't make fun of it! It was just something I was born with."

Gilbert merely made an, "mh-hm" sound in response. The albino tilted his head down a bit to look at the brunette, just as he finished fixing the tie.

Stepping back with an air of pride, Roderich admired his handiwork. He had to admit, Gilbert did look much better. With all that dirt and grime off of him, Roderich would dare say that Gilbert could be classified as handsome. Of course, the brunette would never say that out loud.

Gilbert also noticed his improved looks, as he glanced at himself in the long mirror located by the wardrobe. "Heh, not bad. I say I look pretty sexy right now, don't you think?"

Roderich had to scoff at that while he crossed his arms. "Would you stop being so arrogant, it is rather unbecoming."

Suddenly, the air in the room became a bit more serious as Gilbert's visage lost its usual smile. It was clear that he was worried as well. Perhaps he was just as nervous as Roderich, but just better at hiding it?

"Do…Do you think I'll do alright?"

Roderich had never heard his friend sound so nervous before. Though, the brunette could understand the reason that said nerves are there. Gilbert doesn't exactly have a lot going for him, if the truth were to be told. So why would Roderich want to have him working at the mansion?

In all honesty, Roderich would rather have the albino, whom he had known for quite a while now, then some random stranger. It's the servants' job to look after him. To have someone he just met to be constantly keeping an eye on him would be unsettling. At least with Gilbert, he is comfortable. Plus, it was better to have someone who treated him like a person, rather than someone who treated him as if he was a glass doll.

The brunette smile, and placed a hand that was supposed to be reassuring on the slightly taller male's shoulder. "Just try not to say anything stupid, alright? Don't disagree with her, and when she starts talking about me, act like I am more important than anything in the world. That will earn you some brownie points with her." Roderich has seen many past job interviews in the past, so he has a pretty good idea of what his mother likes and dislikes in a worker.

"So…just smile and agree with everything she says. And make sure to treat you like you're the next baby Jesus?"

Roderich's smile faltered at that. "That's a…odd way to put it. Maybe not to that extreme, but yes, that is what you are going for."

Gilbert gave a shrug. "Sound easy enough. I just have to be an ass-kisser."

Roderich's face hardened. "Gilbert, will you please take this seriously, I don't want you to-"

"Yeah, yeah" The albino interrupted as he began to walk away from the mirror and towards the door, "Don't worry about it, I'm just messing with you."

Before the albino could reach the door, Roderich beat him to it and held it open to him. Of course, the brunette couldn't miss the look of agitation directed at him. "Excuse me for trying to be polite."

"You didn't just do that because of my leg, did you?"

Now that question surprised Roderich. It almost came out of nowhere. "Of course not, it's just nice to be polite, something which seems to be foreign to you."

Thankfully, the playful smirk returned on Gilbert's face, as the pair walked out of the room, and down the hall. "Good, wouldn't want you to think I'm some poor cripple or something."

Roderich couldn't help but smile and shake his head. "Trust me; the thought has not once crossed my mind. Now, lets us get a move on. We need to get you to the front door for your interview."

Nodding, the two made their way downstairs, carefully, in fear that someone might see them. They were able to keep the albino's presence a secret for this long, and it be a shame if they were found out now.

Luckily, Roderich had managed to easily sneak his companion to the back door, and it is there that the two parted ways. Gilbert made his way easily to the front of the mansion, and now stood in front of the large, mahogany front doors.

Yes, Gilbert was a bit nervous. After all, job interviews were never exactly his forte. But, just imagine if he is able to pull this off. Having a stable job, and a nice place to live in? In the economy that seems to be plaguing Europe, it was almost too good to be true. Plus, he can tell that Roderich wants him to have the job too.

Gilbert can't help but feel bad for the poor guy. Sure, he is unfairly rich, while the rest of Europe suffers. But, to basically be a prisoner in your own home is something that Gilbert would probably detest, if he were ever put into the same situation.

That's another reason why he has to get this job. He wants to see the aristocrat be happier. When Gilbert watches him, he just looks so miserable. And yet, when the albino is in his presence, there seems to be a fire that lights inside the brunette. And it excites Gilbert to see it. Of course, he could never tell this to Roderich. He would look like a total sissy. But, that's alright. He will keep these strange thoughts happily to himself.

With a final sigh, Gilbert raised his pale hand, and gave the wooden doors a firm knock. There was no backing out of this now.

XXX

"It says here that you have no previous work experience as a servant."

Gilbert was now sitting across the notorious Mistress Edelstein. They were residing in the living room, across from one another. The way the women would look at the male would send shivers down his spine. It was almost as if she was judging every single detail about him.

Of course, he was working hard to impress her. He pretended to be astounded by the expansive and elaborate appearance of the room they were now residing in, despite the fact that he has seen it before. He was sitting up straight, crossed his legs neatly, and gave a small and polite smile.

"No, I do not. However, I am able to pick up on things fast, so I don't think it will be much of an issue."

The mistress was staring at his white hair and red eyes, almost in disgust. Gilbert couldn't imagine why though. Sure, albinism wasn't exactly common, but was that any reason to treat him like dirt?

"And you're from…Germany?" She questioned while going through the various papers, unaware that her own son had written them. Of course, Roderich was careful with it, and had purposefully made the hand writing a bit messy, in order to avoid suspicion.

Gilbert gave a small nod. "I was born in Berlin. After the Great War, I came over to Austria."

The long-haired lass looked up from her papers. "And, why do you want a job here? Why not one back in your homeland?"

Now that question caused Gilbert to be taken a bit back. So personal! He doesn't exactly see why it matters. However, he knew he couldn't say this. If he did, all of his chances would be shot to hell. "Well, I'm sure that you are aware that the economy isn't the best right now. Germany is struggling, as well as Austria."

The women tilted her head a bit at this. "It is? Why, I never noticed."

This caused Gilbert to grit his teeth. Were these people really this ignorant about the world around them? How could they not know how families are struggling just to put bread on the table? This is why he never really liked the rich. Although, he had to make a bit of an exception for Roderich. It wasn't really his fault after all. Hell, he was practically cut off from the rest of the world. But this women, whom he has seen leave her luxurious home plenty of times, should have no excuse.

But, he kept all of this to himself. Ignoring the urge to get angry, he continued answering the question, though his smile was beginning to thin. "Yes. It is hard to find a job today. And when I saw that you were hiring, I knew I had to take up on the opportunity. The chance to be able to get good work in today's world is a lucky one."

The mistress intertwined her fingers and rested her elbows on the table in front of her, still giving the albino a hard stare. "Pardon my rudeness, but I can't help but notice that you have a limp. Will that affect your ability to work?"

Geez, these people sure don't beat around the bush, do they? "I don't think it will be much of an issue, ma'am. My leg has pretty much always been like this, so it's not like it will bother me or anything. I know how to work around it."

The lady gave a slow nod. "And how did your leg become injured?"

For the second time, Gilbert was taken back. "Excuse me?"

She acted as if she had said nothing wrong at all. Doesn't she understand that there are limits to what you can ask in a job interview? "I said, how did your leg become like that? I need to make sure that you're not some kind of delinquent, and became crippled because of some crime you committed."

Gilbert didn't know what to say. His body tensed up, and memories came forth. Memories that he wanted to only forget. He had to make up a lie. He wanted to leave everything behind him. Bringing up the past would only bring pain. "W-Well, you see, it was…" Gilbert couldn't fake this anymore. The smile was now gone from his pale lips, and he returned the mistress's cold look with one of his own. "Look, I can't tell you exactly what happened. I don't feel comfortable sharing that. But, I can assure you that I am no criminal, and you should have no fear over something like that. But, what happened is my own personal business."

"I see, a secretive man," the way she said that grated Gilbert nerves, "Alright then, then if you were to be hired, you should know about the most important aspect of the job; my son, Roderich."

Here we go. This was the part that Gilbert could not afford to ruin. He sat up, and pretended to look interested.

A sigh escaped the women's fair lips and Gilbert couldn't help but notice the worry that was in her violet eyes.

"My son is a perfect boy," Gilbert internally scoffed at that. The man was twenty-five! And here she was referring to him as a boy! None the less, the mother continued. "He does well in everything he does, and I am very proud of him. Unfortunately, he was born with…less fortunate genes. It was from his father's side, you see. He has a weak heart, his skin is very sensitive, he is more vulnerable to germs, any form of physical and mental strain is dangerous for him, and…"

God, the list kept going on and on. Based on what his mother was saying; Roderich was about as fragile as a glass doll. Antonio only said that he had a weak heart! Not that he would break upon contact! But, Gilbert had to keep his mouth shut. Instead, he put on a face of fake concern.

"Wow, it must be difficult for him. His life is constantly at risk."

The mother nodded. "Indeed. That is why, if you get the job, you are not to allow him to go outside, or to let him do anything dangerous. He may get frustrated, but it's for his own good. Also, the servants will take turns watching him, although it's mainly the maid, Elizaveta's job."

Gilbert let himself smile. "Don't worry, ma'am. If you privilege me with this job, you can have my word that your son will be in good hands."

This had made the women smile, as she leaned back a bit in her seat and crossed her arms. "Even though you do seem a bit inexperience, you certainly seem to be capable. You seem like you have a good head on your shoulders." A finger was put to her mouth, as she went into what seemed like intense thought. "You know what; I'm going to hire you."

This instantly caused Gilbert to perk up. "Really?!"

She shrugged nonchalantly. "Sure. I don't want to put too much time into finding a new servant right now. I'm very busy. However, know this, if you ever put my son into any danger, or harm in in any way, I won't hesitate to throw you out into the streets."

"Uh…Don't worry ma'am, you have my word that I won't harm him." Geez this lady could be frightening. You don't go around messing with overprotective moms.

"Good. I'll have Elizaveta show you the manor and explain the work to you."

She called for the maid, who came in the room hurriedly. After Mistress Edelstein explained that Gilbert would be a new worker, she instructed the maid to show him about.

The pair of servants walked together down the hallways, waiting to get out of earshot. Once they were sure that it was safe to talk, Elizaveta looked over at her albino co-worker. "Congratulations" she said dryly.

A mischievous smirk easily found a way onto Gilbert's face. "What's wrong? Not happy that I get to stick around now?"

Elizaveta pouted. "No, it's because your company is both irritating and exhausting."

Gilbert shrugged. "Roderich likes me enough if he wanted me to stay."

"No, I would just rather have you in here, working, than staying in that disgusting barn."

Roderich was leaning against the wall, and now walked up to meet his two companions. Stepping in front of the albino, the brunette put out his hand for a shake. "Well done on getting the job. I was watching the interview, you did pretty well actually."

Gilbert looked down at the hand being offered to him. He couldn't help but dwell on the Mistress's words about how breakable and fragile the man in front of him was. Without thinking, the albino put both of his hands up, and with little effort, pushed Roderich in the chest, and watched him fall to the ground.

"Roderich!" Elizaveta exclaimed as she knelt down beside her young master, who had landed on his bottom. Sitting up on his elbows, he looked up at the standing man in anger. "What did you do that for?!"

Despite the brunette's anger, Gilbert on cocked an eyebrow. "So, you're not in any immediate danger and I didn't just cause every bone in your body to break?"

Confused eyes looked up, only to be staring into the ruby ones looking down on him. As Roderich processed Gilbert's words, understanding appeared in his violet eyes, and he couldn't help but chuckle at the ridiculousness of this entire situation.

"So, you're referring to the part where she went into grave detail about my poor health?"

Elizaveta helped Roderich stand, and could only stare back and forth between the two men, not really fully understanding the situation.

Gilbert, on the other hand, just put his hands on his hips and smiled. "Yes! My God, she made it sound as if you're gonna die tomorrow!"

Fixing his glasses, Roderich bushed himself off from the fall. "Yes, she tends to exaggerate my issues just a tad. Although, in the future, if you are trying to make a point, please use less violent methods."

"Yes, _please" _Elizaveta added. "Trust me; the Mistress will not be pleased with that kind of behavior. So, if you don't want to be fired, then I would suggest toning it down."

The albino merely shrugged. "Eh, it's no big deal. So, where am I staying?"

Turning to his maid, Roderich said, "Elizaveta, would you please show Gilbert down to the servants' corridors? When you are done explaining everything to him, get him started on his duties."

Smiling up at her friend, the lass said, "Of course."

And so, the pair of the maid and albino walked off together, while Roderich retired to his music room.

XXX

"And here is the men's room"

It was a room located in the basement, but it was surprisingly bright and well furnished. The room mainly consisted of comfortable looking beds lined up against the two of the walls, so that there was a walking space in-between the two rows right in the middle of the room. Next to every bed, there was a small dresser, designed to hold clothes and personal items.

The only occupant in the room was Antonio, who was lying in the bed on the far left, and appeared to be reading something.

Looking up from his book, a bright smile blossomed on his cheery face. "Hi, Gilbert! I see you got the job! I knew you would. Look, I moved all your things here, so you can stay in the bed next to mine!"

Limping forward, Gilbert inspected the drawer, only to find that indeed, his new clothes were neatly folded and put away, along with his notebook, which looked untouched.

"Hey, thanks buddy. Say, how come you're not upstairs and hard at work?"

"It's my day off! So, I like to spend some quite time and relax. You have to have some time to yourself every now and again, right?"

Gilbert smirked. "Amen to that."

Elizaveta took this opportunity to cut into the conversations. Clearing her throat to get the males' attention, she said, "While Antonio may have the day off, we certainly don't. You two can chit chat later, okay? Right now we have to get you started on your duties."

Turning to leave the room, the albino said, "All right, all right. Don't get your panties in a bunch now." This, of course, caused the young woman to become red with anger, but she chose not to say anything. It's just best to ignore it after all. Although, now that Gilbert is officially living in the mansion, that might be a bit harder to do. Only time can tell what was going to happen, right?

Right before he reached the door way, Gilbert turned on his heel to look back at his Spanish friend. "Hey, I'll talk to you later, okay? You can answer my questions about how things work around here. I want to be prepared for anything."

Smiling while Antonio was getting comfortable on his bed, he said, "Sure thing! We can do that over dinner. That's at 8 o'clock, by the way. It's right after Roderich and his mother eat."

"Got it. So, it's a date then."

Giggling quietly, Antonio opened his book again. "Yep, see you then!"

The albino and the maid left the room, and began to climb the stairs leading back up the main floor. Immediately, the young lady began to list of the man's duties for the day.

"All right, you're going to be taking over for Francis, since he is no longer working here. Thank God for that, I don't know how much more of his lechery I could take. Anyways, it is your turn today to keep an eye on Roderich. You don't have to constantly hover behind him. In fact, that would royally piss him off. Just sort of pop your head in every now again to make sure he is fine, and not getting into too much trouble. Also, the music room need a bit tidying up, just don't touch the instruments. Got it?"

Gilbert couldn't help but smile to himself. "So, I get to spend my day watching the pretty princess? What fun." Obviously, that last bit was some added sarcasm.

Elizaveta, however, took this comment a bit more seriously than intended. She was practically bristling with rage, and really, who could blame her? She didn't know what exactly this man's intentions are, and what if he wants to hurt her friend? Possibly in the sexual way? Elizaveta was no fool after all. She had seen the glances the albino has been casting towards her young master. They spoke of nothing but desires and arousal. She couldn't just be seeing things! This was always how it started in her romance novels, which just so happened to mostly feature two male characters.

But, she wasn't one hundred percent sure of Gilbert's attentions. So, for now, she would have to keep a careful eye on Roderich. She had to make sure that he wasn't going to be harmed by this strange man!

With a sigh, she turned to her co-worker, and said, "Look, I don't know why you seem so interested in Roderich, but know this, if you plan on hurting him, in any way, I will make you regret it. Roderich is my friend, and I will not let you violate him in anyway."

Putting his hands up, Gilbert said, "Whoa there, little lady. I don't know what you think, but I don't exactly plan on stealing his virginity or anything like that, anytime soon. I may be into men, but he isn't exactly my type." Of course, Gilbert didn't exactly have a type. Labels were so boring and he himself doesn't fit well into them. None the less, it makes his explanation easier to explain.

Raising an eyebrow, the brunette asked, "How do you know Roderich's a virgin?"

Wow, that certainly wasn't the reaction the pale man was expecting. "Wait, you're not shocked that into men. That I'm, you know…one of _them_; a disgusting, raging homosexual that disregards all of society and is a walking sin?"

Elizaveta giggled at this, which caused Gilbert to raise his eyebrows. Seriously, this woman can switch from being dangerous and lethal to bubbly and happy in a second. It's fucking creepy!

"I've known that you're gay for a while now. You mean it was supposed to be a secret?"

Okay, now the albino just wanted to scream to the heavens. This woman's nuts! "Of course it's supposed to be a secret! It's not something you want to advertise. How'd you know?"

Putting a delicate finger to her chin, the maid looked up at the ceiling in thought. "Well…let's see. It all started when I first saw you pinning Roderich against the wall of the barn. Then, the next day, I walk in and it looks like you and my dear friend were about to engage in a very passionate kiss. Ever since then, I've kind of always known."

Gilbert slumped his shoulders. Great, he didn't know that he was _this _obvious. And here he thought he was doing a marvelous job at hiding his sexuality. He might as well welcome all the hatred that comes from being a homosexual with wide open arms.

The high pitch giggling brought the albino out of his somber mood. It took him a second to realize that she was laughing at him! No one laughs at the Great Gilbert Beilschmidt.!

Elizaveta, on the other hand, remained light hearted. With a smile on her face, she playful swatted at Gilbert's shoulder. "Oh, lighten up! I won't tell anyone. Plus, it's nothing to be ashamed of! Think of all the positive's that come from homosexuality; the most forbidden, and purest of all forms of love!"

The albino took a tentative step back. "All right, you're starting to freak me out now."

"Hey, my reaction could be a lot worse. And you never answered my question; how do you know Roderich's a virgin?"

A smirk reappeared on the albino's face. Ha, this question was just too easy! Not to mention, hilarious! "Oh, come on, Elizaveta! It's so damn obvious! He's always uptight, never lets himself have any fun, and he shows no interest in any of the maids! He is such a prude! He should loosen up and have some fun every now and again."

The maid's smile faltered a bit. Sure, she didn't like listening to her friend get made fun of, but everything the albino was saying was so true that it hurt. Plus, she felt a little bad about upsetting Gilbert about his sexuality. He should be proud of it! And she knew just the way to pick up his confidence back up!

"Gilbert, can I tell you something about Roderich? I think this will make you feel better about yourself as well."

Now she had the albino's attention. He was looking at her with quite an amount of interests. With his hands on his hips, Gilbert leaned down a bit so that he was eye level with his co-worker. "I'm all ears."

With a sigh, Elizaveta began speaking. "I think that Roderich, like you, is also a homosexual." She didn't miss the look of surprise that danced across the albino's face, but she kept going. "You're right that he doesn't have an interest in women. He never has. If he does engage in a conversation with a female guest or maid, it's always platonic. The difference between you and Roderich is that I don't think he is aware of this. He doesn't realize what his heart desires. So…perhaps you being here is a good thing. You can help him discover new things about himself. Just be careful when approaching the subject. He won't respond well if you're completely forward about it."

Gilbert had to take a moment to collect himself. After a couple of seconds, he took a breath and said, "Wow…that was…not what I was suspecting. You could totally be on to something. And you basically just assigned me a mission, didn't you?"

Another giggle was let out of the maid's mouth. "You got it! It was mostly a spur of the moment type of thing, but it is the same none the less. I want Roderich to be happy, and I have been failing to make that possible for his entire life. Maybe, this is the one thing that will allow him to be at least a little more carefree."

Putting his arms around her shoulder, Gilbert and Elizaveta walked down the hallway together. "I'll try not to disappoint. And here I thought that you hated my guts."

"It's not you I hate; it's the way you act. That's just a given."

Wiggling his eyebrows a bit, Gilbert smirked and said, "It's all a part of the charm, baby."

Playfully pushing him away, the maid gave the servant a slight tap on his bottom, and ushered him forward. "Keep dreaming. Now, off to work with you!"

XXX

A final note rang out through the air as Roderich finished practicing one of Bach's pieces on the piano. Bach was a bit of a challenge for him, since the style wasn't his personal preference, but he could never be a real musician if he didn't learn how to master the most famous pieces, now would he?

Clapping rang out through the room and the brunette whipped his head around to find Gilbert leaning on the doorway and giving a round of applause.

"Damn, how come you're not out there preforming live?"

Turning his body fully to face his unexpected visitor, Roderich couldn't help but relish the praise. "Well, it probably wouldn't be good for my health. All that traveling and preforming would take quite a bit of energy. And how come you are not working?"

Walking into the room, Gilbert said, "I am working. I'm supposed to be keeping an eye on you. And clean up this room. You don't mind if I do both at the same time, do you?"

Waving a dismissive hand, Roderich turned back to the piano. "Nock yourself out."

The albino nodded, and limped over to the windows. Taking out the rage and bucket of water that he had brought with him, the servant began to easy, yet tedious task of window washing.

While Roderich pretended to be going through his sheet music, he couldn't help but keep glancing back at Gilbert. Surprisingly, he was doing quite a fine job. He wasn't rushing through the work, as the brunette had expected him to do, but rather he was taking his time. The glass was shining by the time he had finished one of the window panels. This was most surprising to Roderich.

"I never would have thought that you would be such a careful and hard worker."

Looking down at the seated brunette, Gilbert smiled. "Hey, it's my first day on the job. I can't afford to fuck it all up, can I?"

Sticking his nose up in the air, the young master dryly replied. "Your work may be fine, but your language still is foul."

"Think of it as a personality quirk."

Truth of the matter was, Gilbert was too busy thinking of his conversation with Elizaveta. How was he going to make Roderich find out about his sexuality? And be subtle about? He was use to just getting straight down to business, but now he was going to have to beat around the bush. This was going to be difficult.

Suddenly, a light bulb went off in his head. It was worth a shot. "Man, Antonio sure is cute, isn't he?"

Of course, Gilbert couldn't miss the way the brunette's body tensed up, and how his voice seemed to raise an octave. "E-Excuse me?"

All right, so that was the reaction he was kind of expecting. Now, he would just have to keep going with it. "The way he is always smiling is adorable. Not to mention, he has a pretty fine ass." This wasn't completely true. Sure, Antonio was a pretty awesome guy, but Gilbert honestly wasn't interested in him that way. This was all just to see Roderich's reaction.

"I…I don't think this is an appropriate conversation to be having, Gilbert."

He is getting uncomfortable, good. Maybe he is on the right track. Of course, Gilbert had to be very careful. He had to make sure that he didn't cross the line. "I want to tell him how I feel. Got any advice on how I should go about doing that?"

"I...well…um" Roderich was completely at a lost what to say. Gilbert was a homosexual!? All right, Roderich had to admit, that wasn't really all that surprising. What, with the way he was always getting in his personal space and making jabs at him. But this was completely unexpected.

Gaining the courage to speak, Roderich said, "I…I wasn't aware you were…attracted to men."

All right, now they were getting somewhere. This was the perfect chance! Gilbert couldn't afford to miss it! "Yeah, ladies just never interested me. What about you though? Got anyone you have special feeling for?"

Roderich's face flushed at the intimacy of this conversation. Honestly, this was not appropriate conversation for a servant and master! Then again, Gilbert wasn't exactly a normal servant, now was he? But it is still the principle that counts! "Not especially. I have never been attracted to anyone before." All right, that was a bit of a lie. The brunette use to have a crush on his, now ex, friend Vash. Unfortunately, the friendship just couldn't last. Luckily, it was just a child's puppy love, nothing more.

It seemed Gilbert saw through the lie as well. "No one? I find that hard to believe. So, you don't have a problem with me being gay?" Gilbert had to see his reaction to this question. It would give him the answers he needed.

Roderich was as stiff as a board. Boy, did he look uncomfortable. "Well, I may not agree with it. It goes against what I believe in. It's unnatural. But, I will never be able to control you, so I might as well not make a huge fuse over it. Just don't go around flaunting it."

Gilbert pouted. That wasn't the reaction he wanted. Although, it was a bit hopeful to hear that he wasn't completely disgusted with the albino. "If your mom found out, what would she do to me?"

Roderich couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Oh, he could only imagine what his mother's reaction would be. She would be beyond livid. "If you're lucky, she would probably fire you, and then call the police. She isn't quite as open minded as I would like her to be."

Gilbert sat down on the piano bench next to his companion, who moved over to make room for him without any complaint. The windows were now long forgotten. "Oh, so you're the poster boy for open mindedness then, mister 'it's unnatural'".

This was certainly a conversation that Roderich was not expecting on having. He had no idea what to say! "It's just that…it's wrong. There must be a reason that people have to hide homosexuality. Plus it's against my religion, and-"

"Let me guess, mommy dearest told you that it was wrong and unnatural?"

Roderich crossed his arms, and sat up straight. He had to stand firm on his beliefs! "Of course she did. But society also says that-"

For the second time, Gilbert interrupted. "But, society is not always right, is it? And you and I both know that your mother isn't either."

Now Roderich didn't know what to say. This wasn't a conversation that he wanted to be having, and it was just bringing up old memories that should be forgotten. Yes, Roderich use to be a little…curious, so to speak, about homosexuality. His interesting relationship with Vash only heightened that curiosity. But, after his mother had walked in on her, at the time, nine year old son experimenting with his friend, she quickly taught him that it was wrong and he would burn in hell for ever indulging in such thoughts again. Of course, Roderich was no more than just kissing his friend at the time, and it was completely innocent, as neither boy even knew what sex was at the time.

But, looking back on it now, Roderich realized that his mother never gave a clear reason as to why it was so wrong to be gay. Sure, it was against their religion, and society deems it to be wrong, but a precise and clear reason was never given.

Gilbert, on the other hand, was staring at his young master, who now looked the most unsure than the albino had ever seen him. This was not the way it was supposed to be going! He didn't want to get into politics or what is morally right with his companion. He didn't like to see the brunette so visually insecure. He had to do something, something bold.

With a deep breath, Gilbert laid his hand on top of Roderich's, who jumped a bit at the sudden contact. The albino gently curled his fingers around the slightly smaller, and most certainly softer, hand, so that he was holding it.

The young master could only stare down at it with confusion, looking back up to meet Gilbert's ruby red eyes. "What are you doing?"

Gilbert gave a small smile, as he was trying to be reassuring. "Look, I'm holding your hand. This is what two gay men do together. Is it wrong, or disgusting? I'm not doing anything unnatural now, am I?"

Roderich was taking in the sensations that were now going through his hand. Never before has he felt this. This almost tingling sensation that was going through his body was making him nervous. But, he couldn't deny that it didn't feel good. Slowly, with uncertainty, Roderich turned his hand over, so that both of their palms were touching against each other.

He would be lying if he said he wasn't frightened. As an adult, this is the most intimate thing he had ever done with anyone. It was a completely new experience. The way that Gilbert's rough hand touch against his soft skin felt strangely soothing. Tentatively, Roderich curled his own fingers around the albino's pale hand, so that their fingers were intertwining. "It doesn't feel like it's wrong." The brunette's voice was barley a whisper.

The pair just sat there for a while, hand in hand, both taking in the sensations.

Gilbert was a bit stunned. He did not plan to take it this far. But, it just sort of…happened! Not that he was complaining, mind you. Now that he thought about it, Roderich was strangely attractive. His slender body figure, effeminate facial features, and striking eyes all seemed to be lost on Gilbert before this. Now, however, these things were all the albino could look at!

Roderich's voice broke him out of his thought. He didn't even notice that they seemed to be leaning on each other now, hands still intertwined. "I thought you said that you liked Antonio."

The albino chuckled at that. "I was lying. He's a great friend, but that's all he is; a friend. I just wanted to see how you would react."

He could feel the brunette stiffen a bit at that. It just occurred to Gilbert how strangely relaxed Roderich was. He was so use to see him fretting over something, and sitting up straight, that it was nice to see him with his guard down. "So, you were just making fun of me, then."

"No, it was a bit of an experiment. And I have to say it was pretty successful."

Roderich's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "I'm afraid I don't understand. But, with you, I don't think I will even bother trying to comprehend what you just meant."

They continued to sit in silence for a little bit. Gilbert would absent-mindedly stroke his thumb across Roderich's knuckles. Eventually, though, the silence began to bore him. So his attention span wasn't the longest. Was that a crime?

"Hey, you guys have any pork around here? I'm starving." All right, Gilbert had to admit, that ruined the mood a bit. But this situation is just so strange and awkward that he had to say something!

Roderich had to chuckle at the rather random question. "You sound like a pregnant woman with cravings." The young master couldn't help but feel accomplished. After all this time of Gilbert comparing him to women, he was finally able to come back with a comparison of his own!

Gilbert however jumped up at this. Now standing, he pointed an accusing finger at Roderich. "Ha! I knew you had a sense of humor somewhere."

Crossing his arms, Roderich said haughtily, "I never said I didn't."

"Yeah, but usually you have stick that is 10 yards long up your ass."

Pouting, the young master practically shrieked, "I do not! And to answer your earlier question, no we do not serve pork in this house."

Tilting his head in confusion, the albino questioned why that was. "How come? Are you guys' vegetarians or something?"

"No, it just goes against my religion to eat pork."

It took a couple of seconds for the albino to understand what this meant, but understanding spread across his face. "Ah, I get it. You're a Jew. I should have known. With a name like Edelstein and all."

Roderich rolled his eyes. "Yes, I am Jewish. Not that it matters, really." It was obvious that the brunette was still a bit dazed by the intimate and somewhat romantic moment he had just shared with his servant. He would certainly need time to reflect on that, and to question his morals.

Turning to walk out of the room, Gilbert said over his shoulder, "Whatever, I'm going to grab some food and get back to washing those windows, all right."

The brunette didn't say anything as he watched the albino leave the room. He was too busy contemplating about what had just happened. He had held another man's hand! And it most certainly wasn't in a platonic way! The worst part of it all was that he liked it!

Roderich couldn't deny that he wished to feel Gilbert's strong hand again. He wanted to just have some form of contact. In fact, he was craving it. But this is all so wrong! What would his mother say if she found out? Oh, she would be ashamed! Either that or she would blame Gilbert for corrupting him, or something along those lines.

But…Gilbert didn't force him to like it. No, that was all of his own accord. And now that the young master thought about it, Gilbert was…strangely attractive. His features, which Roderich found odd and abnormal before were now exotic and appealing. These were thoughts he absolutely should not be having!

The albino was, of course, going through a similar crisis. What the hell did he just do?! He didn't have any kind of feelings for the uptight brunette, so why did he feel so damn nervous all of the sudden? Almost like some kind of school girl! Ha, what a ridiculous thought indeed!

He didn't even like Roderich all that much! Sure, the guy was fun to tease, and kind of cute, but that didn't mean he had romantic feelings for him, right?

Perhaps it was because of pity? Gilbert had to admit, he did kind of feel sorry for the guy. Being locked up here, and being treated like a prisoner. But still, that didn't explain this sudden rush of emotion!

Ah, this was all so confusing! Gilbert took a deep breath. He had to calm down, and just keep going with life. If anything good came from this, was that he got the results Elizaveta wanted.

While passing through the living room, the albino couldn't help but here the radio. It sounded like some audio drama was on. Peaking in, Gilbert saw Antonio sprawled across the couch, literally taking up as much space as he could, while listening to the device.

"I see you're enjoying your day off."

The Spaniard's head literally popped up at the voice. Turning around, his face broke out into a happy grin at the sight of his friend. "I try to enjoy every day! But yep, I'm only aloud to listen to the radio if no one else is in here, so I love it when I get an opportunity."

"I think you just like to lie on that ass of yours."

"Nuh-uh! And you're just jealous because mine is better than yours!"

Turning around to show off his backside, Gilbert smirked and said, "Please, like there is a finer piece of ass out there than this."

Laughing a bit, Antonio stood, to show off his own rear end as well. "But mine is way cuter, just look at it!"

The two continued to compare their rear ends for quite some time, which ended in a play fight. Gilbert wrestled Antonio to the ground, and the two rolled around on the carpet like two young boys. Both men couldn't help but laugh at the situation. Here they were, two fully grown men, wrestling like two children. It was a strange sight indeed.

They eventually wore themselves out though, and were now resting on the soft carpet, trying to catch their breaths.

Suddenly, gun shots were heard throughout the room, which came from the radio, since some kind of war drama was on. Gilbert tensed immediately. Oh no, it couldn't be happening now. Memories were beginning to flood his head, as the room he was in currently left him.

Antonio kept calling his name, but he could no longer hear it. Instead all he could do was feel cold sweep over his bones, and the screams of men could be heard all around him.

He had to get away.

Without even thinking about it, Gilbert bolted up, and limped as fast as his leg would allow him. He didn't know where he was going. He had to get away from the death that was before him.

Antonio didn't understand what was happening. Did he say something wrong? But they were just laughing and having fun two seconds ago! He tried to call for Gilbert again, but his co-worker didn't even look in his direction! Almost as if he didn't see him at all!

Something was very wrong, that much was obvious.

XXX

Roderich stepped out the music room. Honestly, what was taking Gilbert so long? He said he was just going to get some food!

Walking past the living room, something caught the corner of his eye. Peering his head in, the brunette couldn't help but notice Antonio, who was looking like he was having a panic attack.

"Antonio? What's wrong?"

Immediately, the Spaniard flung himself at the Austrian, and wrapped his arms around the faired skinned man's neck. The tan man was practically sobbing into the brunette's shoulder, and Roderich could only stand there dumbfounded, since he had no idea what the situation at hand was about.

"It's horrible, Roderich! I was playing with Gilbert, and everything was going fine! Then, suddenly, out of nowhere, his whole body starts to shake. It was so scary! His breathing got all fast and he ran away. I tried to ask what was wrong before he ran, but he wouldn't even look at me! I think I did something horrible!"

Awkwardly patting his back, Roderich tried to comfort the sobbing man. However, this really wasn't his forte, and he had no idea about how to go about it. "Antonio, please, calm down. I'm sure it wasn't your fault. It must just be a misunderstanding. Do you know where Gilbert went?"

Sniffing, Antonio shook his head. "I-I think he went upstairs."

Nodding his head, Roderich stepped away from his servant and said, "All right, why don't you calm down while I talk to Gilbert."

Antonio sadly nodded, and sat back down on the couch to catch his breath. Roderich, on the other hand quickly, well as quickly that was aloud of him, went up the stairs.

The brunette had no idea where to start looking though! His house was a big place. Where could Gilbert have gone?

With a sigh, the young master began to search the halls, and began calling out the servant's name. However, hope was soon beginning to leave the brunette. Just where could he be? He honestly couldn't have gotten that far!

As Roderich walked by his bedroom, he couldn't help but stop. The door was slightly ajar. Now that was odd. It's always properly closed.

Tentatively, the young man approached the large wooden door, and opened it a bit more to peer in the room. Once he looked inside, he felt a wave of relief wash over him as he found the very man he had been looking for.

However, that relief soon vanished as soon as Roderich actually saw the shape that Gilbert was in. The poor man looked like a mess! He was curled up into a little ball in the corner of the room, and as Roderich slowly approached him, he could see that the man was shaking and wrapping his arms around himself.

"Gilbert?" Roderich asked quietly, hoping not to startle the man.

And yet, Gilbert didn't even look up, almost as if he didn't hear Roderich. Instead, the albino's gaze was directed toward the ground.

Kneeling down in front of him, Roderich could only gasp at what he saw. Gilbert looked terrible! His skin was even paler than usual, and his eyes were out of focus, almost as if he was looking at something that didn't even exist. Tears were falling down his pale cheeks, and Roderich could hear the albino mumbling something quietly to himself.

"Gilbert, can you look at me?" Slowly, the Austrian reached out a hand to touch the other's shoulder. Roderich couldn't help but feel hurt when Gilbert visibly flinched from his touch.

Not knowing what to do, the brunette continued to talk in calm, soothing tones to the albino. It's what his mother always did when he was afraid, so perhaps it would help Gilbert as well? Nevertheless, Roderich just didn't want to see this man in pain anymore. He was always so used to seeing Gilbert being so self-assured and cocky. To see him like this, weak and afraid, was most unsettling.

"It's okay, Gilbert. It's just me." Slowly, Roderich carefully, and awkwardly, wrapped his arms around Gilbert's shoulders. Even though the German tensed at the touch, he didn't flinch away from the contact this time, which was a comforting sign to the Austrian.

Roderich continued to hold Gilbert for quite some time. Whatever he was doing must be helping, so the young master continued to lightly stroke his back, and quietly whispered that everything was going to be fine repeatedly. It's what his mother did when he was upset or after he just had an attack, so perhaps it would also help Gilbert?

Eventually, Gilbert's breathing calmed down and he soon began to relax in his friend's arms. His eyes were now in focus, and with a soft voice, he asked, "W-What…What happened?"

The voice surprised Roderich a bit, but he was happy the Gilbert was responding to him again. Having the normally loud albino be so quite was not something that Roderich enjoyed, surprisingly. "I…don't know. Antonio said you and him were talking, and that you suddenly tensed up and ran away. Did something upset you?"

Pushing the brunette away, Gilbert slowly began to stand, with added support from the wall. His legs were shaky, but he tried his best not to show it. "N-No, I'm fine. It was just…nothing."

Standing, Roderich could only look at his friend with worry. Gilbert continued to take uneasy steps toward the bathroom, and Roderich couldn't help but worry the albino was going to collapse right then and there. "Are you sure you're-"

"I said I'm fine!"

With that, Gilbert slammed the door shut, and locked himself up in Roderich's bathroom.

Of course Roderich felt hurt. He was just trying to help Gilbert, and that's the treatment he gets? Then again, something could be very wrong with the albino. It was just so different from how he normally acts!

With a tired sigh, Roderich took a seat on the edge of his bed, with the hopes that Gilbert would eventually come out. However, soon, the sound of choked sobs could be heard through the wooden door.

Guilt immediately manifested itself within Roderich. Wasn't there something he could do? He couldn't just sit here, could he? But, as the minutes wore on, the sobbing only became worse and worse. It would seem that Gilbert wouldn't be coming out of that bathroom anytime soon.

With a sigh, Roderich rose from his bed, and made his way downstairs. What was that whole scene about? What was the cause of it? These were the questions that were raging through Roderich's mind. What could cause Gilbert to become like that broken man that is in his bathroom?

As he entered the living room, the Austrian was greeted with the sight of his Spanish friend sitting on the couch, biting his bottom lip in worry. As Antonio's eyes landed on him, the tan man bolted out of the seat and rushed over to his young master. "Is Gilbert all right? What happened? Was it my-"

Putting up a hand to stop the onslaught of questions, Roderich waited for silence. Once he was granted it, he started to ease the servant's worries. "Antonio, I don't know what exactly was wrong with Gilbert. He is…resting in my room. I know it's your day off, but would you mind doing his duties for today? I don't think he is fit to work."

Sadly nodding, with his head cast down, Antonio replied, "Okay. Do…Do you think he is mad at me?"

Trying to give a reassuring smile, Roderich put a hand on his friend's shoulders and said, "I don't think it had anything to do with you."

At the very least, that seemed to perk Antonio's spirits a bit.

XXX

Entering the male servant's quarters, Roderich was quickly able to find out which bed belonged to Gilbert's. The brunette had assumed his bed would be close to Antonio's, and he was right.

Roderich's intentions were pure. He was going to bring up a change of clothes for Gilbert. He assumed that the albino wouldn't want to spend the rest of his, now day off in his work cloths. So, he was going to drop off his night cloths for him, which would be much more comfortable.

However, upon opening the drawer, one item was on top of the neatly folded pile of clothes; that notebook.

The thought of opening up the notebook, or possibly diary since its contents were still a mystery, and reading its contents crossed the brunette's mind, or course, but guilt immediately followed. This was Gilbert's private book. He probably didn't want anyone to read it. Plus, how would he feel if someone snooped though a personal belonging of his?

But, then again, Roderich also had to think of the positive side of things. This notebook might be able to provide answers as to just what happened. Perhaps, something like it has happened to Gilbert before, and it is written down in here? It would certainly provide answers that Roderich had a sneaking suspicion that Gilbert would never give. The albino could be quite secretive.

Plus, his curiosity was simply driving him insane. He has seen the albino write in it countless of times, and yet he had no hint about what was in it. He had to know, and this could be his only chance!

With a sigh, Roderich careful picked up the book, and slowly opened it to the first page. Hopefully, this thing would be able to provide him with some explanations.

XXX

I do not own Hetalia

There's another chapter! Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, favorite, or alerted this story. It means so much to me.

Feedback is always appreciated, and it will help me know how I can improve.

The next chapter will be a big one! A lot of important things will happen! I hope you all look forward to it!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_From The Memories of Gilbert Beilschmidt_

_It was December 24__th__, 1914, Christmas Eve._

_The German soldiers all sat in the trenches, cold, wet, and miserable. It was Christmas Eve, a night that was meant to be spent with families, exchanging gifts, and being merry._

_Yet, here they were, on the battle field, tired and longing to return home. When the war had started, they were excited, enthusiastic young men, eager to serve their country._

_However, reality soon came crashing down. They learned quickly that there was nothing to be excited about when it came to war._

_Every day it was the same damn thing; the British and German soldiers would venture across the retched No-Man's Land. Even though the casualties were rising on both sides by the day, the war was no closer to ending. There was no victory in sight._

_Gilbert, of course, always tried to keep on a cheery face. He never even wanted to serve in the army to begin with, but it was what was expected of him. He came from a proud family of cornels, sergeants, and privates. What would he look like if he didn't even sign up for the war? A lazy, rebellious, and shame bringing misfit; that's what._

_Plus, what would his dear little brother, Ludwig, think if he didn't go to fight in the war? Gilbert could tell that his younger brother was desperate to serve his country. Unfortunately for him, the young blonde was a few years too young to be an eligible solider. _

_However, Gilbert could see the pride in his blue eyes when the albino had left to go to the German Front. His little brother held his brother in the highest respect at that moment, and what kind of person would Gilbert be to damage that image?_

_So, throughout the war, Gilbert had tried to keep his spirits up. However, as the war raged on, that became harder and harder to do. His comrades soon realized what exactly they had signed up to do, and what Hell they had subjected themselves to. Even Gilbert was having a difficult time keeping a smile on his pale face._

_Hell; that is exactly what the trenches were. They were dirty, disease infested hell holes. And the soldiers had to live in them._

_Currently, all the armed Germans were sitting in the trenches, waiting to see if the British would do anything. There was a silence among the men. Gilbert, who was normal quite chatty, had opted to stay quiet, for he knew that today was too melancholy to start up a conversation._

_They were sharing the small amount of food, well if brown slob could be classified as food, ratios they had amongst themselves. The man next to Gilbert was staring at a picture of his beautiful wife._

_Of course, Gilbert had to feel pity for the man. The hard working soldier had only been allowed to return home once since he had joined the army. That was the only time he could see his wife. Since then, she has had a child, and the soldier hasn't even been able to see his offspring, let alone hold it._

_But, everyone here was stuck in the same boat. They all missed their families, and the lives they had left behind. Gilbert hasn't seen his brother in God knows how long. Sure, they have been writing to each other when they can, but that isn't the same as actually seeing, and holding the people you love the most._

_But, the ones who deserved the most pity were the families of those killed in battle. They would never get a proper good-bye from their loved one. Instead, all they would receive would be a letter from the army, delivering the grave news. If they were lucky, they would also receive any personal items that the soldier may have left behind, but that is a rare occasion. Usually, the items on the man's body, and no one would dare venture into the No-Man's Land to retrieve it. That would be like asking for death._

_Suddenly, one of the German privets shouted, "It's the damn Brits!"_

_Everyone tensed and quickly grabbed their weapons. Gilbert had to internally groan. Even on Christmas Eve, the battle waged on._

_The Germans peered over the edge of the trench. They had to be careful that none of their body was exposed; otherwise they would get shot at._

_Gilbert carefully looked out over the waste land. His dirty and wet uniform clung to his body, making him shiver with cold. However, as the albino continued to look out, he could see the enemy walking closer, but something was different. Their pose didn't scream of battle, but of carefulness, and they were unarmed, with their hands in the air, almost as if it was a sign of surrender. _

_The Germans looked amongst each other in confusion. This was most unusual. What were they supposed to do?_

_Their attention was snapped back to the enemy as one of them called out in broken German, "Truce. It's Christmas Eve. We…don't…want to…f-fight." The man spoke slowly, and hesitantly, showing that he wasn't exactly a fluent speaker of the language._

_Distrust was clear amongst the Germans. Here was the enemy that they have been fighting day in and day out, and now they wanted a truce? It was unbelievable! It was no secret that the British held hatred for the Germans, so why are they suddenly asking for peace?_

"_It could be a trap" muttered the cornel; he was loading ammunition into his rifle, as if he was expecting the enemies to reveal hidden weapons._

"_But they are clearly unarmed." Gilbert said this with a bit of hesitation. He knew that the cornel would say that he was talking back, but Gilbert didn't want to kill these unarmed men, despite the fact that they were the enemy._

_The cornel, of course, scoffed and glared at the albino. "Use that goddamn head of yours for once in your life, Beilschmidt. They could be hiding grenades in there."_

"_But, if they were, wouldn't they have already thrown them into our trench, and wipe us all out."_

_That silenced the authoritative figure. He let out a growl, obviously annoyed that the man who had less power and influence had made a good point._

_With a sigh, the Cornel muttered, "Fine" and raising his voice to address all of the soldiers, he bellowed, "Everyone, I am going to go out there to see what they want. If you see any type of suspicious behavior from those Brits, fire at will."_

_With a collective, "Yes, Sir!" from the Germans, the Cornel went out onto the No-Man's Land. As he approached the British men, a solider from the enemy side also approached to talk to him._

_In the trenches, the comrades were tense, ready to fire at any moment. Gilbert was holding his breath, not sure what to expect. He really didn't want this to be a trap. Every day, blood had been shed. He would give anything for just a day of peace. And here is the chance! For once, a day can go by where a soldier, who was just trying to serve his country, didn't have to lose his life, and become a number in the rising causality list._

_Gilbert was brought out of his thoughts when the cornel made a hand signal for them to come over. With a bit of hesitation, the soldiers dragged themselves out of their ditch, and slowly walked over to meet with their commander. There was a bit of muttering amongst the Germans. They were wondering just what was going to happen. After all, when they were in army training, they never mentioned anything like this._

_The cornel turned to his men, and spoke to them with a much calmer tone. Clearly, there wasn't as big of a threat as he first perceived. "All right, they want to have a truce. Just for today. Do whatever the hell you want, I don't care. Just don't get too friendly with them. Remember, they are still the enemy."_

_And with that, the cornel retired to his bunk, leaving his men to spend their Christmas Eve without bloodshed._

_At first, it had been awkward, for both sides. No one knew what to do! After all, it's not every day you get to become buddy-buddy with the people who have been shooting at you. But, after a couple minutes of the men scuffing their feet on the ground, not knowing what to do, the two sides began slowly intermingling with each other._

_It started when a German soldier went up to one of the British soldiers, and quietly muttered, "Hello" to the other. The two exchanged uncomfortable small talk at first, but then, as they continued to get to know each other, they found that they actually had a lot in common! They were both tired, worn down men, who wanted nothing more than to just go home. After that, everyone soon began to chat. Hell, someone even brought out a football and started a game at one point._

_Gilbert couldn't believe his eyes! Here they were, two enemy sides on one of the bloodiest wars in history, and they were actually acting cordial with each other?! And playing football!? Is it the second coming already!?_

_Of course Gilbert was happy with what he was seeing. This situation almost seemed so impossible that the albino was wondering if he was dreaming. As his red eyes scanned across what was normally a battle field, but today was just a place for men to be merry, his gaze landed on a single British soldier._

_He was a thinner than the average soldier, though that was probably due to the fact that both sides weren't exactly getting proper nutrition. He had blonde hair that stuck up a bit oddly in a few places, much like Gilbert's own hair. And damn, his eyebrows were huge! _

_Said blonde was standing all by his lonesome self, looking at the ground and twiddling his thumbs. It was obvious that this kind of situation was out of his comfort zone. Socialization must not be his top subject._

_Not that that would stop Gilbert, of course. With a mischievous smirk, the albino bent down and scooped up a handful of snow, and pressed it together to make a tight ball. After all, Gilbert had always loved to cause a bit of mischief. With no hesitation what so ever, the German slugged the snow at the English Man, and it hit its mark straight in the blonde's face._

"_Gah!" the blonde let out a yelp as the cold substance made contact with his skin. He quickly looked up and his eyes frantically searched for the bastard that had the nerve to do that to him._

_Finding the offender wasn't too hard, since Gilbert was the only man standing alone. Plus, the fact that he was loudly laughing and pointing at the Brit was a clear sign that he was the one who had thrown the snow ball._

"_Hahaha! Look at your face! You're so red!" Of course, Gilbert was speaking in English. He wanted to make sure that his target knew what was being said to him, naturally._

_It was true. The Brit was blushing a particularly deep shade of red, as his eyebrows knitted together in anger. It was clear that the blonde was not appreciating the albino's teasing. _

_Kneeling down to scoop up some snow, the blonde hurled it at the albino, which promptly silenced his annoying laughter. Upon seeing his good work, it was the blonde's turn for victory, as he pointed and laughed. "Ha, serves you right, you damn Kraut!"_

_With a playful growl, Gilbert ran towards the shorter man. It was clear that the Brit wasn't expecting this, as his eyes widen a bit in fear and he put up his arms in defense. But, that didn't stop the German from practically tackling him and sending them both to the ground._

_The albino landed on top of the blonde, who made a small, "umf" sound as the slightly taller male's body landed on his. Almost immediately, Gilbert burst out in boisterous laughter._

"_Haha! That'll show you! No one messes with the Great Gilbert Beilschmidt!"_

_Wiggling under the weight of the German, the British Man yelled, "You git, get off me right now!"_

_Smirking, Gilbert only applied more of his weight onto the helpless man below him. "Aw, that's not a very nice way to ask."_

"_Bugger off right now, before I kick you in the bollocks!"_

_Now that made the albino listen alright. After all, being kicked in the family jewels wasn't exactly something that every man wanted to endure. With ease, Gilbert quickly turned over, so that he was lying down next to the man._

_Awkward silence soon followed, while both men just lay beside each other, trying to catch their breaths. Neither knew exactly what to say. Luckily, Gilbert had always been talented with filling up silence. "You know, I think I deserve a little bit of a thank you. I did get off you, like you asked."_

_The English Men, though, just scoffed. "Don't be so cheeky. And I shouldn't have had to ask in the first place! Who the bloody hell goes around tackling people!?"_

_Turning towards him on his side, Gilbert smiled and brought up a finger to rest it on the Brit's nose. "The best and most amazing kind of people; that's who."_

_However, the blonde merely scowled and brought his hand up to bat the hand away. The two continued to lay there in silence for a bit, listening to the laughter around them. It wasn't long before Gilbert spoke up though. "You got a name?"_

_The blonde snorted, as he looked over at the albino in a condescending manner. "Of course I have a name. Everyone has a bloody name!"_

_Gilbert merely ignored the aggressive behavior, and shrugged his shoulders. "So, what is it?"_

_With a sigh, the Englishman looked away and it seemed like he did not want to tell. However, after what appeared to be a moment of contemplation, he looked at Gilbert and said, "Arthur Kirkland."_

_Putting a hand out, Gilbert grinned and said, "Nice to meet you. Gilbert Beilschmidt."_

_With a bit of hesitation, Arthur put out his hand and gave Gilbert's own hand a firm shake._

_They sat in silence for a little bit longer. Until Gilbert decided to speak up, of course. "So, you got a family?"_

_With a shake of his head, Arthur replied, "No. I have been own my own for a while now. I prefer it that way. Plus, I have never really gotten along with my family." It was clear that the blonde was trying not to give too much information away about himself. However, that would never stop Gilbert from chattering on._

"_Yeah, I know the feeling. I don't really get along well with my family either. Well, except for my little brother, Ludwig, of course. But, our parents died when we were fairly young. It was a car crash, you see. Anyways, after that, our uncles and aunts took all the money that our parents had left for us saying that we were too young to use it, the bastards. We were pretty much left to fend for ourselves. So, I, being the amazing big brother that I am, stepped up to the plate and have been taking care of my little Luddy ever since."_

_Sometimes, Gilbert had a habit of rambling when he was talking about himself. It wasn't that he just liked to hear his own voice, although that was a nice part of it too. He just liked getting all the struggles off his chest. He is never really able to talk about his past with Ludwig, since he has to put up a happy front all the time. Hell, Ludwig doesn't even remember their parents all that well, he was simply too young! So, sometimes, it was just nice to talk to someone who was willing to listen._

_Beside him, Arthur nodded. "I am sorry to hear that. Heh, guess you krauts aren't all that different from us after all. We all have our own problems."_

_With a mischievous smirk, Gilbert turned onto his side and propped his head up on his hand to speak to Arthur. "Of course we do. Although, you got to admit, we Germans are the sexiest."_

_Laughter ensued as Arthur rolled onto his own side to give Gilbert a firm smack on his arm. Soon after that, the pair fell into silence once again. Neither really knew what to say. However, this time, it was Arthur who spoke up, in what appeared to be an almost pathetic attempt to make small talk. "So…rough times we're living in, huh?"_

_Gilbert gave a small nod. "Tell me about it. You guys have a lot of casualties too?"_

_The blonde gave a shudder, although whether it was from the thought of his dead comrades, or the cold will always be a mystery for the albino. "More than you can imagine. It's terrible. I can't even sleep at night anymore, all I see is their dead faces, looking at me."_

_Gilbert looked at him with sympathy. He knew exactly what the Englishman was feeling. In fact, now that Gilbert looked at him, Arthur had dark rings around his eyes, very likely from lack of sleep. They were almost identical to Gilbert's own. "Yeah, I haven't gotten a good night's sleep since I got here."_

_With his large eyebrows knitted in worry, Arthur looked up at Gilbert and said, "Do…Do you think it will ever end? The war, I mean."_

_The albino could only give a sad shake of the head. "By the way things are looking right now; it won't be in our lifetime."_

_The blonde gave a sad sigh at that. "What I would give to just go home and forget this whole damn war never happened." His eyes were downcast, looking at the snow covered ground they were lying on._

_Gilbert didn't like this; this whole, melancholy atmosphere. It was Christmas Eve, and they had a night of peace, after all! They shouldn't be lying here, feeling miserable. They should be enjoying the time they had! With a small grin, Gilbert gave a playful swat on Arthur's arms as he began to stand. "Hey, get up."_

_Arthur looked up; confusion was clear in his green eyes. "Huh? What for?"_

_With a smirk, Gilbert let out a chuckle as he pulled the slightly lighter male up by the hand. "To play some football, duh! It's Christmas Eve! Let's have some fun!"_

_The blonde stared for a second, comprehending what was said to him, before a smile slowly spread itself across his face. With a nod, he said, "Eh, sure, why the bloody hell not? Let's play some football!"_

_With a smirk and a laugh, Gilbert pumped his fist in the air while screaming, "Hell yeah!"_

_After that, the two continued to play with each other. It was just a friendly game, nothing serious. Arthur would get annoyed when Gilbert would try to do something that wasn't legal in football, like picking the ball up and throwing it over Arthur's head. The blonde would simply yell, "You git! That's not how you play football!" Gilbert simply laughed while he ran around to kick it while screaming, "I make my own rules!"_

_Neither cared about winning the game, or about losing. No, they were just enjoying eachothers presence. They would laugh as they would bump into each other, getting their feet twisted together in a jumbled mess, and causing them to topple over._

_They didn't think about the war, or the dead men they have seen, or anything like that. They were just enjoying this time of peace. Even though they both knew that it could last long, neither cared. They will enjoy this while they can._

_They were lying across the field, panting, and tired from all the activity. However, there were still smiles plastered across their faces. Gilbert managed to speak between his ragged breaths, "Man, haha, you're terrible at football."_

_Arthur flushed in anger at that jab. He was quick to defend himself, however. "I am certainly not! You're the one who breaks all the rules of the game!"_

_With a teasing wag of his pointer finger, Gilbert smirked. "You got to admit, it makes it more fun that way."_

_With a scoff, the blonde let out a small chuckle. "Sure, might as well not even be playing football."_

_With a laugh, the albino rolled onto his side to face the blonde. With his red eyes looking into his green ones, the German grinned and said, "You know, you're a really cool guy!"_

_Of course, Arthur had to raise a, large, skeptical eyebrow at that. "Usually, when people talk about me, positive things aren't the first things that come to mind."_

_Gilbert just let his grin widen at that. "Don't see why. Sure, you're a bit awkward, and standoff-ish. I still think you are a nice guy to hang around with. I'd rather be with you than some of my comrades."_

_A mischivious smirk appeared on the Brit's features. "I bet that's just because you don't have any friends among your comrades."_

_Shrugging while putting his hand up in a sign of surrender, Gilbert laughed. "All right, you got me. So I don't have friends in the army? Big deal. They just aren't at the same level that I am. I am too awesome for them to comprehend."_

_With a roll of his eyes, Arthur chuckled. "Sure, sure, and I am The Queen. But…thanks for being…you know…nice to me." The last part was mumbled, and barely audible. Arthur kept shifting his eyes about, clearly embarrassed. He was looking at everything but Gilbert._

_With a smirk, Gilbert let out a chuckle, not letting a bit of embarrassment stop him. "Hey, don't mention it man! I saw you all by your lonesome self! I couldn't just leave you there!"_

_Suddenly, a loud whistle rang out through the air as the commanders from both sides yelled out, "Alright! Everyone, in their bunks!"_

_Red met green as they stared at each other, while the other soldiers around them said their goodbyes and went to their respective sides. Neither knew what to say at that moment. All they knew was that they didn't want this wonderful night to be over._

_Surprisingly, it was Arthur who spoke up first. "So…I will see you later, then? Hopefully?"_

_Gilbert forced a grin. "Yeah! Of course! After the war is over, we should go out for drinks!" Of course, there was the unsaid statement that was present. And it was, "If we are even alive by the end of this war."_

_However, Arthur ignored the fact that Gilbert's idea was impossible at best. Instead he nodded his head and stood up. "Sure, although it will have to be in London. I can't stand German beer."_

_A fake gasp passed the albino's lips as he looked at the blonde in faux horror. "You poor thing! You have been led astray by what is considered, 'good beer'. Don't worry, I shall fix you!"_

_Loud, angry German broke through the pairs conversations. "Beilschmidt! Get your arse over here right now before I make you run all the way from Berlin and back!"_

_They were the only two left on the battle field. They looked at each other sadly, knowing they would probably never see each other again. But, one could always dream, right? "H-Hey, I will see you later, all right?"_

_Arthur nodded as he slowly started to back up. "S-Sure. See you around!"_

_The English Man began to start running back over to his own side, while offering a wave over his shoulder. The German could only stare at him as he retreated further and further away. He would very likely never see Arthur again. Hell, he would be lucky if he managed to be alive by the end of this god forsaken war._

"_Beilschmidt!"_

_With a sigh, Gilbert turned around and started to walk over to the trenches. "Yeah yeah, I'm coming!"_

_December 25__th__, 1914_

_The day after the truce, was hell. Everyone had gotten hollered at for what had happened the day before. They said that it was to never happen again. They were worried that the soldier's morale has been broken. Ha, didn't they know that the soldier's morale was ruined the day they were brought to this wretched battleground?_

_Of course, Gilbert had droned it all out. He was too busy wondering what Arthur was doing. Were they getting the same treatment? What was the discipline policy over there? He didn't want Arthur to be punished for something that wasn't even really his fault. _

_Unfortunately, the German soldier never had time to contemplate further as gun shots rang out through the air. Instantly, there was activity all around him as soldiers gathered their weapons as fast as they could. People were shouting, "It's the Brits, they are attacking!"_

_He was screaming on the inside. They had one night of peace, and now it meant nothing?! Are they just going to act like nothing happened? Ignore the fact that it is possible for both sides to get along?!_

_He couldn't bother voicing these opinions though. Instead, he was out in the trenches; gun in hand, ready to do what he was trained to do, kill enemy soldiers._

_He was hiding down in the trenches now, blocking out the shouting and gunfire around him. Instead, he was trying to hone in on the sounds of the battlefield. He waited a few moments, listening carefully. It didn't take long for his ears to perk up at the sound of footsteps. Someone was on coming close._

_Without even thinking, Gilbert took out a grenade, and with trained practice, took the pin out. He tossed it over the edge, knowing that it would take out whoever had enough guts to come this close to enemy lines._

_Peaking over the edge of his hiding hole, Gilbert looked to see the explosion. However, what he saw made his heart stop entirely, and it seemed as if time itself as well. _

_Red met green again. They just stared at each other in disbelief, as the grenade landed right by Arthur's feet. Gilbert couldn't stop staring. Even as tears started slowly to go his pale face, he never looked away. He couldn't. The realization of what he had done made his heart thump painfully in his chest._

_And yet, not once did the look of anger ever pass over Arthur's features. Instead, the look of sadness came onto his visage. However, there was a small smile on his lips, while the look of acceptance found itself on his forest green eyes._

_Gilbert could only whisper three words. "I'm so sorry."_

_Even though he very likely couldn't even hear what Gilbert said, a small nod was given from Arthur. That nod said everything. He didn't blame Gilbert. He didn't hate Gilbert. This was all a part of war. They knew that. They had accepted that fact the moment they joined the army. It didn't make it less painful._

_Time seemed to move again. The grenade went off. Debris flew across the No-Man's land, along with snow. However, there was no sign of Arthur. As far as Gilbert was concerned, his blonde friend was blown in across the battle field._

_He sat there for a few minutes, not moving. He killed a person! And not just any person; but a friend! Before, it was so different! He could kill other soldiers, because he didn't know them! They didn't have a face, and a family, and a personality attached with them. They were just the British army. B-But…now that he actually knows these people, he feels like a murderer. He…he killed people! People with families, hopes, and dream! It was so easy to ignore that before! But…but now-_

_Gilbert lurched forward as he spilled the contents of his breakfast. He felt awful. What kind of monster was he?! Some of the people he has killed probably had children too! And wives, who would never get to see their husbands again!_

_A scream was let out of his mouth. It was filled with such anguish, such despair that it almost seemed to make everything around him stop for a few seconds. Gilbert clutched his head, as he let the tears flow freely now. Luckily, he was isolated from the rest of the unit, so they couldn't see him in such a state. And at this point, he could care less if a British man walked in here and blew his brains out._

_Luckily, or perhaps unluckily, for Gilbert, such a thing never happened. He was left to lie there. No one seemed to even know he was here. He didn't even realize it when the Cornel picked him up and carried him back to the bunks. He didn't even look at his fellow soldiers as they tried to desperately get him to eat, or when they tried to tell him that the Brits had retreated for now._

_He laid there almost all day, just staring blankly at the wall. All he could do, was picture the look on Arthur's face, right before that damn grenade went off._

_Later that night, they were attacked again. Gilbert was aware enough of his surroundings that he joined his comrades. However, his movements were sluggish, and he could hardly focus on the task at hand. Really, anyone with half a brain cell could have seen that putting him out to battle was asking for trouble._

_He put himself up on the trench, ready to use the machine gun. However, it didn't even take three seconds of him being up there before he started to get fired at. While most did miss, one didn't. It landed directly in his right knee._

"_Ahh!" He let out a loud shriek of pain as he fell back words, clutching his injured leg. Pain shot up it like a fire as a sort of movement seemed to cause even more of a throbbing ache to go through his knee._

"_Beilschmidt?!" The Cornel jumped down from his position into the trench and knelt down next to his soldier. He saw the state of the albino, and worry could soon be seen in his eyes. His hands hovered over the wounded knee, which now was covered in blood. All Gilbert could do was look at him, while biting his lip and breathing though his nose to keep out the sounds of pain._

"_I need a medic team!" The Cornel called out, while he used his body to shield Gilbert from the rest of the soldiers, in case they stepped on him by accident. "You'll make it, Beilschmidt. You are a strong soldier."_

_And with that, the medics came, put him on a stretcher, and took him back to the bunks, away from the horrors that the No-Man's land seemed to bring._

_The nurses said that the bullet hit him right in the joint. They were able to clean the wound, and close it up, but they can't do much about a joint wound. The only thing Gilbert remembers them telling him was, "You may never be able to walk normally again."_

_When the news reached The Cornel, he simply gave a small sigh, while signing off the albino's release papers. Right before Gilbert left on the truck that would take him, and the other soldiers on leave, home, The Cornel simply nodded and said, "Good working with you, Beilschmidt."_

_Of course, Gilbert tried his best to give one of his trademark smirks, but it fell a little flat. So, he gave a half-hearted salute, before he took off._

_Gilbert was left to his own thoughts as he sat in the truck. What was he going to do, when he got home? Surely, he wouldn't be able to get a job. Who would want to hire a cripple? And it seemed that the only way to get work these days was through manual labor._

_He supposed that he could live with Ludwig. After all, he was a healthy, strong boy. He probably had a job. But…then he would be mooching off of him, wouldn't he? And he was the one that had been working all these years to take care of him._

_Gilbert sighed, as he let his mind wander. What would it be like when he got home? People always cheer for returning soldiers. Would they cheer for him as well? _

_The albino froze as a thought stuck him. I-If they did cheer, would they know what they are cheering for? They wouldn't even realize that they were cheering for a murderer! They would praise him! Praise him for killing innocent men!_

_Gilbert wanted to scream again, but kept it in. He couldn't return home! He couldn't face his brother! He was a murderer! He couldn't tarnish his brother's views of him!_

_The truck was currently stopped at a resting area. Without a second's hesitation, he jumped from the back of the truck. Even though fiery hot pain shot up his right leg, he bit his lip and bore through it. He limped forward, letting out a yelp of pain, but kept going. _

_He had to run. He couldn't bring himself to see his brother, and be praised. To be praised for killing. So, he continued to move. He would walk across the entire country and more if he had to. He would find shelter where he could, but never stay in one place long. No, instead, he would keep moving. It is easier to run away._

_He would keep running, for years, if he had to. However, no matter how much he ran, the memories of that day would never leave him, nor would the look on Arthur's face before he killed him._

XXX

Roderich stared at the book in his hands in disbelief, as he brought a hand up to cover his mouth, which was open in shock. "Oh my God" he whispered to himself.

Everything clicked now. The limp that Gilbert always seemed to walk with, the way he never talked about his past. It all made sense.

And this explained Gilbert's little episode earlier as well. Roderich remembers reading something about soldiers of the Great War having attacks like that. He believes it is called, "Shell Shocked" if he remembers correctly.

Roderich had to stop tears from flowing down his cheeks. He knew this feeling that was coursing through him very well. Yes, this is what pity felt like. He felt sorry for Gilbert.

He had no idea that Gilbert had been through something so…so horrible! But, the more he pondered it, the more it made sense. The way he refused to talk about his past, the general secretiveness, how he acts a bit jumpy, it all clicked now!

But…what would he say? Was there anything to say? He can't just let Gilbert know that he went snooping through his personal diary. That would go over terribly! Ideas kept running through Roderich's mind over what he would do with this new found information. All of them were terrible in the brunette's mind. He had no idea what to do! He couldn't just face Gilbert like nothing had happened! He had to think of a plan!

"What the hell do you think you are doing!?"

Roderich jumped at the sudden voice as he looked toward the door way in fright. There, stood Gilbert, and he looked like he had been through Hell itself. His hair was messier than usual; his eyes were red, most likely from crying. And the dark circles under his eyes, which were always there, were standing out more than normal, due to the fact this his skin took on a sickly pale shade. His appearance was enough to silence Roderich, as the brunette could only stare at the albino with eyes filled with shock.

"I said, what the hell do you think you are doing, and with my notebook?!"

Oh, there was anger clearly present in Gilbert's tone. He had never heard him use such voice. Generally, the albino was a fairly easy going type of guy, so to hear his voice filled with such anger was truly frightening for Roderich.

"I-I…um…Gilbert, please-"

The aristocrat never got to finish his sentence as the servant stomped down the room, despite his limp, until he stood directly in front of Roderich, and snatched the notebook right out of his hands.

"How _dare_ you go through my personal belongings? Why can't you just mind your own business!?"

Roderich could only hang his head as feelings of shame and guilt started to sweep over him. Gilbert was right, what was in that book was none of his business, and he had no right to look in it. But…now that he knew just what had happened to Gilbert, he couldn't worry about whether what he had done was right or not. He could only stare up at Gilbert with pity. "Did...Is all of that really true, Gilbert?" He almost didn't want to believe it, he wanted to hope that it was just some story that Gilbert was writing.

However, he knew that that was too good to be true. Gilbert stared down at him with red eyes filled with malice, anger, and what Roderich think was hurt.

Gilbert could only seethe with rage at this entire situation. The past was in the past! Why couldn't people just let him move on with his life!? Although, there was a bit of a nagging voice in the back of the albino's mind that said if he truly wanted to forget, he would throw that damn book away. Unfortunately, that task was too difficult for him to handle.

And the albino was no fool. He could see the look of pity in the brunette's eyes. And that only made him all the more furious. He didn't want any sympathy. Why couldn't Roderich understand that he is a killer, and look at him with disgust like everyone should?!

"Don't look at me like that! Like you feel sorry for me! And yes, it all happened, okay! That is why I am a goddamn cripple! That is why I kept secrets from you! Because I don't want anyone to know! I just want to forget it ever happened, but I can't! Because every time I go to sleep, that day replays in my head over and over again!"

Roderich could only stare at him with utter shock as a look of hurt danced across his face. He had never seen someone so upset in his life. Gilbert had so many different emotions going across his face that Roderich wasn't sure how to react. He didn't even think Gilbert realized that tears of both sorrow and rage were streaming down his pale cheeks.

The brunette could only stare at his friend with worry. Slowly, Roderich stood up and tried to gently place them on Gilbert's shoulders. "Gilbert, please calm down! Look, I am sorry for snooping, alright? I just wanted to-"

"You wanted to what?! Try to find out what's wrong with me?! Try to fix me, because we both know that I am the most fucked up person there is?!"

Roderich couldn't take it anymore. Without even thinking, he raised his hand up, and quickly brought it down with all the strength that his weak body could produce. The sound of skin hitting against skin rang out through the room. Gilbert's gaze was to the floor; his normally white cheek was now a light red. He almost looked…betrayed. If he had known any better, the servant would know that the young master was simply trying to get him out of his state of anger.

"Now you listen to me, Gilbert! I had no intentions of, 'fixing you' or whatever nonsense you are ranting about. I wanted to find out what on Earth happened to you earlier. I had no idea it was something like this! And trust me; I am sure there are people who are worse than you."

Roderich was left panting after that. This type of situation wasn't good for his already poor health. But, he kept on going. He knew when his body would reach its limit. He would be fine for now.

And his health certainly didn't stop Gilbert from fixing a hard glare onto him. If the albino was upset before, he was beyond reason now. Apparently, hitting him to try to get his attention was not a smart move on Roderich's part.

The brunette felt his heart drop as he saw his albino companion raise his own hand. Roderich immediately flinched, and looked away while shielding his eyes with his hands, trying to prepare himself for the pain that he knew was going to come. He was practically hyperventilating now. Despite his best efforts, there was no possible way to calm down in this situation.

To the young master, it felt like hours passed by, whereas in reality, it was only a few seconds. He waited to the pain to come, but, surprisingly it never did. Wearily, Roderich opened his eyes, only to be greeted with the sight of Gilbert. While the servant's hand was still raised, ready to be brought down, the albino's face was another story. He looked bewildered. Whether it would be because of his own actions or Roderich's reaction was a mystery. Nonetheless, Gilbert slowly brought his hand down, and if Roderich had to guess, the look of shame danced across the albino's face.

"…Gilbert?" Roderich had luckily managed to calm his breathing now.

That turned his attention back to the situation. The look of frustration found its way onto Gilbert's face as his eyebrows knitted together and a frown, that looked so uncharacteristic, curved its way on Gilbert's lips. "You don't know anything" he sneered before bringing his hands up and with ease was able to push Roderich down onto the bed, before stalking out of the room, not even so much as giving a glance behind him.

Roderich could only hang his head. "That's because you won't tell me anything". His words fell on deaf ears.

XXX

An entire day went by. Roderich sat on that bed for the longest time. He felt guilty. He shouldn't have gone through that book! It was none of his business!

But…he had no idea that the contents of the book would be anything like that. If anything, he had expected rants on silly things, and Gilbert mostly boasting about himself the entire time. He wasn't sure how to handle this kind of information.

And to make matters worse, Gilbert probably hated him now. And with every right too! After all, how would he like it if someone whom he didn't know all _that_ well, and snooped through his personal information? He would be furious!

Roderich buried his face in his hands and let out a groan of frustration. He had no idea what to do! He knew he had to make amends with Gilbert somehow, but he had no idea how to go about doing it! He has never really dealt with a situation such as this. And to make matters worse, his social skills weren't exactly up to par, as he has had a lack of socialization.

The brunette didn't even notice the sound of the door opening, or the footsteps approaching him. At least, not until said person was standing right in front of him.

"Roderich…are you okay?"

The aristocrat let out a surprise yelp and fell back onto the bed, not even realizing that someone had come in. He quickly sat back up, and places a hand over his heart, trying to calm down from his small freight. "Antonio, you scared me!"

Of course, the Spaniard took this all in stride. After all, he was a very easy guy. He tried not to let things bother him too much. Instead, he offered his young master a smile. "Sorry, Roderich! I thought you knew I was here."

The Austrian sighed, feeling his racing heart beat calm down. "It's fine. You just gave me a bit of a fright, is all." He let out another sigh, this one a bit sadder, as he reflected on the situation that he brought upon himself.

Now, sometimes, Antonio may give off the impression that he is a bit ditzy, or isn't very observant of his surroundings. That may be true some of the time; however, the tan man was smarter than most gave him credit for. The servant raised his eyebrow a bit, and looked at his young master quizzically. "Roderich…is everything okay? Have you seen Gilbert?"

At mention of his albino servant, the young master's face fell even more so, and he hung his head. "Gilbert…he…he hates me." The last bit was mumbled, barely audible, and yet, Antonio was still able to hear it.

With a tilt of the head, the Spanish man asked, "Gilbert? He _hates _you? I don't think that's possible. He is such a nice guy!"

The Austrian male could only shake his head. "I…I did something I really shouldn't have. You should have seen him…he was furious with me…"

Antonio could only look down at his friend in sadness. He didn't like to see Roderich so upset! Especially over something such as this! Luckily, Antonio was always good at playing the peace keeper. "Roderich, I don't know what happened. And I am sure that it is probably none of my business. But, that's beside the point. Gilbert really, really, really, likes you! I can tell these things! I am sure he is not as upset at you as you think he is! It's all in your head!"

Roderich shook his head. "No, it's not. You weren't there. The way he looked at me…it terrified me."

Antonio's smile fell a bit at that. He placed a comforting hand on Roderich's shoulder, who tensed a bit at the touch, but was able to relax fairly quickly. "I am sure it's not as bad as you think it is. Why don't I talk to Gilbert for you? He will probably be willing to listen to me."

The aristocrat sat there for a moment, thinking about this offer. Luckily, it wasn't long before he slowly nodded his head. "Yes…I would like that. Thank you."

A cheerful smile quickly found its way on Antonio's face. With a comforting pat, the Spaniard stood and offered a hand. "Great! Now, let's get you upstairs, and ready for dinner."

XXX

Roderich didn't sleep well that night, at all. His mind was continually plagued with guilt as he thought about what happened. When he did manage to fall asleep, it never lasted for long. As a result, it was fair to say that by the next morning, he wasn't exactly in the best spirits.

Elizaveta, being the wonderful friend that she is, understood immediately. All it took was one look at her tired friend, and a sympathetic smile spread onto her fine face. "Rough night?"

The man could only give a tired sigh in response. "Very. I didn't sleep very well."

"I'll see if I can convince your mother to let you have a nap today. You look like you could use it." She said this while opening the curtains, and began to prepare her young master for the day ahead.

However, Elizaveta's words only caused confusion for Roderich. He raised a thin eyebrow, and looked at her questionably. "Convince? Why would you need to convince her? Usually, she jumps at the chance for me to nap."

The maid only gave a small giggle, and gave her friend his clothes for the day. "Did you forget? Your mother has a rather large social event tonight. I imagine she will want to prep with you the entire day."

Roderich had let out a loud groan of frustration at that, and flopped back down onto the bed. How could he have forgotten about his mother's party today? He already knew about it for weeks, and was dreading it. It seems Gilbert's presence has made him forgetful.

"Oh don't be like that. Who knows, you might make a new friend!"

Roderich could only glance up at Elizaveta with un-amused eyes. "Please tell me you are joking."

The lass merely giggled at her master's misery. "Oh, lighten up. I'm just trying to improve your spirits! And don't worry about Gilbert; I am sure everything will be fine!"

Now this caused the Austrian to sit up. How on earth did she know about Gilbert? He never mentioned anything. Perhaps Antonio made a comment? "How did you know that something happened between me and Gilbert?"

The Hungarian could only roll her eyes playfully. Really, Roderich was so fun to tease! That was one thing she and Gilbert could agree on. "Oh, come. It is so obvious, dear! Gilbert was just acting very strange last night! He refused to talk to anyone, and had hardly eaten dinner or breakfast. Something must have happened."

Oh, she was perceptive alright. Perhaps it was just a woman's intuition. Roderich sighed as he stood, turned his back, and began to dress in his clothes for the day. "I should have known. You always seem to be able to tell when something is wrong". He could only offer a small smile back at his friend. After all, that was why he liked her. He never even had to say a word; she would just immediately know that something is wrong. It has saved him a lot of explaining in the past.

Of course, Elizaveta just smiled warmly. "A good friend should always be able to tell, don't you agree?"

Roderich could feel his smile widen a bit, as he motioned for his female friend to turn around while he finished changing. "I suppose so. Do…Do you think Gilbert will stay angry at me?"

"Of course not. He is just a bit upset. He will get over it though. Trust me; I am educated in these matters."

The young master raised his eyebrow at that. "…I am almost afraid to ask what you mean…but I'll trust your word." He let out a sigh as he finished putting on his coat. "I suppose we shouldn't leave my mother waiting much longer."

Elizaveta let out a chuckle at that. "Yes, we shouldn't. You know what she can get like when she is left waiting."

With a roll of the eyes, the young master started to stride out of the room, with his servant in tow. "Oh, trust me. I am fully aware."

Today was going to be a long day indeed.

XXX

Gilbert sat in the kitchen, nibbling on a piece of bread. Okay, so sulking may be the best word to describe what he is doing right now, but could you blame him? He felt humiliated. That book was his own, private, personal, business. And to have someone just go through it, and then try to act like they know him, and understand him; it made him so frustrated and furious! And to make matters worse, he could tell Roderich was looking for him. Oh, sure, the young master may act like he is just roaming the halls of his home, but Gilbert knew what he really was doing. Of course, Gilbert would always hide away. Couldn't the bastard take a hint? He didn't want to see him. As a result, Gilbert was forced to hide away in the kitchen.

The albino scowled and put his bread down. Honestly, he didn't what he was feeling anymore. Betrayal, anger, sadness, grief, and many more emotions were all just piling inside of him. That was what happened he remembered. And he hated it. It was just so much easier to forget.

Except Roderich had to go snooping that damn nose of his where it didn't belong! The bastard! How dare he! Who did he think he was? And then try to act as if he knew what he had gone through? Ha! Like that spoiled, pampered, brat had any clue of what the real word was like!

Gilbert slowly lowered his head on the table, and let out a groan of frustration, as guilt swept over him. After all, it's not like Roderich had meant any real harm. And the guy was probably worried about him too. I mean, he did have an attack right in front of him, with no explanation at all. If he had been in the Austrian's shoes, he would probably want to do something to help. too. And it just so happens that his personal book was the only way of getting more information. Ugh, so his secretiveness bites him in the arse in the end, huh?

Suddenly the sound of the kitchen door opening reached Gilbert's ears. Immediately, the pale man tensed up, and was ready to bolt out of the room. If it wasn't for this damn leg of his, he would have been able to make it too.

"Ah, Gilbert! There you are! I was looking for you."

The German froze. That's strange. He was expecting maybe Roderich or Elizaveta. But that voice most certainly belonged to neither. It had a distinct Spanish accent to it. Looking over his shoulder, tentatively, Gilbert let out a sigh of relief when he saw it was just Antonio, looking bright and bubbly as always.

Sitting back in his seat, Gilbert looked at the man. "Geez it's you. I thought it was someone else. Don't scare me like again."

With a smile in return, the tan man took up a seat on the island, across from Gilbert. "Sorry about that. It wasn't my intention. So, are you feeling better now?"

Gilbert had to sigh in a bit of…he didn't even know at this point. "Yeah, sorry about earlier. I totally didn't mean to ruin the awesome moment we had going on. You see…" Gilbert bit his lip in hesitation, wondering if he should really share this. "What happened was-"

The weary man never got to finish his sentence. A tan hand was put up, signaling for silence. "Gilbert, I am glad you are all right. Truly, I am! But, what happened was your own business. You don't need to talk about it, if you really don't want to."

The albino sighed in relief. He didn't think he would actually be able to go through and tell someone his whole story. "Thanks man. I appreciate it."

The brunette just gave a nod. "No problem!"

The two fell into a silence after that. However, it wasn't uncomfortable. On the contrary, it was rather soothing. Sometimes, there is just no need to fill in spaces with unneeded sound.

Plus, Antonio needed the time to think about how he was going to approach this subject. The Spaniard nibbled on his bread as he thought of a strategy. He couldn't just be direct on this. He saw the way that Gilbert had tried to flee when the kitchen door opened. It was obvious he was avoiding someone, and while Antonio freely admits that he isn't the smartest guy ever, it doesn't take a genius to figure out exactly who he is avoiding.

Hmm…this was going to be a toughie. Antonio was really going to need to think on this one. He had an idea, but he wasn't sure if it would work…oh, what the hell, might as well give it a shot, right?

"So, how are things going between you and Roderich?" He couldn't give away too much. Gilbert can't know what he is looking for. Other-wise, Gilbert may just shut him out. And that would be no good! So, he'll just be sneaky! Make it seem like he is asking an innocent question. It was the perfect plan!

Of course, Antonio didn't miss the way that Gilbert stiffened at the question almost initially, but the Spaniard didn't give any indication that he did. Oh no, he knew he had to be better than that, if this was going to work.

"Why are you asking?"

With an innocent shrug of the shoulders, Antonio merely said, "You two seem close, so I was just wondering how you two are doing. I got to keep up with my friends, right?"

The albino took a shaky sigh, and the brunette unconsciously leaned in, eager to hear his answer. "It's…complicated right now."

In his head, the excitable Spaniard was doing a victory cheer. Yes! This was perfect! This was the perfect opening! In his head, he gave himself a very, well-deserved, pat on the back.

But, on the outside, he put on a face of concern. He brought a hand to his mouth, as his eyebrows knitted together in faux worry. "Oh, no! What happened? Maybe I could help." Of course, Antonio already knew full well what the problem was. Well…okay, he had an idea. He didn't know the full story. But, he didn't need to know the full story! All he needed to know is that, he needed to make these two friends again!

Gilbert just sighed and hung his head, almost hitting the table. If the situation wasn't so gloomy, Antonio might have let out a chuckle. But, now was not the time for such things. Antonio merely listened intently to what his friend had to say.

With a sigh, Gilbert began to speak. "You see…Roderich…he…pried, let's say, into my personal life. I didn't like it. I-I mean, I know he was probably just trying to help and all, but that's my personal business, you know? So…I just got really ticked at him. And now we're kind of fighting."

The Spaniard merely leaned back into his chair a bit, while giving an understanding nod of the head. "Mhm, I see, I see." He put a tan hand up to his chin, as the wheels in his head began to turn with thought. Hm, how was he going to do this? From the sounds of it, they were both kind of in the wrong here. Roderich already felt guilty, so that was a step. Now, if he could get them to both apologize, that would solve everything! But, he had to be careful, of course. He was treading dangerous waters here. "Gilbert, I know you feel hurt, and with good reason too! We all have things we like to keep to ourselves. However, you must not judge Roderich too harshly. It was an honest mistake, on his part! And he feels really, really, really bad! Maybe you should just both apologize, and become friends again! That sounds like a plan, right?"

Of course, Gilbert could only raise a skeptical eyebrow. "Me? Apologize? For what? I didn't do anything!" However, there was that little shroud of guilt still in the back of his mind. After all, he did kind of over react. Just a tad, though! But…maybe he should apologize? Ugh, that would be lame though. But…maybe he was a little too harsh.

Now, Antonio may have trouble catching the little things at times, but he can tell when someone is upset. And he hates it when people are upset! Luckily, he was always good at cheering others up. He offered him one of his, what he calls, "cheer-up smiles". "Now Gilbert, I understand that Roderich is in the wrong here, but you really startled him! We're lucky he didn't have an attack! So, just say you're sorry for scaring him."

The albino scowled at the thought, but, he couldn't ignore that annoying little conscious in the back of his head. It was practically yelling at him to just apologize to the guy already! And…as much as Gilbert didn't want to admit it, he really did feel bad about this whole thing. "Fine…I'll think about. But no promises here!"

Antonio's smile grew even wider at that. "That's all I need to hear! Sometimes, we just need to think, and the solution just comes to us!"

Gilbert had to give a grin at that. God, this guy's happy personality just rubs off on you! "Yeah, but think too much, and your brain might explode!"

Now, this seemed to legitamitly frighten the tanner man. He brought a hand up against his mouth, as his eyes widen in shock. "That really happens?!"

A devilish smirk appeared on the pale man's face at that. God, he loved to scare people. "Oh yeah~ It's really horrible actually."

The look of fear stayed on his face for only a couple of seconds, before he closed his eyes and began to laugh, leaning forward a bit. "Silly! That doesn't happen! And here you thought you could scare me?"

With a dismissive wave of the hand, Gilbert just shrugged nonchalantly. "Eh, worth a try, right?"

With a last chuckle, Antonio stood, and began to clean up their dishes. "You bet! Now, come, I have to get you ready for tonight!"

Gilbert stood as well, and brushed off his work pants. However, he raised an eyebrow in a bit of confusion at the Spaniard's last comment. "Huh? What's tonight?"

"Hm? Oh, you don't know? Mistress Edelstein is holding a big event tonight! Because you are taking over for Francis, you'll be on serving duty tonight. Don't worry; I'll make sure you know just what to do."

Now, at the mention of serving duty, the white haired man couldn't help but feel a flutter of nervousness. "Serving duty? Doesn't that mean I'll have to walk around a lot? Even with my…" He gestured down to his leg, not wanting to actually say that. After all, admitting that he was basically disabled was not something that he enjoyed.

Of course, the brunette didn't miss a beat. He offered a smile, and turned to properly face his companion, while washing the dishes. "Don't worry! It's not that bad! You'll be fine."

With an uncertain nod, Gilbert had no choice to agree. After all, this was his job now. He had to do it if he wanted to earn money, and not get fired. "I guess so." With a sigh, he tried to let go of his worries, and gave his usual grin. "So! Where do I start now?"

"That's the spirit! Alright, first we need to make sure-"

XXX

"You look very handsome, Roderich. Like a young, dashing prince! Oh, your father would be so proud to see you."

Roderich looked at his reflection and sighed, as his mother fretted over his coat, making sure that not a single thing was out of place.

The social event was due to take place in exactly one hour, and to say Roderich wasn't up for this was a bit of an understatement. He's still tired, due to his lack of sleep from the night before, and to make matters worse, he hasn't seen Gilbert all day! He had wanted to apologize so badly, and today had been a good day to do it. Gilbert had been given plenty of time to cool off, and was probably actually willing to listen to him.

However, there had been no sign of the servant all day. Almost as if he was hiding from Roderich. In fact, that's probably what he was doing! And the very thought that Gilbert was so upset with him that he didn't even want to see Roderich made the young master feel even more horrible than he was already feeling.

His mother's shrill voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Now, Roderich dear, I feel like I should tell you something."

Now, that got the son's attention. Her voice sounded so troubled, and serious. Something was certainly wrong here. He turned to her, to give her his full attention. "What is it, Mother?"

She turned her soft gaze, which seemed to be consumed with worry. Something was going on, and clearly, she had failed to tell her son an important detail.

"Roderich…just…" She gave a sigh, of perhaps frustration. Maybe she didn't know how to tell her son this. "If anyone asks for a last name, don't say, 'Edelstein'. Give some German name instead, all right, dear?"

This caused the male's eyebrows to knit in confusion. What did she mean? Why on earth could they not use their last name? She was telling him to lie to their guests? But for what reason? Whatever it is, it must be very important. "Mother, why can't I tell the guests our last name? I'm proud to be an Edelstein. Why should I have to hide it?"

The mother just sighed. "Roderich, just do it, please. You wouldn't understand. I'm just doing this to protect you."

Oh, now that made the man angry. He wouldn't understand?! What was he?! What did she take him for; a fool?! "Mother, I do not understand! There must be some reason why you are sharing this. Do not treat me like an ignorant child. What is it? I have every right to know!"

The mother's gaze hardened a bit at this, her gentle smile thinning a bit at this. It was clear she was becoming frustrated with her son's lack of cooperation. However, she did not snap. Oh no, a good mother must be patient with her children. In a bit of a firmer voice, she addressed her son. "Roderich, just do as I say, understand?" Her eyes narrowed a bit, giving her son the ever famous, "Mother's glare". It was a look that meant business, and anyone with half a brain knew that when that look was given, you do not argue.

With a defeated sigh, Roderich gave up this losing battle. After all, there was just no arguing with his mother. It was simply not done. "Fine, mother. I'll do as you say." Of course, there was a scowl on his face while saying this. Oh, he was not pleased with this one bit. But, what more could he do?

On hearing her son give in, Mrs. Edelstein's face soften, and the kind, motherly, smile reappeared on her feminine visage. "Very good, dear." With that, she stepped away from her son, and admired her handiwork. Of course, she had dressed her son up in the finest of clothes, fit for a young noble, naturally. After all, she had to make sure her son, along with her name in general, left a good impression, as you never know just who is attending these social gatherings.

Roderich was wearing a fine, white jacket, with gold embroidery. Of course, he was wearing a very lacy cravat, and, white trousers, along with a white undershirt, and black boots to finish the look. He did look very fetching, if he did say so himself. After all, the clothing was made with the finest of materials, and fit him perfectly. How could it not look wonderful?

Though, at the moment, Roderich could really care less. He was dreading this social event, and was simply praying that it will be over quickly. These things were more exhausting than anything else. It was such a hassle!

And his mind was still plagued with thoughts of Gilbert. Oh, how he wanted to just go and apologize to the man, yet no opportunity was given to him! What is he to do? He couldn't wait too long on this; it would just eat away at him!

His mother's voice broke him out of his worrying thoughts for a second time that day. "Now, Roderich, I am sure you already know that you are permitted to leave early, in case you get overwhelmed, or tired. And if anyone bothers you, just remove yourself from the situation, or tell a servant. Oh, and no dancing. Your body wouldn't be able to handle that."

The male gritted his teeth in annoyance, but he did not say anything. His eyes narrowed a bit, but he took a silent deep breath through his nose to calm down. "Yes, Mother, I am well aware. You always are sure to remind me, after all." It felt as if she constantly had to remind him how his weak body was different from everyone else's.

Almost as if she couldn't detect the distaste in her son's tone, a small smile appeared on her fair face, and she took her son's arm, and started to lead him out of the room. "Very good, Roderich. Now, let us have fun."

The male Austrian wanted to give a deep, exasperated sigh, but could only do so in his head. This was going to be a long night indeed.

XXX

The grand hall, which was usually used for dining, was now being used for dance. The orchestra sat to the side, playing their wonderful instruments, as couples gracefully swept across the dance floor. When Roderich was a small child, he would often stand by the orchestra, watching and listening with awe at the gorgeous music they were able to create. He had hoped that one day, he would be able to play with the same skill and precision as the ones who would come to Mother's parties.

However, now, he was a better musician, and far more talented than these men. He could out play these people in his sleep. Even now, he can hear small, almost subtle, mistakes in their playing. Of course, no one else noticed these tiny, minute errors, no one but him. Only one with a trained, musical ear could pick up such tiny things. And, now, he can't even enjoy the music.

He looked at his mother, conversing politely with very wealthy looking companions. They could have been politicians, military officials, or even just noblemen. It made no difference to him.

All he could do was sit in his chair, and watch the flutter of activity around him. Looking out in the crowd, a flash of white hair caught his attention, his eyes widen a bit, now that something had interested him.

It was Gilbert. He was in the regular waiter's uniform, which actually, looked quiet dashing on him. It was a simple tail coat, along with a white undershirt, and black vest, and a tie. Of course, the trousers were black as well. It was a simple look, nothing too fancy, as servants weren't supposed to outshine their employers, yet, simplicity seemed to work well for the albino, even though, his personality was anything but simple.

Immediately, and what felt like almost unconsciously, the brunette stood, and started weaving through the crowd of people, wanting to get closer to him.

When he was close enough, to at least get in hearing range, what was presented in front of him only caused a frown to form on his pale face, and a crease to form in his forehead.

As expected, Gilbert was doing fine work. He was honestly a much better worker than Roderich had originally suspected him of being. He was coming in and out of the kitchen, bringing more servings of both foods and drinks to all the different guests. Even with his limp, he was surprisingly swift, and didn't drop a single ounce of food or beverage on his serving platter.

That was not made the Austrian frown. Oh no, that gave him every right to be happy. What made him frown was the gossip of the other guests that he could here, regarding his servant.

"My, do you see that new servant boy over there? Look at that hair! They must have fetched him from some gutter in Berlin!"

"Look at that servant there, with the lame leg. My, Mistress Edelstein must be falling on hard times, if she has to lower herself to hiring a cripple."

And the worst part of it all was the fact that they weren't even being discrete about it! They might as well have been shouting it throughout the hall, and it would be no different! It was obvious that Gilbert could hear these comments. Anyone with a pair of functioning ears could! The way that the albino's mouth thinned into a line, and a flash of anger and frustration would flare in his eyes was a dead giveaway that the male was not ignorant to these comments. Yet, he kept on a phony smile, and kept serving people. It was taking Gilbert anything he had not to snap at these rich nobles, who thought that they knew him.

Ha! They didn't know shit about him! If only he could say that to their faces! That would show them for sure!

But, of course, the German man could only bite his tongue, and keep silent.

As he was walking around, serving the different guests, trying to ignore the snobby, disgusted looks they gave him, a familiar brunette was seen in the corner of his eye. Oh, he knew Roderich was there all right, giving him that look of concern, and watching him.

But, he ignored it, for now. After all, now wouldn't be a good time to talk, anyways. There would be too many people around, and plus, he has work to do. Oh, but he'll keep his word to Antonio, of course. He was no liar. He would just put off their little talk to later.

Roderich could only sigh, as he left the crowd, no longer wanting to see Gilbert be made fun of. Plus, the albino was probably still upset with him, so it would do no good worrying over him. After all, why would Gilbert want help from him? The taller man was still angry with him, and probably wouldn't be willing to except his help. Not that Roderich could blame him, really. If the roles were reversed, he would probably respond in a similar fashion.

He needed a break. All these people, noises, and general stress were wearing him out. If only he could go out onto the balcony right now. Oh, that would clear his head, and lift his spirits right away. But, it was far too risky. His mother, who has been watching him out of the corner of her eye all night, would know immediately, and he would be penalized for it, without a doubt.

So, he'll just have to go take a quick trip to the restroom instead. Sure, it wouldn't give him the same sense of relief, but it would be something, right? Besides, it would give him a chance to get away from all of this hustle around him.

With long strides, the brunette made his way out of the dining hall, and strode down the halls of his home. His black boots make a click on the tile floor with every step, causing it to echo throughout the extravagant hallway.

He was almost to the restroom, not really having the desire to go in there, but it was better than nothing. Before he could reach it, however, the mahogany doors slowly opened, as a male guest stumbled out.

It was clear to Roderich the second that he laid his eyes on this man, who was a complete stranger to him, that this male was intoxicated. Severely intoxicated. The way the man stumbled out of the room, barely able to balance himself, was a clear indication of that.

Roderich, scowling in distaste at the man, merely just stepped aside, to let the man pass. After all, this wasn't his party after all. And this wasn't his problem either. He can let his mother deal with it.

Although, it seems that the drunk male had other plans. As soon as his gaze landed on Roderich, a sly, perverse grin grew on his face. Roderich could only raise an eyebrow in curiosity, wondering just what the man could be grinning at.

"Well, hello there, pretty lady~." The man's speech was heavily slurred, making him almost impossible to understand.

However, Roderich managed. Who does this man think he is, calling him a lady?! Oh, the Austrian was beyond offended! If he looked disgusted before, he was now looking at the male as if he was the scum of the earth. "Excuse me?!"

Apparently, the drunken man was deaf to tones of disgust, as he wobbled up to Roderich, who could only back up against the wall, wanting to get away from this stranger and the stench of alcohol that was being emitted from him. "Now, don't be like that, doll. Want to have some-"a hiccup came from his mouth, "fun?"

Roderich's gaze fixed into a cold, hard, glare. "I think I should advise you to step away from me, or else you will regret it, sir."

Of course, these words just went in one ear, and out the other. Without any sort of warning, the drunken fool pressed his intoxicated body against Roderich's slimmer form. Of course, this caused the brunette to let out a distinct noise of distaste. This was unacceptable! How dare this man, whom he didn't even know, touch him! And then, the taller male grabbed Roderich's wrists, putting a painful amount of pressure to them as the young noble was pinned against the wall.

"Ah! Sir! Remove your hands immediately!"

The tall man loomed over Roderich, as his other, lecherous, hand started to feel his way across the Austrian's chest, causing said Austrian to squirm in discomfort.

"Now, come on, doll. I'll show you a fun time. We can dance all night if you want."

No! This could not be happening! He had to get away! He had to get away right now! If words will not work, then he will just need to use a bit of force instead. All he has to do is be careful not to over exert himself, right?

It was worth a shot. Roderich started to squirm, and struggle. Anything to get this…this…piece of filth off of him! He could feel his heart beat racing a bit, but for now, he had to ignore it.

When he managed to get the grip on one of his wrists loose enough, he quickly brought his hand out, and with every bit of power in his body, he striked the man across the face, causing the sound of skin slapping skin to echo throughout the hall.

It worked! The man stumbled back a bit, from the force of the slap. Roderich wasn't going to stick around to find out what happened next. Not even caring about his health problems, he bolted down the hallway, not even looking to see if the man was following him. He had to get back to the dining hall. There would be so many people there, along with his mother, that everything would be safe.

He could see the door now! Just a bit farther and he would be there!

However, while he may have the desire to run straight to that door, his body, on the other hand, does not.

The familiar feeling of nausea started to creep through his stomach. His legs felt as if they were as heavy as the bulkiest of metals, and soon, he started to slow down, till the point where he was moving at a snail's pace, and resting against the wall.

His breaths were coming out as wheezes, and his vision started to blur, as he could feel himself becoming more and more light headed. He struggled to calm his breathing down, to slow his racing heartbeat, but to no avail. As he placed a hand on his chest to try to remain calm, he began to take slow, laborious steps, towards the dining hall.

He needed help. Desperately. Someone in there could help him. Elizaveta could help him! He opened his now dry mouth, to call out for the maid. But, no sound came out. Nothing did. Not even a laborious breath. Roderich's face paled and he could feel the familiar feeling of panic take hold of his body, as he tried to take in a breath of air.

Nothing filled his deprived lungs. Nothing left them either. He couldn't breathe. Roderich tried to keep moving forward. He could feel his chest begging for air, as the feeling of tightness in his lungs increased with each passing moment.

Oh God, how he hated this feeling. It felt like he was dying a slow, painful death. And the worst part of it was that when this happens, he actually is dying. Every second that he had to go without a breath of fresh, wonderful oxygen, he could feel his body grow weaker, and more desperate for some kind of air.

He was so close! He reached for the door handle, or at least, what he thought was the door handle. His vision was so blurry that it was almost impossible to tell.

With a shaky hand, he gripped the handle. But, that was as far as he got. It felt as if a pressure had built up in his head was going to cause it to burst. With what almost felt like a spasm in his chest, his vision blacked out, and his body collapsed, as consciousness slipped away from him.

Unknown to him, the weight of his body falling forward, had pushed the door open, leaving his limp body lying in the door way.

XXX

God, he felt so aggravated! How can Antonio and Elizaveta stand being around these rich snobs all the time? It would be forever be a mystery to him.

He kept looking to the grandfather clock that sat against the wall, and groaned internally when he saw that time was passing at a snail's pace. What he would give to just have this long night over with!

He started to limp towards the kitchen, as he needed to get more food out. Not to mention, get away from all these money-grabbers. Just a moment in piece and silence would allow him to calm down, even if just for a little bit.

He had almost reached the kitchen successfully, however, a woman's scream made him stop right in his tracks.

He looked over his shoulder, wondering just what on earth the fuss could be about. It was probably some rich bitch freaking out over the fact that she got a bit of food on her oh-so fancy dress. That seems like something these kinds of people would scream over.

However, soon, worried voices started to fill the hall, and people seemed to be crowding around a door.

What the hell? What could they all be freaking out about? Curiously, Gilbert took a few slow, tentative, steps forward, still outside of the crowd of swarming people. He couldn't see what they were all yelling about, but, maybe he could get a small glimpse, right? After all, it was probably nothing.

A woman's voice, which Gilbert was able to identify as Mistress Edelstein, screamed out, "Oh God, Roderich!" Her normally controlled, feminine voice was filled with panic, and that of fear.

At the sounds of the familiar brunette's name, the albino felt his blood run cold. He remembered what had happened the last time Roderich had an attack. Is that what was happening again?

Without even thinking, Gilbert began to shove his way through the guests, not even caring about the disgruntled responses he received from them. He had to make sure Roderich was okay! Right now, it didn't matter if they were having a petty fight, which he was already over. All that mattered was that Roderich was safe!

When he managed to get closer to the door, he was able to get a view of what was happening. And what he saw caused every single muscle in his body to tense, and the hairs on the back of his neck to stand at attention.

There, right in front of him, was Roderich, lying on the floor, unconscious. His face was a pale blue, no doubt from lack of oxygen. He was lying limp in his mother's arm, who was beyond hysterical at this point. She was holding her son in her arms, rocking him, as tears stained her pale cheeks. She shook him by the shoulders. "Roderich! Roderich, please wake up! Oh God, someone get Elizaveta! Where is that girl!?"

No! Elizaveta wouldn't help! Why doesn't anyone here understand that that method doesn't work! Gilbert looked around the people surrounding him. All of them either looked down at the scene with a look of pity, or just looked away. No one moved a millimeter to help!

Well, looks like it's up to him to save the damsel in distress. Without even a second's hesitation, he pushed through the last of the crowd, and took Roderich out of his mother's grasp, who protested. "Stop, give him back! You'll hurt him!"

"Just be quiet, I'll take care of this."

Gilbert offered his employer a grin, to try to reassure her. Though, he really could care less about her at this moment. All that mattered at the moment was saving Roderich. He could feel the eyes of the crowd around him staring down at him with confusion, but he didn't give a damn about what they were thinking.

Instead, he laid Roderich out across the ground, flat on his back. There was certainly no breath coming from him. That wasn't good. Luckily, this hasn't been the first time he has done this. With expert precision, he tilted the Austrian's head back, pinched his nose, and brought his lips down onto Roderich's.

A gasp of horror and disgust erupted from the crowd. Honestly, did they really think he was _kissing_ Roderich? Were they that dumb? Couldn't they tell that he was just giving him oxygen?

He could hear an audible gasp come from Mistress Edelstein. "Get your dirty mouth off of my son, you disgusting homosexual!" The woman tried to lung towards the albino, but, a stronger pair of arms wrapped around her waist, keeping her at bay. Looking up, Gilbert could see it was Elizaveta, and immediately felt a sense of gratitude sweep through him.

"No, Mistress, let Gilbert help!"

With everyone out of the way, Gilbert focused on the most important part. He took a deep breath, and breathed the air into Roderich's mouth. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the brunette's smaller chest rise and fall. A sense of relief passed through his body. This was a good sign.

He repeated the process, and took his mouth off of Roderich's, and sat up, to place his right hand over the exact center of Roderich's chest. With quickness, he placed his other hand over his right hand, and began to apply short bursts of pressure to the center point of the unconscious Austrian's chest.

He kept applied the short bursts of pressure twenty times, looking at Roderich's face the entire time, keeping an eye out for any sign of consciousness.

Just as he was about to move to give Roderich more oxygen, the brunette's violet eyes snapped open, and he burst out into a coughing fit.

A sigh of relief escaped Gilbert's pale lips, as he turned Roderich onto his side, in case he vomited. "Don't worry, buddy, you'll be all right."

Roderich could only look up at Gilbert with a confused gaze, as the color slowly started to return to his face as he took deep, but shallow, breaths.

Gilbert tried to give him a reassuring smile, wanting to make him feel better. However, a shrill voice cut him out of his thoughts, as the albino was reminded that they weren't the only two people in the room.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt, get away from my son this instant! You're fired!"

XXX

I am so sorry that this chapter took so long to get out! Once school started, I became so busy, and had trouble finding time to write. I hope you can all forgive me!

I do not own Hetalia.

So, tell me what you thought. Feedback is always appreciated! Thank you to all those who reviewed!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Where will you go, Gilbert?"

The pale man stood on the doorstep of the manor. It was night now, and the sky was bathed in a blanket of darkness. Some stars twinkled through the thick black layer that covered the sky, and the moon hung overhead, illuminating the surroundings in an angelic like glow.

Though, Gilbert could hardly focus on the scenery now at a time such as this. Elizaveta stood in front of him, as the young maid handed him the few belongings he owned. Worry was clearly visible in the lass's gaze, as she glanced up at Gilbert with a look that screamed of concern.

Of course, Gilbert, always one to try to cheer up those around him, just tried to give his usual smirk, and waved a dismissive hand. "Ah, don't worry about it, Elizaveta. I'll be fine. I'm sure I'll find another place to work. After all, who wouldn't want to hire someone this amazing?" Though he tried to appear confident, but he was feeling anything but that at the moment. Where would he go? He was lucky enough to get a job here, though, that was mostly due to the help of Roderich. Now what was he going to do? No one wants a cripple, after all.

It was clear that Elizaveta did not believe Gilbert's fake surge of confidence. If anything, she looked even more distressed then she did before. It was just so frustrating that she couldn't do anything to keep Gilbert here! Really, why couldn't The Mistress see that Gilbert had saved her son's life? He didn't deserve to be fired! But, of course, as a servant, she couldn't say a word. Not without the risk of losing her job, at least. "I just…." she let out a tired sigh, "Thank you, for saving Roderich. If you hadn't been there…I-I don't even want to think about what was going to happen."

The male just smiled warmly at her. Yet, there was a hint of sadness that could be seen across his gaze. He hated goodbyes. And he didn't want to have to leave like this. He hadn't even gotten to talk to Roderich, let alone apologize about the whole fight earlier. But, there was nothing he could do. "Don't mention it. I couldn't just let him die there. I knew what to do, so I took action. It was the right thing to do."

The front door creaked open, drawing both of their attentions to it. Inside, Gilbert wanted to scream. It was probably Mrs. Edelstein coming to yell at him to get off her property. Couldn't that woman be patient for just five seconds? He'll be on his way soon, right when he said goodbye!

Although, to his surprise, the shrill voice shrieking at him to leave never came. Instead, as the door opened all the way, it revealed someone he had never expected to see after the events that just took place. There, in the grand doorway, stood a very fatigued looking Roderich. His skin was paler than normal, to the point where he closely resembled Gilbert. He stood in his night clothes, and his hair was a bit untidy, as if he was lying down in bed.

Elizaveta was the first to speak though. "Roderich, what are you doing here? You should be up in bed. What if your mother finds out?"

The young master turned his gaze towards his servant. Though his face looked weary, there was still a sense of urgency about it. "Elizaveta, right now, she is the least of my concerns. May I speak to Gilbert, please?" Of course, there was the underlying message of, "May I speak to Gilbert alone?" Naturally, Gilbert caught onto this, and raised a quizzical eyebrow.

The maid also picked up the hint that she should leave. With a small curtsy, the maid bid the two farewell, though, as she left, she glanced curiously back at the two men.

The two waited until the door was properly shut. Both stood there, not really sure as to what to say to one another. Roderich was the first to break the silence. "Thank you for doing whatever you did in there. While mother seems to think you were trying to sexual molest me, or something along those lines. I'm sure that wasn't the case however. Whatever you did saved my life, didn't it?"

Gilbert just nodded. "Yeah, it's called CPR. They teach it to us in the army. I can teach the other servants if you would like. It is sure a hell of a lot more effective than whatever the fuck Elizaveta does."

While Roderich curled his nose at the foul language, he ignored it. After all, he wanted to make things right again. "Well…I would like that. Truly, I would. However, it seems you aren't permitted to stay. Mother told me that she fired you."

Disappointment flashed across the albino's face, as the painful reminder that he had to leave was brought back to the front of his mind. "Oh…right. Hey, I just wanted to say, sorry for overreacting about the diary thing. You were just trying to help after all."

Surprised flashed across Roderich's face? Gilbert was apologizing to him? But he was the one at fault here! If anything, he is the one who should be apologizing and begging for forgiveness! "Really, Gilbert, don't force yourself to apologize. I'm the one at fault here. I shouldn't have snooped. It really was none of my business. And…I apologize for slapping you as well." He did feel guilty about that, of course. Roderich didn't know what else to do at the time, so he panicked!

Although, to his surprise, an understanding grin appeared on Gilbert's face. It wasn't his usual cocky, annoying grin. But rather, it was sincere. It didn't have that air of phoniness that was normally present. "Hey, it's fine, really. We both did things and said things we shouldn't of. No grudges, right?"

The Austrian let out a tiny sigh of relief. It felt like a giant weight was off his chest now that he was given the chance to apologize. A hint of a smile graced the brunette's lips as well, and he gave a small nod. "No grudges would be preferred."

The two stood there for a moment. The silence was back again, with neither knowing what to say. Oh, they both had millions of things they had wanted to say to each other, yet, neither man had the courage to say them.

At last, Gilbert was the one to speak up. He just couldn't stand this silence anymore. Plus, why delay the inevitable? He had to go. There was no going around it. So, why bother sticking around and just dragging it out? "So…I guess it's time to say good bye, huh?"

"Ah, wait!" Without even thinking, Roderich reached a hand out, and gripped Gilbert's arm. He didn't even think about it as he did it. It was almost as if he had acted on instinct. With a bit of a flush finding its way to his cheeks, he turned his violet eyes to the ground. He couldn't see the way that Gilbert's red eyes gazed down at him with confusion, but he could feel it. With a bit of a gulp, he swallowed the lump in his throat, and began to speak again.

"Roderich, what are you-?"

He didn't let Gilbert finish. He first took a deep breath, to gather his bearings, and began to speak again. "I don't want to see you go." It was so humiliating to admit. But, he had to swallow his pride on this issue. If it meant that he had to sacrifice a bit of arrogance just so Gilbert would stay, then so be it.

While confusion was still written across Gilbert's face, there was a dash of surprise lighting his features as well. Roderich had wanted him to stay? Now, there was something he never thought he would hear. Slowly, the smile found its way back to his lips, and he placed a firm hand on the brunette's shoulder, whilst giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Yeah, I don't want to go either, but, what can I do? Your mom's word is law though, right? Don't stress yourself out over this. I'll just be on my way, and get out of your hair."

The red eyed man had barely finished what he was saying, before Roderich lifted his head, to look up with those violet eyes of his that were rather striking. "Gilbert, stay here. Don't go!"

A thin, white eye brow was raised at that. "What? Your mom says I am fired, and that if I don't leave, she'll call the police. Trust me; I think I am better off going. Besides, you'll probably be happier if I'm gone."

The hold on the paler man's arm tightened, though it was barely noticeable. Roderich didn't want to see Gilbert go. While the man was crass, crude, and not to mention, vulgar…there was something about him that just made his presence almost comforting to Roderich. Gilbert was everything that Roderich never could be. He was different. He was something that he has never encountered before. And Roderich didn't want that to go away. He couldn't let it go away. "Gilbert…I don't want you to go anywhere. I want you to stay here, with me. Mother wouldn't have to know you are here. No one will, except for Elizaveta, Antonio, and I."

Surprised washed onto Gilbert's face. Roderich…wanted him to stay? Him?! Even though he has caused nothing but trouble? After all, since he has been here, Roderich has had two attacks! He was positive his presence must have had some kind of correlation to the two events. His presence only caused stress for the Austrian, no doubt.

But…here is Roderich, practically begging him to stay. It was…astonishing, to say the least. He was almost speechless. His mouth gaped open. For a moment, he had wondered, had he misheard? He must have. But, as the moments continued to pass, Roderich only looked up at him expectantly, and soon, annoyance crossed across his features.

"Are you just going to stand there gaping, or are you going to say something?"

Oh, he was certainly annoyed now. Roderich's lips formed into a scowl, and he could see what looked like a flitter of nervousness in the man's eyes. The anticipation of an answer must have been killing him. It was about time Gilbert provided an answer. "We-Well…I mean…where would I stay? If your mother found out…she'd have my head, if I'm lucky. You don't go around messing with protective mothers! They are vicious!"

Roderich didn't seem to be fazed by Gilbert's tangent rant. Instead, the concern that was etched onto his fair features seemed to only intensify. His gaze seemed to trail off, as if he was looking at all the possible outcomes that could come within the future. Just what did he have planned?

"I was thinking, Gilbert…stay in my room. No one would find you there. Elizaveta and Antonio would bring you whatever it is you need. I…I know it's a crazy idea. It's risky, and not to mention, completely insane, but it's the only idea I have."

Now, if Gilbert was surprised before, he was simply flabbergasted now! Stay…in _Roderich's _room?! As in, they would be sharing the same space, including the same bad?! Did Roderich hit his head when he fell on the floor?! The albino's mouth hung open, as he stared wide eyed at the brunette. "Can't I just stay in a guest room?! You must have plenty of guest rooms! This house must be big enough to house an army troop!"

With a tired, exasperated sigh, Roderich shook his head. "Gilbert, it's far too risky if you stay in a guest room. We never know who might come in there. It's much safer if you stay in my room. The only one who consistently goes in there is myself and Elizaveta. From time to time, my mother may come in; however, it's a very rare occasion."

Oh, this sounded so tempting indeed. After all, Gilbert wanted to stay here more than anything! And, while he may put on a strong, easy front for Elizaveta, inside, he himself was worried. He really didn't have anywhere to go. And, here was an opportunity, knocking right on his front door, to stay with Roderich. It was almost too good to be true!

Of course, there was always that little nagging voice in the back of his head, murmuring thoughts to the albino. Let's say if he did stay with Roderich, and kept himself hid away in the brunette's bedroom. Wouldn't he just be mooching off of him then? He'd just be sitting there, taking up space, and probably being nothing but a nuisance to Roderich. Hell, Roderich probably had already thought of that as well, and yet, here he is, making the offer. Ha, the Austrian certainly was a strange one; that much was for sure.

Gilbert swallowed the lump in his throat, and looked at Roderich with almost disbelieving eyes. "Is…Is it really okay for me to stay?"

Roderich rolled his eyes, but there was a small, hint of a small gracing his lips. In fact, Gilbert could have sworn he saw the look the amusement in his violet eyes. Perhaps he found the albino's uncertainty entertaining. "Gilbert, I would not offer the suggestion if I wasn't alright with it."

Red met Violet as Gilbert took in the words. He could stay. He wouldn't have to go back out on the streets! A smile slowly bloomed onto his pale face, as he wrapped an arm around Roderich's shoulder, who only tensed at the contact. "Fine, fine! I can tell that you don't want to see my amazing presence go, so I'll stay just for you, Roddy! Aren't I such a nice guy?" Teasingly, he pinched Roderich's cheek, which caused Roderich's scowl to deepen as he brought a delicate hand up to bat the annoying, and not to mention persistent, hand away.

"Don't be so obnoxious about it! Honestly, can't you just be thankful for something like a normal person?!"

A playful pout formed on Gilbert's lips, and he affectionately tapped Roderich's nose. "Aw, but then that's be boring! This is much more fun!"

Roderich could only roll his eyes. Honestly, Gilbert could be so impossible at times! And this was the man that he was agreeing to let him stay in his own room! Perhaps he was mad. But, he couldn't stand the thought of seeing Gilbert go. Since the albino's arrival…Roderich has felt…almost happier, in a sense. He couldn't quiet put his tongue on it, but one thing was for certain; something had changed for the better.

"Trust me; the only one who it is fun for is you. Now, let's go inside. You just have to be quiet, alright?"

With a small salute, Gilbert gave a lopsided grin. "Yes sir!"

The two made their way inside the mansion. It was almost silent, save for the noise coming down the hall. Maids and servants were in the dining hall, cleaning up after the large party. This was perfect for them. No one will be here to bother them.

The pair was quickly able to make their way upstairs, with no interference at all. Thank god for that as well. Because, after tonight's incident, if Gilbert was spotted in the house, the police would be alerted without a moment's hesitation.

With a sigh, Roderich opened the doors to his large bed chamber, stepping in slowly. The bed was messy, as Roderich and jumped out of it, not caring about remaking it. Gilbert walked in after him, closing the door behind him. "Well, I guess this my new home now, huh?"

The brunette went over to the bed, sitting down on the edge of it. "I'm afraid so, sorry that it's so cramped."

"Ah, don't fret about it. It's fine, really. So long as you give me love and affection, I'll be fine~." The albino chuckled as he began to strip out of his work pants, and unbutton his shirt. He didn't even notice Roderich tensing at the sight in front of him, while blushing madly.

"Gi-Gilbert! What on earth are you doing?! Put your clothes back on!" The Austrian covered blocked his gaze with his own hand. Really, he had no desire to see Gilbert undress! What did that unruly man think he was doing?!

However, Gilbert merely looked up with an innocent look. Did he not realize what he was doing?! "What? What's wrong? I'm just changing into some night clothes. I can't go to bed in my work clothes! That's just uncomfortable!"

In a flight of embarrassment, Roderich pressed a pillow to his face to hide his gaze from the view. "Why on earth are you doing such a thing?"

"Um…to go to sleep, duh. I'm sleeping here, aren't I? I mean, where else would I go?"

The Austrian froze at that. Oh my…he hadn't thought of that part! Gilbert would have to share a bed, with him! This was…so inappropriate! How could he forget such an important detail?!

And, for some reason, the memory of them holding hands just the other day had sprung up into his mind. Roderich couldn't deny that there was some…odd feelings within him as he recalled that moment. Whenever the thought came to mind, he couldn't even look at Gilbert without blushing! Now, he would have to share a bed with him! This is the worst!

"We need to set some ground rules! Now, you see this here?" the brunette indicated to the space between the two pillows separating the two halves of the bed. "This is my half of the bed, and that is yours. You are not to go onto my half of the bed, or touch me while I sleep. Is that understood? And if you do break any of these rules, then you'll be sleeping on the floor. No exceptions."

With the wave a dismissive hand, Gilbert slipped into his side of the bed, under the covers. "Yeah, yeah, I get it. Jeez, Roddy, you're such a slave driver!"

The brunette could care less. At this moment, he was just ready to go to sleep after a long and tiring day. "Sure, sure. Now, good night Gilbert." With that, he turned off the light at his bed side, snuggled into the covers, and closed his eyes.

"Night Roderich. See you in the morning."

And, while Gilbert would never admit it, he hardly got an ounce of sleep that night. So, he just took to staring at Roderich. It helped passed the time. He looked so peaceful. Almost like an angel, if he believed in those. Ah, what was he saying? Now he was starting to sound like some idiot in a romance novel. How stupid.

XXX

Sunlight beamed down through the clear windows. The curtains dimmed the brightening room, as the two occupants slumbered in the large bed, undisturbed.

Roderich was the first to rise. A tired, sleeping moan emitted from his throat, as his eyelids fluttered open. Strangely, the brunette felt very much at peace. He certainly felt well rested, and content. There was warmth pressed against him, which made a small, tired, grin appear on his face.

However, that grin dropped the moment that warmth pressed against his back moved a bit, and he could hear the sound of someone breathing softly right up against his ear. And…the worst part of it was an arm, pale and thin, draped over him, and was almost holding the stunned male.

Roderich froze in fear and horror. Suddenly, memories of last night seemed to flood into his mind, as the man's cheeks flushed. Oh my…Gilbert was pressed up against him! He was cuddling him! This was…so improper!

Without a second's hesitation, Roderich elbowed Gilbert straight in the gut. Now, that woke him up, without a doubt. A very audible, "Oomf!" was heard from the albino as Roderich began to kick at him, trying to create some distance.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?! I told you to stay on your side of the bed!"

Gilbert's eyes snapped open in confusion, as he feel to the floor in a heap of blankets. "Ow! Watch it!" With a groan, he rubbed his back, where Roderich had been assaulting him with his feet. "And it's not like I was doing it on purpose! I can't control what I do when I am asleep!"

Oh, Roderich was not going to be having any of this! He made the rules very clear! And he was not going to back down! With a scowl, the man sat up, and gave the albino a very firm glare. "Still! Why were you cuddling up next to me?! What were you trying to do?!"

Gilbert merely raised an eyebrow as he stood. "Excuse me? Listen, I wasn't trying to do anything, Priss. You just happened to be there. I'm sorry, okay? No big deal." The taller man put his hands up, almost as if it were a sign of surrender.

With a frown, the Austrian crossed his arms, and looked away. Of course, no one could deny the slight blush on his cheeks. "Fine then…I'll be forgiving this one time."

For a moment, Gilbert just stared at the brunette, almost as if he was reading Roderich's expression. It was most certainly unnerving! The Austrian shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "Wh-What? What is it?"

At that, the smile reappeared on the albino's face, as he sat back down on the bed, and clamped a hand down on the other man's shoulder. "Ah, nothing, buddy! Just looking at the princess's bed head!"

What nerve! With a scowl, Roderich shooed the pale hand away, and began to fix his hair.

"And you know you loved my snuggling! I'm an awesome snuggler!"

Just that moment, right as those words were being said, Elizaveta walked into the room, without so much as knocking. The lass wheeled a cart in, with plenty of food on it for both males. Though, as she looked at the scene in front of her, the young maid stopped, causing both male's to look up at her in confusion.

Oh my…Elizaveta didn't know what to say. But there was a sight most scandalous in front of here! Here they were; Roderich and Gilbert. It was clear what transpired last night. Their hair was askew; the bed sheets were a complete mess! Roderich had a slight flush on his face, while Gilbert smiled proudly. Oh, what had happened last night was no mystery to the woman!

So, the maid just put on a happy face. She would pretend she didn't know about the secret relationship that was clearly going on here. "Good morning you two! Hope you both had a wonderful night's sleep." She wheeled the cart up to the bed, and quickly began to serve both of them, and began to pour them tea and such.

With a tired, exasperated sigh, Roderich took his morning tea, and began to eat his breakfast in bed. "I slept just fine, thank you, Elizaveta."

Of course, Gilbert had to make a great big show of stretching his arms over his head, as he waited to be served. "And I slept great, sweet cheeks!"

The woman merely rolled her eyes at Gilbert, as she handed him his tray, along with his food, which consisted of a breakfast that was only fit for an aristocrat. "Of course. Just call me when you are done, Roderich, and I'll get you ready for the day."

With a dainty sip of his tea cup, the young master didn't even bother looking up. "Of course, Elizaveta. You don't need to remind me. We do it every day."

"What? No getting me ready, babe?" Oh, Gilbert was starting off the day being impossible already.

The young maid's eyebrow twitched at that, as she tried to keep her smile, which was thinning, just a tad. "You are not my young master, Gilbert. You can get dressed on your own."

Of course, the German had to make a snorting sound. "Hmph. Figures. Women, am I right, Roddy?" Of course, Gilbert really didn't care at all. He just liked to be difficult at times. It can be amusing watching everyone get worked up.

Of course, the nobleman just had to raise an eyebrow at that. "I have no idea what that is supposed to mean, Gilbert. And I do not care to listen to you explain it."

"Aw~. But Roddy~."

"No buts!"

The lass giggled at the two men bantering, and decided to take this moment as her leave. She easily turned the carte around, and began to wheel it out the door, but stopping just the second before she left. "Roderich, just so you know, your mother told me to tell you that she'll be gone next weekend. She has to go over to Hungary for some business. She said she is very sorry."

"Huh? What's next weekend."

The Austrian carefully put his cup down on its saucer, as he runs a hand through his hair. "For your information, it's my birthday next weekend, Gilbert. Though, I don't know why my mother insists on spending my birthday with me every year. It's not that important."

Just like that, Gilbert slammed his plate down onto his tray, causing both occupants of the room to look up at him. They couldn't help it! That loud noise was so startling!

"What?! Roddy, how could you not tell me it was your birthday next week?!"

"What? Why does it matter to you?"

The albino hurriedly pushed his food away and scrambled closer to the brunette. There was a sense of urgency in his eyes. He had to get Roderich something! It was the guy's birthday after all! He'll get him an awesome present! Something to make this birthday stand out more than all the other ones!

Of course, Elizaveta just gave a small giggle at the couple's cute bickering, and took her leave. They wouldn't notice anyways. They were far too absorbed in each other as it is.

Gilbert sat up, and placed his hands on his hips. His face screamed determination. "Because no one has a bad birthday while I am here! Just you wait, Specs! You'll have the best birthday ever!"

Naturally, Roderich could only sigh and rub his temple, to try to stop the impending headache from occurring. Really, must Gilbert make a scene out of everything? Though, he supposed there was nothing he could do to stop it. He'll just have to live with it. Hopefully, it won't be too horrible.

Now, Gilbert had some serious planning to do!

Operation: Make Roddy's Birthday Awesome starts now!

XXX

The week had gone by. Surprisingly, Gilbert had been…fairly quiet. Every now and again, he'd ask to be let out of the bedroom. Of course, Roderich could understand such a wish. Who wants to be trapped in a single space? So, Roderich would look at the servant's work schedules, and see which rooms it would be safe to put his friend in. Gilbert was content with these moments.

Surprisingly, he didn't talk much of Roderich's upcoming birthday. This was most peculiar to the Austrian. Roderich would have thought that Gilbert couldn't help but ramble on and on about what he has planned. But, even when pried about it, the brunette wasn't able to get a peep out of the albino's mouth. He was certainly being secretive about whatever foolishness he has planned. Roderich had no idea what to expect!

And now, it was the day of said surprise. Roderich was sleeping peacefully in bed, snuggled up under the blankets, just snoozing. A content look rested on his face. The sun was shining through the windows, but he didn't wake. No, he rested instead, as if nothing in this world could disturb him.

That is, except for Gilbert. Without any shame, the man sat on Roderich, straddling him, as he rested on the smaller man's hips. Now, this only seemed to stir the man a bit, as Roderich made some sort of sound of disproval, and squirmed under his weight. The albino smirked a bit at that. Oh, he was going to have fun waking sleeping beauty up. Taking in a deep breath, and leaning down so that his lips were right against the sleeping man's ear, he started to whisper. Now, he had thought about yelling to wake him up, but then he remembered it was the man's birthday. So, he'd have to make it special, and do a little something out of the norm.

"Roddy~. Time to wake up~."

The brunette stirred a bit more at the noise, as he tuned his face into the pillow, making a soft groan of protest. Oh, this will not do! Roderich needs to get up! Without any hesitation what so ever, the slightly larger man began to bounce up and down slightly against Roderich's hips. With his pale lips so close to the sleeping man's ear, he whispered a bit louder, "Come on Roddy. Time to get going."

Now that got Roderich stirring. The sleeping man's eyes slowly began to flutter open as the bouncy German on top of him only became more persistent with waking the birthday boy up. "Finally! You're waking up! Jeez, you could sleep through a war at this rate!"

Recognition seemed to hit Roderich like a bag of bricks. It didn't take him long to realize that this was Gilbert on top of him…whispering in his ears…straddling his hips…bouncing up and down…this was not appropriate behavior at all! What did that fool think he was doing?! And to think this was the man he had willing let into his bed!

"Ge-Get off! What is wrong with you?!" Without a moment hesitation, the infuriated man sat up as fast as he could, to push Gilbert off of him, who only landed at the foot of the bed with a laugh.

"I'm just waking you up, Roddy! Someone had to do it! It's your birthday! We got to get going!"

With a huff, the aristocrat crossed his arms, and fixed a firm glare onto the scrappy looking man. "Oh? And where are we going, exactly? I can't exactly go far."

"Now, you don't worry about those little details, Specs. You just leave that to me!" The albino sat up on his knees at that, puffing his chest out proudly.

With a roll of his eyes, Roderich could only scowl. "You are not doing anything to help my concerns, you know."

While Gilbert opened his mouth to speak, his was cut off by the sound of the door opening, and heels clicking on the wooden floor. "Good morning, you two. And happy birthday to you Roderich!" Elizaveta strolled in the room, with dining cart in tow, as she bore a warm smile.

With a sigh, Roderich tried to lighten up for his female companion. "Yes, yes, thank you. Though, let's not make a huge deal of it, shall we?"

Of course, the woman just waved her dainty hand in dismissal. "Nonsense! It's your big day! 26 years old! And I have a feeling this day will be very special to you." With that, the young woman offered a wink at Gilbert, who only smirked and give her a wink in return.

That roused Roderich's attention, all right. So, these two were working together on his surprise? What could it be? This constant not knowing was driving him crazy! He had to know!

Of course, he kept his impatient feelings to himself. A noble doesn't whine, naturally. "Very well. So, Gilbert, you mentioned that we are going somewhere, did you not? Can you, pray tell, elaborate on where it is we are exactly going?"

With a wag of a finger, and a smirk, Gilbert shook his head. "Tsk, Tsk. Of course not! It's a surprise! You'll find out soon enough though!"

There was no getting around it. He'll just have to wait and see what kind of, "surprise" Gilbert had in stored for him.

The two ate their breakfast in relative peace. Roderich would cast looks over at Gilbert every now and again, in curiosity, but either the albino didn't notice it, or he chose to ignore it. Not that it mattered anyhow.

Once the two finished eating their morning meal, the young maid dressed Roderich. Of course, Gilbert went to the bathroom to dress himself. However, through the door, he yelled, "Make sure you dress him warmly, babe! Wouldn't want the little princess to get cold now, would we?"

Said young master raised a quizzical eyebrow at that. Just what was Gilbert referring to? Why was he telling Elizaveta to dress him warmly? "Whatever do you mean, Gilbert? What is wrong with my usual clothes? I think that they will suffice just fine."

"Roderich, just shush! It's part of the surprise! Don't spoil it for yourself!"

There was just no budging with this insufferable man! Although, Elizaveta only giggled at this, as she put on Roderich's jacket for him, and finished tying his cravat. "Oh, hush hush, Roderich. Just enjoy yourself today. I'm sure you'll love it."

"Well…I suppose, since you seem to think positively of whatever it is that Gilbert has concocted, it must not be completely torturous."

"That's the spirit!"

And with that, Gilbert came strolling out of the bathroom in his casual wear. Even though it wasn't anything particularly extravagant or fancy, it still looked good on the paler man. Of course, next to Roderich, he must have looked like a tramp, but it couldn't be helped now, could it?

"Looking good, Roddy! All set to go?"

The brunette let out a sigh. "You keep implying we are going somewhere, but where exactly are we going? You know I am not to leave this house! Mother would be beyond furious!"

"Shh, Shh, Roderich. Your mother is not here, so no need to worry about her! Now, let's get going!"

With that, the trio started to make their way downstairs, being careful not to run into any servants. Gilbert and Elizaveta made their way to the music room, where Antonio stood, looking cheery as always, and standing next to the radio player. Now, this was peaking Roderich's interest even more so? Antonio was in on this too? Just what could they all have planned?

"Hi Roderich! You look all ready to go! We'll be right here holding the fort for you! And since its Elizaveta's turn to watch you today, no one will suspect a thing!"

Argh, Roderich wanted to pull his hair out at this suspense! Why won't anyone tell him what is going on? "Antonio, that has little meaning. What do you mean that no one will suspect a thing?"

With a chuckle, Gilbert clasped his hand down on Roderich's shoulder. "Oh, don't worry about it, Specs. You'll find out real soon, you have my word." With that, the albino grasped the brunette's wrist, and started to pull him along to the back door. From behind him, he could hear his Spanish servant flick on the large, bulky radio, as a beautiful piano melody began to pour out of it.

Ah, so that was it. Roderich's mind was able to put all the pieces together with this small bit of information. They would act like the radio was him playing, so that none of the servants would get suspicious and wonder where he had wandered off to. Clever idea. Roderich certainly had to give credit where credit was due. Behind him, he could hear Elizaveta's feminine voice say, "Have fun you too! And Gilbert, make sure he doesn't wander off, and please, get him home before dark!"

Gilbert waved to the lass behind him, saying, "Sure, no problem!" as he led the young master, who could only allow himself to be dragged along, around the back yard.

Roderich was so conflicted in this moment! He knew he should protest! He shouldn't let this happen. While he couldn't be exactly one hundred percent sure as to what Gilbert has planned, he had a very good idea, and it went against everything he had been taught for practically his whole life! But…he couldn't deny that the prospect wasn't exciting, and even thrilling! To leave this house, and even this property, if that is what Gilbert had planned, would be a completely new experience. And, God only knew how tired he was of being copped up. He wanted to go out, and see the world he had heard so much about, yet could never actually see, or feel it.

Unfortunately, old habits never die easily. That was only painfully true within this moment as well. Roderich started to pull back on the pale, yet firm, hand on his wrist, as the slightly smaller man tried to show resistance. "Gilbert! I don't know what it is you have planned, but I can't just leave! Think about if my mother found out! She'd be infuriated with me! And she'd make your life hell, I just know it!"

Gilbert sighed, as he turned to look at his struggling companion. Really, why couldn't Roderich just let him do this for him? He wanted to give the man a taste of freedom for the first time in his life. Who would want to fight against that? Hell, if it was Gilbert, he'd be jumping for joy! Was Roderich's mother's influence really that powerful over her son?

No matter. It wasn't anything Gilbert couldn't handle! He was determined to give Roddy the best birthday any man has ever seen, and damn it, if he had to physically drag Roderich kicking and screaming, then so be it!

"Roderich, forget about what your mother said. I'm doing this for your own good. Haven't you ever wondered what it's like beyond this boring mansion? Aren't you tired of being locked up like some kind of animal on display?"

Now, that hit too close to home. The man's words caused Roderich to freeze at that. That…That was exactly what he had wanted. He was bored of this mansion, and had always dreamt of what life must be like beyond it. And yet, here is the opportunity to go and see for himself…and is he just going to back away from it? This chance may never present itself again…he should just take it now, or else he may never get to experience something like this again.

Of course, there was always that nagging voice in the back of his mind. It was screaming at him to think of his mother, and what she would think if she saw him now. Oh, she'd be beyond livid, that was obvious. Although, there was always that strange desire to rebel. Roderich knew he shouldn't give in to it…oh, but now it was just so tempting. Plus…it's not as if his mother ever had to know. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her, after all.

With a deep sigh, the Austrian directed his gaze up to the German's. "You promise I'll actually enjoy myself, and we won't get into any trouble?"

With a lopsided grin, Gilbert gave Roderich a hardy pat on the back. "Of course! That's the way, Roddy! Give in to it! And let yourself have some fun for the first time in your life!"

For some strange reason, a smile, though a small one, couldn't help but bloom onto the brunette's face. He just felt…carefree. It wasn't a sensation he felt often, but he couldn't deny that it was a lovely feeling. Why did he always seem to feel this way around Gilbert? That was something he couldn't explain.

Nonetheless, the two started walking to the front yard, as Roderich's curiosity began to peak. Where were they going to go? And what are they going to be doing exactly. And, the most practical of questions, how would they be getting wherever it is they are going? So many questions! And yet, the Austrian had a feeling that his German friend would not be so keen to answer. After all, Gilbert was all about making this a surprise. No matter. He'll be sure to find all the answers to his questions as he goes.

Gilbert walked with his friend up to the black car parked in the drive way, and opened the passenger's door for him, as if he was still a servant. With a goofy looking grin, and a half-hearted bow, the excited man said, "After you, good sir."

Now, this most certainly caused Roderich to stop in his steps, and stare at the sight in front of him with confusion and curiosity. "Gilbert…you aren't seriously thinking of taking one of my mother's cars are you? What if you crash it or someone notices it is missing?! And where did you even get the keys?!"

With a dismissive wave of one hand, the albino put his other hand on Roderich's back, to start pushing forward, closer to the car. "Elizaveta was able to get me the keys, obviously! And I'm not _that_ bad of a driver! Have some faith Roddy! Besides, neither of us would be able to make the walk. Just go with it! It's all a part of my plan~." Of course, for some strange reason, Gilbert felt as if it was necessary to add in some wavy hand motions with that last line. Well, he certainly is a strange one, Roderich could never deny that.

With a roll of his eyes, Roderich decided that he knew he wasn't going to be able to fight against this. He'll just have to go with it, no matter how much his inhibitions scream against it. So, he climbed into the car, as Gilbert closed the door after him, and hobbled over to the other side into the driver's seat.

Naturally, Roderich was a tad apprehensive about all of this. After all, he has never been in a car before. What would it be like? Ugh, he prayed he didn't get car sick. What would Gilbert think of him then? He'll probably think he's disgusting!

Gilbert, on the other hand, could only burst with excitement! This is awesome! He'll be able to make this a day that Roderich will never be able to forget, that is for sure! With a grin, he put the key into the car ignition, and with that, they were on their way to his panned destination.

As they drove out to who knows where, Roderich stared out the window with curiosity. They passed through tree after tree, and while a normal person may have not bat their eyelashes at it, it managed to capture Roderich's attention. To be fair, the only place he has seen outside of his tidy mansion has been in pictures, so this was completely new to him! He wanted to experience it all!

Of course, he was still curious about where it was they were going. So, his gaze turned over to Gilbert, who, surprisingly, was being a careful driver. "Gilbert, will you tell me where we are going now, please?"

A low chuckle was emitted from Gilbert's throat, as his gaze glance quickly over to Roderich. Gilbert couldn't help but be a bit amused at Roderich's curiosity. He was like a child, experiencing the world for the first time. "Well…I guess I could tell you now. We're heading to the capital of Austria! Vienna!"

Now, that caused the Austrian's eyes to widen in disbelief. They were going to Vienna? This…This was amazing! Of course, he had heard countless of things about that wonderful city, and seen more than enough pictures. His mother often told him about it, and brought him back little treats from it. Never in his all of his wildest dreams had he ever imagined actually going to Vienna! This…This is more than wonderful! But…wouldn't it take terribly long to get there? From what his mother said, Vienna is quite a ways from his home. "Gilbert, wouldn't it take all day to reach Vienna?"

That caused the albino's thin eyebrows to furrow in confusion. "Huh? Why would it? You only live about half an hour from it, by car."

Now it was Roderich's turn to be confused. He did? He had no idea he lived so close to the city. How could he not have known this? After all this time? Well, he was certainly was learning a lot today, wasn't he?

Of course, Gilbert could only chuckle at Roderich. Really, the way he was so clueless about this was too cute. The guy could be pretty endearing, if he wanted to be. Not that he'd tell him that, of course!

After about the half hour drive, Gilbert had parked the car a bit outside the city, and went out to open the door for the young master. "We are here, young master~"

As the two walked together in the city Roderich couldn't help but be…astounded. Never before had he seen anything so mesmerizing. The buildings towered over him, yet in a way that made this world only look more amazing. The streets were littered with people, young and old, male and female, and rich and poor. They just walked by, not paying the young master any heed, which was what he preferred.

Gilbert could only follow after the brunette, his limp causing him to fall only a tad bit behind. He smiled warmly at his amazement. Never in his life, had Gilbert ever seen someone so amazed, so captured, by the sight of something different. It was…beautiful. To see Roderich's eyes light up with excitement, as his entire face practically glows, and his smile only widens while he takes in his surroundings, it made Gilbert's heart flutter for some odd reason.

But, nonetheless, the albino quickly grabbed the brunette's hand, and flashed a grin at him. "Come on, Roderich! I've got a whole city to show you!"

"Ah, Gilbert!" Roderich let out a surprise gasp as he was pulled along by Gilbert, and was unable to do anything else but follow him to wherever it is that he plans on going. "Gilbert, I thought you were from Germany! How would you know this entire city?"

A laugh burst from Gilbert's chest, as he led Roderich along to who even knows where. "I know some parts of it! And it looks like it'll be a learning experience for both of us!"

Of course, Roderich couldn't help but roll his eyes at the man's foolishness. But, at the same time, he couldn't help but laugh as well. This is certainly going to be a memorable birthday, that's for sure.

XXX

"Ah, what a day, huh?"

Gilbert and Roderich sat together on a bench outside a quaint little café. It was still relatively early in the day, as it couldn't have been past noon. Of course, they had seen everything that they had needed to see. To say that Roderich was astounded by Vienna was a bit of an understatement. He had always known that the city was beautiful, but actually seeing it with your own eyes was a different experience entirely. It was magnificent!

Of course, Roderich was less than thrilled with Gilbert took him to the more…questionable parts of the city so to speak. Luckily, that part didn't last long. Now, the pair was just lounging, eating their lunch which Roderich had to pay for, as Gilbert rested his leg.

"Honestly, you didn't have to take us to the part of the city where the harlots were! Was that really necessary?!"

With a chuckle, Gilbert took a sip from his cup of water. "Oh, come on, Roddy! These are life experiences you need! I'm doing you a favor here! You should be thanking me!"

The brunette could only roll his violet eyes at that. Really, did Gilbert have to be so disgusting at times? Where would he ever need to know where to find a prostitute!? He'd never do something so…so vile! But, he supposed there was no helping it now. At least that experience is over, and done with.

With a sigh, Roderich threw his napkins into the public trash can that rested relatively close to their bench. "So you say. Now, do you have anything else planned? Because I believe if we are done here, we should be heading home now, wouldn't you agree?"

"Ah, wait!"

Now that caused the young master to jump alright. Really, did Gilbert have to be so suddenly loud? Couldn't he give a warning when he was about to yell? "What?! What is it, Gilbert?!"

With that usual grin of his, Gilbert stood with Roderich, grabbed his arm, and started dragging off to God only knows where. Honestly, Roderich knew had to walk! He didn't have to be dragged around! "Come on, Roddy! I want to show you one last thing! You'll like it, I just know it!"

With a defeated sigh, the brunette could only pry his poor arm away, and follow the albino. This had better be worth it. His feet were a bit sore from all that walking, as he wasn't accustomed to so much activity.

"And just where are we going now, pray tell?"

Of course, Gilbert only threw a smile over his shoulder, as he began to lead his companion along. "You'll see! I've been saving the best for last! You'll really think it's awesome, trust me. I found this place when I was drunk once, and I'll never forget it!"

Ugh, really? When he was drunk? Roderich's expectations were just becoming lower and lower, it seems. "Gilbert, you realize you aren't making this place seem any better the more you talk, right?"

"Ah, shut it! Just go with it, Specs~."

With another sigh, the two continued to make their way. It started to occur to Roderich that they were making their way to the outskirts of the city. Just where they were going remained a mystery to the brunette. But, he had to put some faith in Gilbert. After all, it's not as if the man would purposely try to cause him harm. At the very least, Roderich hoped so.

Naturally, the duo were quiet the interesting pair. Roderich couldn't ignore the stares that they received as they made their way down the streets. Well, most of them were staring at Gilbert, though with features such as his, it was to be expected. In fact…truth be told, Roderich couldn't help but worry about Gilbert a bit. Yes, he knew, it was ridiculous, but he couldn't help it. The man was an albino after all. Don't they burn easily in the sun? Even though Gilbert was dressed in long sleeves, wouldn't his face burn? Oh, Roderich longed to ask him about it, but refrained. After all, it may be a sensitive subject, like his leg, and the albino may not want to draw attention to it.

Nonetheless, the brunette tried to put that thought to the back of his mind as they marched on ward. After a bit, they had seemed to find a patch of woodland. Now, this was certainly begun to intrigue Roderich, as the two made their way through the trees. "Gilbert, come, you must tell me, where you are taking me?"

With a chuckle, the paler man brought a thin finger to his own lips. "Shh, we're almost there, Roddy."

Gilbert, being the oh so caring gentleman he is, parted a bush and held it open so that Roderich could slip through. Now, Roderich didn't have high expectations here. After all, this was a place that Gilbert found when he was drunk, don't forget. It is probably something extremely foolish, and a complete waste of his time.

But…when Roderich actually took a moment to look at it…oh, those thoughts left his mind within an instant. There, standing right in front of him…was the most beautiful landscape Roderich had ever seen. It was an open grass plain, with flowers almost as far as the eye could see. They arranged in different colors, making it just look like a sea of beautiful nature. The forest surrounding them…almost created a box in effect, making it seem like they were cut off from the rest of the world, and this was the only thing that mattered. The sky was a clear, baby blue, as the sun shined down through the most feathery light clouds Roderich had ever witnessed. It made it seem like this place was heaven placed on earth. To add to the fact that in the slight distance, mountains could be seen. It was just a glimpse, you could barely see it, but it was there.

Roderich…he didn't know what to do. He stared there, dumbfounded, as he took in the gorgeous surroundings. If there was one place he'd never like to leave, it'd be this place, without a doubt in his mind. God…never in all of his years would he ever imagine that a place as beautiful as this could even exist!

"You like it? I thought you would." That voice broke Roderich out of the trance he seemed to be in, as the shorter man looked over to his companion. To Roderich's surprise…Gilbert's smile was warm. There wasn't any of that mischievousness that was usually present. No, instead, he just looked happy. It was…a lovely sight, to say the least.

It took a moment for Roderich to find his words again. Though, once he did, he managed to just barely whisper, "It's…It's beautiful, Gilbert."

Gilbert's eyes never strayed from Roderich's form, not even for a moment. He had never seen anyone so memorized in his life. It…it was stunning. The albino felt totally lame saying that, but he couldn't help it! There was no denying it! He had never seen Roderich look so happy. The way his face was lite up and there seemed to be a life in those beautiful eyes of his that was never present before. In fact…If Gilbert was really being bold; he'd say that Roderich was simply glowing. Of course, that would just make him look lame, and he could never have that.

As Roderich started to slowly walk forward, as if he was taking in all of his surroundings slowly, Gilbert's gaze never strayed. He didn't move, but he just observed. A gust a wind seemed to blow through the meadow they were in, causing Roderich's hair to fall a bit out of place. Red eyes widened at the sight before him.

The wind picked up some flowers as it went along, causing the trees to rustle as well. The flowers…well, they seemed to dance around Roderich in a beautiful waltz. The brunette's long coat seemed to blow out around the slender man's small figure, almost as if it were a dress. If Gilbert was a religious man…then he'd say that Roderich resembled a beautiful angel. The way the environment danced around him, and the wind seemed to be making him all the more mesmerizing just made it seem like the man was one with nature.

Of course, Roderich was probably ignorant of all of this. Instead, he smiled, as he took in the surroundings. The wind on his face felt refreshing, and so liberating. He managed to catch one of the stray flowers in his hand, as he gently stroked the soft petals, taking in the smooth texture. To a normal person, this may have seen mundane, but to Roderich, this new experience was something he never wanted to end.

Now, Gilbert wasn't sure what came over him exactly, but something did, there was no doubt about that. Without even thinking, he began to slowly limp forward, wanting to be closer and closer to Roderich. As he came a bit closer, Roderich's gaze slowly turned towards him, as a warm smile formed on his face, while he gazed at his friend curiously.

Without a second thought, Gilbert wrapped his arms around Roderich's waist, as he lifted him off the ground, and began to twirl him. His friend just looked so happy, he couldn't help it! He wanted to see his companion smile! And that's what he was doing!

And, to Gilbert's utter and complete surprise, Roderich laughed! The brunette didn't push him away, or call him a name, but rather a sweet laugh escaped from his lips, as he placed his slim hands on Gilbert's shoulders to steady himself. It must be Gilbert's lucky day!

Of course…his bad leg wasn't meant to hold up two people. It wasn't long before the pair toppled over onto the ground, with Roderich falling next to him, while still in his arms. And, to make this day even better, Roderich didn't look angry! On the contrary, he was smiling up at Gilbert!

"Thank you for showing me this" It was barely a whisper, but Gilbert heard it. The albino felt a bit of heat rise from his cheeks. Has…Has Roderich always look this stunning?

Without even realizing it, Gilbert brought one of his gloved hands up, and brushed a bit of hair back from Roderich's porcelain face. What was he doing? This…was so unexpected! He had never imagined something like this would happen! But…at the same time, he couldn't deny that he was attracted to Roderich, to some degree at the very least.

And…oh my, the way Roderich's eyes fluttered shut at that. He looked so…Gilbert couldn't even find the words to describe him. He felt this pull towards the Austrian. He wanted him…wanted to feel him, and to know him. With a deep breath, Gilbert closed his own eyes, as he slowly leaned forward, and placed a gentle, chaste kiss on Roderich's lips.

A moan of surprise escaped the Austrian's throat as he felt the German's lips on his own. O-Oh my…Gilbert was kissing him! He couldn't believe this was happening! He had never been kissed by someone in this way before, and to top it all off, it was a man! But, while his mind first yelled at him to push Gilbert away, there was something else within him screaming to let this happening, and just enjoy it. And so, that's just what he did.

It…It felt strange. To feel another person's lips on his own was a feeling that was completely new to him. Though, at the same time, it did not feel horrible either. Rather, it actually felt rather pleasant, as the feeling of warmth spread from his cheeks to the rest of his body.

Slowly, Gilbert pulled away. His breathing was a bit uneven, as if he was nervous. He looked at Roderich with a look of uncertainty. "Was…Was that okay…Roderich?"

A small smile formed on the brunettes lips. With a small nod, Roderich said, "It was okay" as he brought his lips forward again, to meet his lips in another kiss.

Gilbert froze at shock at that. Roderich was kissing him willingly?! This…This was so amazing! Yet, terrifying at the same time! He didn't want to fuck this up! But…he supposed he would just have to trust his instincts on this one. With only a twinge of hesitation, the albino started to kiss the brunette back. Of course, Roderich's movements were slow, unsure, and a bit sloppy, due to lack of experience, but Gilbert didn't care.

He didn't take it too far. Their kissing didn't go any farther. It was mostly a chaste kiss, though; Gilbert couldn't help but slip in a bit of tongue. Though, that gave Roderich a bit of a jolt, as he wasn't expecting it. But…it was still pleasant. Both men enjoyed it.

After a bit, Gilbert slowly pulled away again, with a cheery smile on his face. Of course, both men had flushed cheeks, due to embarrassment. However, neither could stop the smiles from forming. With a final kiss on the cheek, Gilbert leaned close to Roderich's ear and whispered three simple words.

"Happy birthday, Roderich".

XXX

Well, there it is! Again, sorry for another long wait.

I'm pretty happy with how it turned out, but I would love to hear what you all have to say! And again, thanks for the reviews! And the alerts, and favorites! I'm so flattered by all of it! Your kind words help me want to write, though, I would still write no matter what!

So, please, continue to read, alert, or favorite! Whatever works for you! Just leave some form of feedback.

Thank you!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The two walked down the streets of Vienna. They both figured that it was probably time to start heading home, especially due to the fact that the sky was darkening with gray clouds. After all, Gilbert knew that he couldn't keep Roderich away from home too long. His mother may be gone for now, but the servants will still be there. It won't be too long before they start wondering why their young master has been in the music room all day. It's best to get him home before they got in hot water.

Gilbert strolled along, with a satisfied and triumphant grin across his face, as he held Roderich's daintier hand within his own. Luckily, though, the streets seemed to be deserted for the most part, as it was getting pretty late, so he didn't have to worry about any passerby's seeing him holding hands with another man.

The embarrassed and blushing aristocrat could only follow along, as he replayed the events of what just happened over and over in his mind. He…He had kissed someone. And it certainly wasn't meaningless kiss, oh no. He had wanted it…they both did. Hell, he had even given consent to it! But, Gilbert's a man! He couldn't do this! It just wasn't right, no matter how much he tried to think otherwise!

But, no matter how many times Roderich tried to tell himself that, he always founds himself glancing back at his companion, and couldn't help but remember their amazing kiss, and the butterfly sensation within him as their hands touched. He'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the way his lips felt when they touched, or even this simple act of holding hands.

But, that also left another problem. Where would they go from here? Are they just friends now or something even more? Argh, this is so confusing! And Roderich had no experience, so he couldn't even have the faintest idea of what to do! He couldn't just ask Gilbert...Could he? Was that done? Ugh, he'll have to ask for Elizaveta for advice on this subject matter. She'll know more about it then he will.

Roderich, who could only ponder and ponder, hardly even took notice as Gilbert's gaze turned to him. Not until the man's voice brought him out of his thoughts, at least.

"Man! What an awesome day, don't you think?"

The Austrian was broken out of his thoughts, and stared at the German with a flitter of nervousness in his stomach. Oh, how he wanted to ask if this changes their relationship at all. Would they be…a couple? Could that be possible? Though, due to the fact that they were both men, this was a complicated situation. Did he even want to pursue a relationship with Gilbert? He hardly had a clue of what being in a relationship is like, after all.

This was a tough situation…but Roderich couldn't deny that there was attraction. The man was rather handsome, in his own exotic way. And he just seemed to make him feel…ah, Roderich couldn't even begin to describe it. Special, maybe? For now, that description would have to do. He looked at Gilbert with a faint blush painting his cheeks.

"Of course…I enjoyed myself immensely. I'm glad you did as well. But…Gilbert…I must ask…ah…"

"Hm?" Gilbert looked over to his companion in interest, and also a speck of curiosity.

With a nervous sigh, the brunette lifted his gaze to the albino. "What are we now? I mean…it's just, I assume that if two people kiss, which you and I did, then they become some sort of romantic couple. Is that fair to say?"

Gilbert blinked at the question. He certainly wasn't expecting that. What was he even supposed to say? While he had to admit, the thought of dating Roderich had its appeal. But, did Roderich want to date him? He didn't push him away during the kiss, which had been a complete spur of the moment type of thing. Gilbert didn't even know what had come over him! They were just so close…and it sort of just happened! But, did Roderich really know what he was getting into? After all, the guy had next to zero experience in these matters. He had no idea what he was really saying, probably. With a bit of a cough, Gilbert ran his slender hand through his hair, as he tried to come up with some kind of response.

"We-Well…I mean, if ya want to be…don't want to force you or anything."

Both men had a light dusting of blush on their cheeks, as they averted their gazes from each other. It took a while, but Roderich eventually found the words that he was searching for to answer Gilbert. "It's not as if I would mind…would you care to? After all…you did kiss me, so I assume you do."

God…Gilbert really was not good at these kinds of things. He gave a halfhearted chuckle, only to break the tension a bit, as they two continued to stroll down the street. "Hey…I don't mind. You're a pretty nice catch. But are you sure that you want to? I mean…your mom would probably have a heart attack if she knew. Hell, she'd have one right now if she knew about this entire day."

Roderich turned his gaze to the ground as he pondered Gilbert's words. It's true. He had hardly given a thought to what his mother would say. Would she accept it? Ha, the chance of that is close to none. But…what if she didn't know?

Yes, it was crazy. But, Roderich was already keeping enough secrets from her as it was at this point. One more wouldn't hurt, right? Even if dating a man was a bit…strange. But it didn't seem so strange when it was Gilbert. If it was anyone else, the aristocrat probably wouldn't be able to handle it. However, when it was with Gilbert…it just seemed fine. Roderich couldn't help wonder why that was. What was it about Gilbert that made everything so different?

He'd have to contemplate this further later. Right now, Gilbert was waiting for an answer. "This may sound completely insane…but honestly, there would be no point in telling her. She already doesn't know about you living with me…so I don't see the harm in one more secret."

Gilbert stared at Roderich in shock. He could help but feel a bit flabbergasted at all of this. "Damn! Roddy, when did you get so rebellious? Before, you wouldn't dare disobey mommy dearest! Ha, must be because my awesomeness must be running off onto you a bit. Though, I see your point…so…does this make us…" Gilbert lowered his voice, just in case anyone was listening, despite that the street remained deserted, save for the two of them. "Boyfriends?"

Roderich's blush deepened even more so, as his grip on Gilbert's hand tightened ever so slightly. His violet eyes slowly shifted from the ground, to look straight into Gilbert's own red eyes. And, to his surprise, Gilbert looked just as nervous as he felt. It was so rare to see the normally confident, and obnoxious, Gilbert to look so…unsure of himself. "I…I suppose we are."

Gilbert felt himself sigh in relief at Roderich's answer. He released a breath he didn't even know he had been holding in, as he tried to use sheer will to stop his hands from trembling from both nervousness and excitement. He and Roderich were a couple now…what an odd thought that was. But at the same time…it was a pleasant one. Gilbert wanted to give the man some form of affection, but wasn't so sure how to go about it. After all, he wasn't exactly an expert here either! And Roderich wasn't exactly a touchy kind of guy. Perhaps he should just ask?

"Hey…is it alright if I kiss you?" Gilbert looked away. God, he must have looked so lame right now…but he didn't know what else to do.

Roderich couldn't believe this! For the first time in his life, he was in a romantic relationship. One that happened to be homosexual…though, he supposed it was better than nothing. After all, a relationship is a relationship, correct? With a small nod, the brunette answered the albino. "Ye-Yes…go ahead."

It took a moment for the paler man to reign in his courage, but after a moment, he leaned down a bit, and planted a soft, chaste, and swift kiss onto the slightly shorter man's lips.

His pale lips only stayed on Roderich's for about a moment. The brunette did kiss him back somewhat, though it would have to be something they would work on. But, Gilbert didn't even care. It's not like he was a mastering of kissing either. He was content with this. Slowly, he pulled away, and offered his friend, or should he say boyfriend, a grin and a wink. "Not bad, princess."

Roderich couldn't help but roll his eyes at that comment. "Well done. You ruined the moment with that awful nickname, Gilbert. I'll have to start calling you something annoying as well. See how you like it."

Gilbert merely chuckled as he swung their hands back and forth as they walked. "Nah, that's my thing specs. Besides, it'd be weird if you started using nicknames. It'd be…so un-you."

The brunette brought his free smaller and dainty hand up to his lips to try to stifle his laugh at that. "I suppose you do have a valid point there."

Both men's attention was suddenly turned away from each other as a low, rolling thunder broke the peace. Soon after, small rain drops began to fall from the darkened sky, one landing on Roderich's fair face. Though, it did not take long for the raindrops to increase in frequency, as the rain continued to get worse.

Almost immediately, Gilbert took hold of Roderich's hand yet again, and started to drag him along to the car as quickly as he could. "Ah, shit! That explains why everyone went inside! Here, let's hurry to the car!"

Though, while Gilbert wasn't exactly the strongest guy around, it shouldn't be this hard to pull Roddy along. Looking back, Gilbert was actually surprised to see that Roderich was pulling back. Did he actually want to stay in the pouring rain? "Roddy, come on! Let's go! Your mom would kill you if you got wet in the rain."

However Roderich just stayed his ground, and…let the rain fall onto him. Even though it was causing his hair, clothes, and glasses to become soaked, he didn't care. "Gilbert, I spent my entire life practically locked up in that house. This is the first time I have ever felt the rain…please just let me enjoy it."

While Gilbert's first instinct was to object, after all he didn't want the guy to get eaten alive by his mother, he really didn't. But…this was a special moment for his friend…who was he to ruin it? Especially since it's his birthday and all. So, Instead he kept his mouth shut, as he and Roderich slowly made their way to the car together, walking in the rain, hand in hand.

Every so often, his red eyes would trail to Roderich and he couldn't help but think he looked so…striking. The normally prim and proper Roderich, who never even had a hair out of place, was soaked. His hair was wet, and in disarray, as is clung to the sides of his porcelain face. His dampened clothes also hung on his skin…and Gilbert couldn't help to find this whole sight attractive. Sure, Roderich is good-looking normally. But this new look was good too. Did the guy ever have a day where he didn't look gorgeous?

With a chuckle, the two continued to walk along, not caring that they probably looked like drowned rats. "Did you have a good birthday, Roddy?"

The brunette gave a small smile, as he glanced down to their entwined hands.

"I think this is the best birthday I've ever had, Gilbert."

XXX

Surprisingly…a lot didn't change in their relationship. They were still two polar opposites that bickered for hours on end. The months continued to go by. Miraculously, Gilbert's existence in this home was still a well-kept secret. The only people who had any idea that he was living in Roderich's bedroom was Roderich himself, Antonio, and of course Elizaveta.

If anything, their relationship only continued to improve. They would spend their moments together, whenever they could find an opportunity. Naturally, the two would still have their petty arguments. Though, usually, they never amounted to anything. At most, it resulted in one of them, usually Roderich, storming off, and then they would come back later and apologize.

However, there one was one major change; their intimate moments. While neither of them had brought up the topic of sex yet, nor did either plan to, they still shared their raunchier moments. And even though the two haven't gone past further than kissing and cuddling, it still felt as if it was an enormous change.

Roderich had never experienced something so…exhilarating. If he could compare the feeling to anything, he'd say it's like playing a sonata. The rush, the passion, everything was just amazing. And yet, there was also softness…sweetness to it. Then, when you finish, you're body has the sensation of exhaustion, yet satisfaction. That's what kissing Gilbert was like; satisfying.

While the two were a bit awkward when it came to the whole relationship thing, as neither had the best experience, they still gave it a good effort, and tried the best they could to be good partners towards one another.

Currently, the two sat on plush, and rather comfortable, couch, situated within Roderich's grand room. They sat so close, their bodies pressed against one another, as their lips met. It started as an innocent thing; Gilbert leaned over and placed a soft peck on Roderich's unsuspecting lips, which of coursed caused the brunette to blush madly. And though Gilbert pulled away, though it was only a couple centimeters at most, there was a noticeable smirk on his thin, pale face. And it wasn't long before the paler man began to chuckle, as he cupped Roderich's soft face, which caused said man to raise a thin eyebrow in confusion at his partner.

However, before he confused man could voice a question, Gilbert leaned forward once again, to steal a soft kiss from Roderich. And while Roderich made a soft noise of…was it surprise? Or perhaps pleasure? Gilbert couldn't be so sure. But, none the less, it wasn't long before the brunette's eyes fluttered shut, as he slowly kissed back. Their lips just brushed each other at first, before kissing properly, letting their pale lips move slowly against each other in a natural rhythm. Naturally, Gilbert was always one for having a bit of fun, so he gently took his partner's bottom lip, and sucked softly on the soft and tender flesh. Oh, that caused a little startled reaction from Roddy. He was so fun to watch and tease! With a low chuckle, Gilbert wrapped his arm around Roderich's small body, and pulled him closer.

The Austrian couldn't help but feel his heart beat wildly, as he eagerly, but not too eagerly mind you, kissed the German back. Though, Roderich had to admit, in these moments he felt a little lost. He wasn't exactly certain where he should put his hands; tilt his head, and an assortment of things. It was very confusing! He supposed that it must be an instinct thing, which he lacked.

"Mmm" Gilbert let out a soft moan against Roderich's soft lips, as he slowly pulled away, and gave his companion a goofy grin. Gilbert couldn't help it…kissing Roderich made him feel giddy, in a sense. Though, not a girly giddy, that'd be lame. Gilbert didn't know…he just felt happy.

While his dating experience is very little…alright, he'll admit, he has only dated a handful of people in his life. He's been on plenty of dates, though. However, that's beside the point. He didn't want to fuck this up. He and Roderich may have their differences, and may not see eye to eye on several issues, he could not lie that he didn't care about the guy. Hell, he wouldn't date him if he didn't care about him. Not that he would tell Roderich that…what an embarrassing thing to do.

With a chuckle, Gilbert leaned back against the couch, as he rested his arm over the top of it, and around his companion, leaving his hand to brush against Roderich's back. Speaking of Roderich, he was looking very flustered now, as he too sat back in the couch, though a bit more stiffly than Gilbert.

"So, how was that, Roddy? You sounded like you were enjoying yourself."

Of course, that little comment only caused the Austrian to become even more embarrassed then he already was. "Sh-Shut it, Gilbert! I made one sound! It's nothing to bring attention to!"

"Oh, yes it is, Roddy~. You and your cute little sounds, which you were obviously trying to hide! But my awesome ears can pick up any sound!"

Roderich's violet eyes turned away, and he put his dainty hand over Gilbert's pale lips, as it seemed to be the only way to get him to keep quiet. "Sh-Shush…just take it as a compliment, and leave it at that."

With a bit of a laugh, the albino pushed away the brunette's hand away, and slowly intertwined his softer hand with his own, more rough, hand. "Hey…we've been dating for like a month now…it seems longer than that, doesn't it?"

"Gilbert…it's been three months" Roderich couldn't help but chuckle as he slowly rubbed his thumb against one of Gilbert's knuckles. The rough feeling was actually quiet enjoyable. "You're such a fool when it comes to keeping track of time."

With a smirk, Gilbert waggled his thin eyebrows at Roderich. "With you, all time seems to stop, baby~".

Now, at that, Roderich couldn't help but burst into laughter. "Really, Gilbert? That has to be one of the worst pickup lines that you have tried to use on me to date. I mean…really?"

Gilbert couldn't help but laugh either. Really, pick-up lines were so lame! And cheesy! He normally wouldn't use them. After all, he didn't need cheap pickup lines, he was amazing enough on his own, but the way Roderich laughed and smiled whenever he used them; it made it all worth it.

With a chuckle, Gilbert brought Roderich's tender hand to his pale lips, placing a small peck on the top of it. "You know it's true. Now, don't ya have lunch with mommy dearest to attend to?"

"Yes, yes. I'll be back afterwards. Feel free to take pleasure in some of my reading selections from the bookshelf, or just do whatever it is you do."

With a dismissive wave of a hand, Gilbert ushered Roderich out to the door. He couldn't have Roddy being late, after all. "Sure, sure. You go enjoy lunch." Though, for some reason, a blush seemed to find its way onto Gilbert's cheeks, as Roderich looked up at him curiously.

"Gilbert? What is it?"

Without warning, Gilbert placed a quick kiss on Roderich's soft lips, before pulling away, while quickly averting his gaze. It was obvious he was quiet embarrassed about this, as the slightly taller man tried to wear a scowl. "I-I'll see you later."

Roderich himself couldn't help but blush at that, as he said his goodbye and made his way down the hall.

He didn't know what was coming over him. His heart wouldn't stop pounding in his chest. But, it was a different feeling. Normally when he felt like this, it meant it was that the weak man was on the verge of an attack, and needed to rest immediately. But here…it was almost a giddy feeling. Roderich wasn't sure how to describe it, but it was most certainly enjoyable. Could Gilbert alone really cause this?

With a small sigh, Roderich shook his head. He was really falling for this fool, wasn't he? Of all the people he had to like, he chose Gilbert…it's strange how things worked out, wasn't it?

Oh well, he had a lunch to attend to. And he could not be late now. And while spending time with his mother wasn't exactly his preferred thing to do, right now, he was feeling far too much bliss to even give a care about it.

XXX

"You seem to be in rather good spirits today."

Roderich's attention was brought up from his meal at the sound of his mother's voice. Yes, he'll admit it; he was spacing out a bit. After all…he couldn't stop thinking about the man upstairs in his bedroom.

"Is that so? Hmm…I do feel rather nice today."

The women let out a small giggled, as she leaned forward in her seat. Oh dear, she had one of those mischievous grins on her face. That could only mean trouble for Roderich. Was she planning something?

"You know…For these last few months you've been so…cheery! What happened, hmm~? Oh! I bet you met a nice girl! That must be it! Come on; tell your mother who it is? I must know!"

Oh my…Roderich couldn't help but allow his cheeks to become flushed with embarrassment at that. Really, of all the things for his mother to assume! Though, she wasn't too far off from the truth. Did he really act that love struck?

As he cleared his throat, the young man ran a slim hand through his hair, as he tried to compose himself. He didn't want his mother thinking any silly thoughts now.

"There is no girl mother...I have just been in good spirits lately. Nothing more."

Of course, the woman couldn't help but allow her smile to widen. Really, a mother can tell when there was something different about their child. And for the last couple of months, she can sense a great change within her son. He walks through the house with this small smile on his face…in fact, if she had make an accurate description, she'd say that he was glowing! Oh, her little boy has finally grown up! Now, she just needs to find out who the lucky lady is.

"Oh, come now, Roderich! A mother can tell these things. It's so obvious. You have this look in your eyes. It's obvious you've found love! Oh, I'm so proud of you, dear!"

Damn…when she puts her mind on something, there's no getting her off track. The male couldn't help let out a little sigh…looks like he'll have to lie a bit on this one. While it was true that he did find someone, he could never let her know that it was another man, let alone the same man that she fired!

"Well…there may be _someone_…" Roderich had to choose his words carefully. He couldn't accidently blurt out something that could ruin Gilbert's cover, after all.

With a dainty giggle, the woman slowly removed her hand on her mouth, as a warm smile appeared on her face. "Oh, Roderich…you really have grown so much. Ah, it seems like yesterday you were my little boy. You've turned into a nice young lad…I'm proud of you. Truly, I am."

The son couldn't help but let a small smile grow on his face at his mother's words. Really, this is the mother he loved. Not the overbearing and protective one, but the one that truly seems him for what he is; an adult who is more than capable of taking care of himself.

"Thank you, mother…it means a lot to me to hear you say that."

The smile on his mother's porcelain face grew even wider at that, as she clapped her hands together. "So! When do I get to meet this lucky lady? I don't even know her name! Oh, but I bet she must be a catch if she was able to get your attention."

A soft chuckle filled the air as he took a dainty sip of his tea. He had to admit, it was a tiny bit amusing to see his mother get so excited over something as silly as this. He'd humor her a bit. "Ah, you'll have to wait on that, mother. We're not quiet official yet."

The young lady chuckled as she ran her thin fingers through her long locks of hair. "Ah, waiting for the right time to ask, are you? You don't want to rush into things…you know, have I ever told you how I met your father?"

Now, that caused the young man to blink his surprise. His father wasn't a usual topic of discussion with his mother. He died so early…though how, was a mystery to the brunette. To make matters worse, Roderich never really even had the opportunity to know his father. He died when Roderich was about a year old. His poor mother must have been heart broken. Unfortunately, he can hardly remember a thing from that long ago.

But, here was the chance to actually hear about his father. Roderich had the suspicion that his mother avoided talking about him due to the fact that she may still be in grief…but here was a chance to perhaps know more about him!

A bit eagerly, Roderich leaned forward in his seat. "No, this is the first time I'm hearing such a thing."

A sweet, almost nostalgic smile appeared on her face as she rested her hands in her lap, and began her tale.

"I was a young girl, Roderich. Now, you would never guess it, but I use to be quiet the wild gal back in my day. Running around, riding horses, trying to act tough. Not a way for a lady such as myself to behave, but I was a young lass, and I enjoyed my youth."

Roderich nodded as he listened intently to her story, and urged his mother to continue.

"And then my parents decided that it would be best to have me marry the son of a wealthy family. I came from a poorer family, you see, so they thought that this would give me a better opportunity at life. And while I appreciate their efforts now…back then, it was fair to say that I was more than annoyed. Especially when I actually met your father."

With a nod, Roderich interjected a question. "What was he like?"

A faint smile rested on her lips, as she placed her elbow on the table to rest her head in the palm of her hand. "A lot like you, now that I think about it. He was certainly a more reserved man. At first, I wasn't sure how I was going to manage being married to such a person. I thought he was far too delicate for me. I was such a brash girl. Ah, but one thing I always admired was a great passion he had for animals. You wouldn't know it, but there's a barn in the back of the yard…that was his idea. He wanted to take care of the animals…he loved him. It was actually quiet sweet, now that I looked back on it."

Roderich chuckled at his mother's tale. He seldom saw this side of her…this softer side. But he was just bursting with questions! "But mother, you don't seem brash at all now…and did you not love father at all?"

With a slight giggle, the proud mother wagged a teasing finger. "Now, now, patience my dear. So, your father and I got married…and while I couldn't say we weren't in love at first, we most certainly got along fine. But, of course, we just couldn't help but fall for each other…one night; he got down on one knee, kisses the back of my hand…and confessed that he loved me. And, after a moment of silence, the poor man looked so nervous, I realized that I loved him back, and kissed him. Of course, then I got pregnant with you, and I knew I had to settle down a bit…so I became more lady-like. It's only proper, right? But, the point I'm trying to make is…don't be afraid to tell this young lady how you feel."

With a small smile, Roderich tried to conceal his blush to the best of his ability. "Thank you…Don't worry. I'll tell her when the time is right."

Of course, there was a nagging voice in the back of his head, shouting at him for lying to his mother about such a thing. But, it was for the best. There was no way in hell he could tell her about Gilbert…not yet, at least. Maybe one day? He could only dream.

The mother stood, brushing her skirt off. "Of course. But I must meet her when you are ready! Now, you go and wash up and rest, alright? You must have taken up so much energy today, you poor thing."

Roderich stood with a sigh. Things were going so well…and then she had to start treating him like a child again. "Yes, yes, Mother. I'm going. Good luck with work."

They went their separate ways. Despite the fact that he was irked that his mother still treated him like a child, he couldn't help but smile at their conversation. He hasn't felt this close to his mother in such a long time. And now, he gets to go back to Gilbert.

Really, Roderich couldn't help but feel content with life.

XXX

The couple spent a quiet evening together. They were mostly satisfied with just being in each other's presence.

As the night drew on, Roderich went to go and take his bath. Of course, Gilbert jokingly tried to join him, which resulted in the door being slammed in his face. But he didn't mind. This was just how he and Roderich were. Always annoying the other, but being sure not to go too far with it.

The two retired to bed together, and currently, Roderich was sleeping under his large, comfortable blanket. That is, until he began to stir a bit.

The brunette wasn't sure what woke him, as normally, he was quiet the sound sleeper. He opened his eyes a bit to see that it was still late at night. The moon loomed outside in his room, illuminated his surroundings that gave the illusion that everything around him was glowing dimly.

But, the fact that it was rather late wasn't what bothered the Austrian. Oh no, what did was the fact that his bed felt so…empty. Ever since Gilbert came to live with him, Roderich was used to feeling another presence beside him in bed. He was used to the fact that Gilbert would sleep a bit uncomfortably close to him.

But, when he glanced over to the other side of the bed, it was empty. The covers were turned over as if someone hurriedly got out of it, and didn't bother to properly fix the blankets before they left. Hmm, perhaps Gilbert just went to the bathroom?

Though, that suspicion went out the window as he looked over to the couch, and there laid the man he was looking for. Gilbert sat on the couch, as he stared out the window with a blank look on his pale face.

As the brunette sat up, he couldn't help but take in the way Gilbert's features glowed under the moonlight. His white hair made him look so…angelic like. Quite the opposite of his actual personality.

While sitting up in bed, Roderich took his glasses from the nightstand, and ran a hand through his hair. "Gilbert? What are you doing?"

However, Roderich received no answer. Gilbert really must be lost in thought at the moment. Slowly, Roderich got out of bed, and started to make his way over to his friend, until he was standing a meter away from him.

"Gilbert? Is everything alright?" Something just seemed…different about him. This wasn't the normal, happy man that the aristocrat was used to.

The albino jolted a bit as he was brought out of his thoughts, and he looked around wildly for a moment, as if he was expecting something to lash out at him. Luckily, his gaze landed on the brunette pretty quickly, and as recognition came to him, he took a deep breath, and calmed down.

"He-Hey Roddy…what are you doing up?"

While taking a seat on the couch, next to him, Roderich glanced over at his friend in obvious concern. "I should be asking you that…what are you doing?"

With a sigh, the paler man drew his legs up onto the couch, and wrapped his arms around them so he could rest his chin against his knees. "Just…thinking. Got nothing else to do."

As he listened, Roderich took a blanket and started to wrap it around Gilbert's shoulders. "You couldn't sleep?"

Gilbert huddled under the blanket a bit, as he grew quiet. Then, after a few moments, he shook his head, and murmured. "I don't sleep much...Too many bad memories come back."

Understanding shun on Roderich's face. He knew what he meant…those memories that can be found in his diary. Scooting a bit closer to his companion, Roderich tentatively wrapped an arm around Gilbert. Though, he was cautious, as he didn't want to startle the poor man. And while the albino did stiffen at first, he eventually calmed himself, and leaned against the brunette, and rested his head on his boyfriend's small shoulder.

"You never told me that you had trouble sleeping…"

With a small shrug, Gilbert shifted his gaze to the ground. "Didn't want to make you concerned…It's not a big deal."

With a small sigh, Roderich couldn't help but feel frustrated by the fact that even though he and Gilbert were officially together, the albino still insisted on being secretive. Now, Roderich understood perfectly well that it was a difficult subject for his…boyfriend, God, it still felt odd saying, to talk about. However, Roderich would at least hope that Gilbert trusted in him enough to confide in him, even if it's over the smallest of things.

"Gilbert…when something is bothering you like this, I want you to feel like that you can at least come to me for help. I may not be able to do much, but I want to at least do something…after all, we are boyfriends now, right?"

A ghost of smile appeared on Gilbert's lips as he lifted his gaze from the ground, to glance over at Roderich. "Yes, I suppose we are, huh? Then…can I just talk? Sometimes, I feel like I need to get stuff off my chest…"

With a small nod, the Austrian leaned back in his seat, and listened, as the German sighed, and started to talk.

"…I miss my brother, Roddy."

"You mentioned him in your diary…his name was Ludwig, right?"

Another nod, as Gilbert began to wring his hands together. It could have been nervousness, or perhaps just general anxiety…Roderich would have no way of knowing. "Yeah…He is about twenty years old now…I feel awful…what the hell is wrong with me? What kind of big brother I am?"

Roderich didn't interrupt. He didn't say anything. He listened and waited till Gilbert wanted him to speak.

"I-I mean…I left him alone…he was just a boy! I didn't even fucking say goodbye! I-!"

He stopped. Gilbert looked down, and saw Roderich's hand over his own, gaunt, hands. And, he noticed, blood…he had been clenching his fists so hard that he drew blood. He turned his ruby eyes over to Roderich, and saw concern written all over his face.

"Gilbert…calm down. It's alright. I can't say much about this…I wasn't there, but from my point of view, it sounded like you felt as if you were backed into a corner, and had to make a rash decision…now…let's get you some bandages."

The albino sighed in defeat as he curled up around himself, while the brunette stood, and hurried to the bathroom, and quickly returned with some bandages.

Kneeling down in front of him, Roderich looked up into Gilbert's eyes with concern. He could tell Gilbert was upset…but really, all he could do was offer comfort to the other man. And so, that is what he did.

"Here, give me your hand, Gilbert."

Hesitantly, Gilbert offered out his hand, opening his bloody palm, and watched as Roderich carefully and with quite a bit of care, started to bandage his hand. Gilbert had no idea that Roderich knew anything about treating wounds…and here he thought that everyone took care of him.

"Where did you learn to do this?"

"Hmm? Oh, I've learned by watching Elizaveta…and I supposed I just learned how to do it on my own."

A small smile managed its way onto Gilbert's lips, as his thoughts were taken away from his brother. God…he was lucky. Lucky that Roderich would even think of helping someone as worthless as him. He can say, without a doubt, that Roderich has made his life…better. He had to admit, the nightmares were occurring less and less…and he hasn't gotten this much sleep in ages.

"God…why would someone like you take care of a piece of shit like me? I can't even take care of my brother…you know that…I'm such a shitty person."

Glancing up at him, Roderich continued to carefully work. "Generally, I would assume that boyfriends care about each other. And while we may have our disagreements, I do legitimately care for you…I wouldn't agree to date someone I didn't care about…and you did what you had to do…I don't think that classifies you as a bad person. There are worst people out there in the world, I can assure you."

For some reason, Gilbert's breath hitched in his throat. Why is it that somehow, Roderich always managed to surprise him? Just hearing that he cared…for some reason, it helped to put Gilbert at ease. It was…odd, to say the least. Normally, it'd take hours to try to calm himself down…but with Roderich, just a few reassuring words and his presence was enough to at least get him thinking rationally again.

"Hey…Roddy…could you come up here?"

"Hmm?" As the brunette sat back on the couch, he looked at the albino curiously. "What is it?"

Slowly, a gaunt, pale hand found its way to Roderich cheek, as it started to stroke it ever so tenderly. His finger were brushing against those soft, chocolate locks, and Gilbert couldn't help but feel something inside of him flutter as Roderich leaned into his touch. Not once did they break eye contact.

A small, low, chuckle emitted from Gilbert's pale lips, and he rested his forehead against his partner's. "Roderich..."

"Wh…what is it?" Poor Roderich looked so nervous. The younger man could feel his heart racing in his chest. But, again, it felt different than normal. Pleasant…though, at the same time, his anxiety was racing through the roof. He wasn't sure what to do, what to say. But then again…He had a sneaking suspicion that Gilbert didn't have a clue either. In a way, that gave him some comfort.

And, the way Gilbert's smiled seem to widen a bit, as his mood brightened could only continue to make Roderich more and more confident.

They continued to gaze at each other for a moment, before Gilbert leaned in, as he slowly closed his eyes, and placed a soft kiss on Roderich's lips.

Naturally, Gilbert didn't dare take it any further until he got some kind of signal from his partner that it was okay to keep going. He didn't want to do anything that the other would not be comfortable with.

Luckily, though, Gilbert didn't have to wait long. For a split second, Roderich sat there, a bit surprised. However, it did not take much time for him to start kissing back. The brunette leaned his petit body closer to his partner, as he allowed he eyes to shut, and enjoy the kiss.

The kiss remained soft…it felt just right to Gilbert. The way that their lips just softly touched, and continually brushed over the other's, was perfect in his mind.

He raised a bony hand, to rest it on Roderich's soft, porcelain cheek. And to the albino's delight, Roderich leaned into his hand! He was enjoying it! That fact along made Gilbert feel as if he was soaring.

With this surge of confidence, he brought his left hand up, to rest it on the back of Roderich's head. Now, Gilbert wasn't sure why, but doing that just made him feel so…intimate with Roderich. The way that his fingers would could entangle with his chocolate locks…something about it just made him feel amazing.

Roderich, on the other hand, was just happy placing his delicate hands on Gilbert's bony shoulders. He was still new at this, after all. And while Gilbert only had a tad more experience than he did, it was clear that the albino just had more confidence than he did. But, that didn't mean he wasn't enjoying this…oh no…this was blissful. That was the only word that he could describe it with.

Very slowly, Roderich pulled his lips just a hair's length away. What happened next surprised even Roderich himself. "Gilbert…I-I…I think I…"

"Hm?" Opening his eyes slowly, he titled Roderich's chin up just a tad so that he could look into those beautiful violet eyes. "You what, Roddy?"

The brunette took this opportunity to notice that he was not the only one who was flushed. There was quiet the noticeable blush on Gilbert's pale visage. "A-Ah…never mind. Just forget it."

While the Austrian tried to turn his head away, the German held his head firmly in place. "No…you were going to say something. Go ahead…I want to hear it." The look of curiosity was unmistakable in Gilbert's eyes.

After clearing his thought, Roderich began speaking again. "We-Well…you see…I think that I…" he only whispered this part, "Fancy you…"

Oh, that blush on Gilbert's face got deeper…but how could it not? It's not like he heard these kinds of words before. After staring at Roderich for a moment, as the older man processed what the young man just said, Gilbert finally spoke. "Yo-You…You like me?"

With a shake of the head, Roderich tried to will his hands to stop shaking because of such nervousness. "N-No…I think it's a little more than that."

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" Gilbert cocked an eyebrow at that.

"I-It means that I think I might love you, you fool!"

Immediately after bursting that sentence out, Roderich immediately covered his mouth in shock. He hadn't meant to say that! It just sort of…blurted out! But…it's not as if he didn't mean those words. But what will Gilbert say?

Looking at his partner, Gilbert looked so…embarrassed. He was trying to look at anything but Roderich, as he nervously bounced his leg. Though, there was a hint of a small grin on his face, as he leaned forward, with his forehead resting against Roderich's so they could look right into each other's gaze.

"Guess what?"

"Wh-What is it, Gilbert?"

The albino let out a small chuckle as he took Roderich's hands into his own, and gave them a gentle squeeze. "I think I love you too. Jeez…I feel like a girl or something."

Roderich couldn't feel more relieved. Honestly, he couldn't be sure what he would do if Gilbert had rejected him. But, he didn't. Rather, he returned his feelings! This was all so…wonderful! Roderich couldn't even begin to describe it.

"Come". With Gilbert's hand still holding his, Roderich stood to lead his partner to bed. "How about we try to help you get some rest? You look like you need it."

With a faint chuckle, Gilbert stood and began to follow him. But, before they could reach the bed, he wrapped his arms around the smaller man, and held him tight. "Thank you, Roddy."

As he looked back at him, Roderich questioned, "Hm? For what?"

"For everything…"

With a small smile gracing his lips, Roderich turned to return Gilbert's embrace.

"I'd do anything for you, Gilbert."

Those words alone were more than enough to make Gilbert smile.

XXX

Sorry for the long wait on this chapter! I had school and SATS and it was just a busy time for me.

I hope you all like this chapter and review so I know where I can improve! Thank you all that did favorite, alert, or review my story. It means so much to me!


End file.
